Wunderkind: The Child Prodigy
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: installment 1 of 2: They had been all he had. He died with them as he watched their house become engulf in flames. Seventeen years later he's haunted by the past and his new family could be involved.
1. The Beginning

After months of reconstruction I finally think that this is the first chapter that was/is needed for this story. Hope you enjoy. 

For future reference I'll be using the following words.

_Death Dealer_ - another name for a vampire (from 'Underworld)  
_Lycan_ - another name for a werewolf (from 'Underworld)  
_Condrike_ - a name of mine for the human group who fights against the other two groups. This is copyrighted to me so please ask to use it.  
_Wunderkind_ - (voon-dur-kint) German for prodigical child; one who achieves much at a young age.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

For centuries stories about vampires and werewolves chilled and thrilled people around a cozy fire. They'd tell fictitious tales, scare one another, and have a good laugh about it later.

But it's not all fun and games. Not many humans know the true story. Those who do pass it on with a new twist every time. They're a secret society who formed two hundred years after the first vampire and werewolf armies. These humans are the Condrikes. The leading family is the Etsuko's. Daichi Etsuko is the 'king' of the Condrikes. No member crosses him.

Our kind came well into the past. Some time in the first century or before. It started with a forbidden love between a prince of Germany and a princess of France.

Adalric Stein was to follow in his father's rein until he met Celeste Dubois while taking a visit of France's country side. Never before had mixed breeding been popular. But that night things changed; the future was forever recurved.

It was an unsuccessful try when they spoke with their families. Celeste's father soon forbade her to see Adalric. Before he was forever casted out Celeste told him that she loved him and that twin boys would be born of her.

Within the month both families got together to figure out what should be done. The following week an epidemic fell upon the people of Eastern Europe. Called by their families Celeste and Adalric were confronted. After nothing worked they were cursed. That night Celeste and Adalric disappeared, only to be resurrected eighteen years after their sons' births.

One of French and the other of German, Asce and Azzo were at first the best children parents could ask for. Things began to change by their tenth year. The curse brought on by their parents' families started to flow through their blood. By twenty Asce became known as Ambrosius the Immortal, Azzo as Raful the Noble Wolf. At the turn of the second century Ambrosius and Raful each had an army of loyal demons.

No matter how many battles they fought in neither side could win. They came to realize that several things prevented them from overpowering the other. They were born of the same mother, father, and day. The human names they were given intertwined one another, keeping a balance.

In the third century sightings of vampires and werewolves were a common threat to the human community. It grew when talk of a cure had been discovered.

Before her death, Celeste wrote the history of her family and the curse of her children. Along with any curse is a cure. Along with any cure is a difficult task. Blood was the ultimate sacrifice. But not just any blood; it needed to be special.

The hunt for the Prodigy; the Wunderkind. The child whom's blood sacrificed will end the feud and allow the cursed to become normal once again.

Thus beginning the Prodigical War.


	2. Morning Rush

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Two: Morning Rush

June 1

* * *

Her hair. Her eyes. Her laughter. The way she'd look at him without realizing the sweet damage it would do. The glow that encompassed her when always around their children.

Then the too sudden house fire that took all of his life and engulfed it. The more he watched it burn the deader he felt inside. Everything was gone. Cassandra, Danika, Connor; they were gone.

But that was the haunting past.

Wasn't it?...

"Suichi." Her soft voice called to him. "Suichi."

He mumbled, turning to her. "Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

Emerald eyes opened slowly. "Hm-hm." Sleep was still apparent in his tone. "Why?"

Green blue eyes held some worry. "Well, it's just you were speaking French." The dirty blonde hair of his wife was to one side. "You sounded somewhat pleading." She glanced at him. "Anything happen while you were there all those years ago?"

Suichi yawned while raising himself to his elbows. "France is interesting, darling, but nothing happened." He looked at her with fully opened eyes. "Is there something else that's bothering you, Jo?"

Jody smiled at the nickname he gave her. She was very happy with life. Sixteen years ago she had met him at a museum. A year later a small wedding ceremony was held. After that, months later, their first child, a daughter named Ana, was born. She was fourteen now and much of a father's daughter.

"Jody?"

"Nothing, I was just concerned." She placed a kiss on his cheek and laid back down.

The clock read five of six. Still somewhat early to be getting up, Suichi figured. He too went back to bed.

* * *

"Ben! Harumi! Chiyo!" Aki called upstairs. At fifty-two she still looked great. Her blonde hair was still vibriant and the gray added a nice touch. Between being a demanded lawyer and five children, the gray decided to come in at a snails pace. Not that she wanted it to grow in faster.

Six year old Chiyo and seven year old Harumi descended down the stairs.

"Where's Ben?" She questioned, giving her best lawyer look.

Dark brown eyes met green eyes as both girls giggled.

"Probably still sleeping."

"Ricky!" The girls called in union as they ran to him. He picked them up, all laughing.

"And it's another tackle score by Chi and Rumi."

Aki smiled as she watched.

"Morning mother." Ricky reached over and pecked her on the cheek. "How are you today."

"So far so good." She winked. "Ben!"

The seven year old boy appeared at the top of the steps. "I'm wake." He commented tiredly.

"Benkei Kamio, now you know that we have an early morning." Aki critized lightly. "You can't wear your pj's to the court house."

"I'll watch them for the day." Ricky volunteered. "Besides I'm sure they're a handful for the secretary."

Aki was grabbing her purse. "If your sure."

"Of course, mother." He kissed her again on the cheek. Then each of kids did the same.

"I should be home by dinner time, okay." She waved to them as she pulled out of the driveway.

Ricky shut the door after she left. "Why don't we try to go back to sleep, hm?" They walked up-stairs. Ben was immediately out once he got to his bed.

Chiyo was content with not having to stay in a building all day around stiff people in suits. She too enjoyed the surprise of sleeping past seven, maybe even eight.

Ricky stopped in front of Harumi's room. Rock music was playing at a low volume in the adjacent room.

"Kiyu came in late last night." The young child looked up at her adopted older brother.

He looked down at her. "Does mom know?"

"I don't know. Kiyu came in through her bedroom window."

* * *

The Minamino kitchen was full. Suichi cooked. Jody fed, Emi, their three year old daughter. While the other three ran in and out.

"Wrap it up kids. Breakfast is almost ready." Suichi called behind him.

Ana was stepping off the last stair when Zack and Zeke ran from behind her; getting to the kitchen first. "Hey." She half yelled before sticking her tongue at them.

"Zack. Zeke." Their mother scolded lightly. "What have your father and I've told you?" They looked at on another with a snicker and shrugged. Jody sighed and gave a smile. "Be nice and respect your sister."

"But she's a girl." Zeke complained.

"Yea." Zack agreed. "All girls got coodies."

"All girls have coodies." Jody corrected.

"Coodies, huh?" Ana said behind them. "Best watch for me then. I might give some to you."

Both gave a sarcastic scream and ran behind Suichi who was placing pancakes on the table. His smile was warm. "Come now you two."


	3. Making Room

Thanks **Bloom Flower** for the review. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Three: Making Room

* * *

At seventeen, Kiyu was a part-time college sophmore. For the long periods of time she missed, one would think that she held no credits. However with one night of reading and studying, she still managed to surpass half if not more of her classmates. Even some of the full-time students were amazed. Afterall she could pass them by aswell.

Currently she laid on her bed, stomach down. The bruise that crossed between each shoulder blade was fading; though the muscles were still sore. The wings that occasionally appeared were not use to the work that was put into them last night.

The enemy was getting smarter. Especially the Condrikes. Modern technology has lessened the gap of specialties between them and the demons they've fought for centuries.

Laughter from outside found its way into Kiyu's preoccupied mind. A smile came to her face. Aki Kamio was a saint. She protects those who can't protect themselves. Kiyu was glad to be in the Kamio family, though she did wonder about her biological family.

When she was younger she asked about them. Aki would always looked at her with a smile in her eyes and say, "Kiyu, I was cooking when Ricky pointed you out on the porch." Then she'd hug her and continue. "I don't know who left you there, but I'm glad they did."

* * *

Ana leaned on the living room doorway watching her father fix his tie in the hall mirror next to the front door. "She won't tell you, but in kills her inside when you do this, you know."

"Ana, dear," Suichi cleared his throat. "it's a complicated topic that your mother and I have talked about."

Ponytailed auburn hair swished as Ana followed Suichi outside.

"Now school's over with for the summer and today is your mother's day off, so..."

"Yea yea yea, help her as much as she'll let." Ana smiled. "I got it dad."

He kissed her forehead. "I knew I could count on my princess." He walked to the driver side of the car and opened the door.

"Hey dad." Green eyes glanced back at the house before words were spoken. "Tonight's the Grand Opening of 'Kamio Restaurant' and I've seen mom look at the ad a couple of times."

"You were wondering if we could go?" Suichi nodded. "I'll take a look at it. I'm sure mom will love it." He paused a moment. "If it's open, I'll swing around later and book reservations; if there's still room left."

Ana smiled brightly, waving as Suichi pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

"Afternoon." Ricky commented without looked away from the stove.

"And to you." Kiyu smiled at her brother. He was always near a kitchen, even if he wasn't doing any cooking. "What are you making?"

"They wanted grilled cheese." He shrugged. "I guess I can be too fancy for kids, huh?"

Kiyu shrugged. Opening the refrigerator she grabbed the orange juice carton. "Save your fancies for tonight's grand opening."

"Are you guys coming?" An excitement entered his voice. She was quiet a moment, mocking him silently, until he turned around and gave her a look. "Well?"

She shook her head. "Yea, yea, yea." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He turned quickly to flick it. She closed her mouth, nearly taking his figure off. "Hey!"

"You should watch it then."

Three sets of feet could be heard running from the outside porch to inside. Harumi was the first, followed by Ben, then Chiyo. Each one took a chair at the counter. "We're hungry now Ricky." Harumi commented.

"Alright." He turned toward the stove then back with three plates in his hands. "Three sandwiches cut in half, coming up."

"And I'll get the drinks." Kiyu smiled as she poured juice for each of them.


	4. Distance

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Four: Distance

* * *

Yusuke listened with strong intent from his throne as guards told of their findings.

"This is the fourth strike within a month my Lord." A commander pleaded. "Some of our strongest men aren't even able to combat against these things."

"Our surrounding areas are suffering." Another soldier commented. "They're afraid to step outside their dwellings for fear of being slaughtered."

Yusuke leaned back against the chair. Since the weeks following Raizen's death, he has ruled his one third of demon world with clarity and problem free. Lately though there have been silent and ruthless attacks on community memebers. Some, he was sure, probably deserved it. Others however were innocent. Sighing he stood. "I'll talk with Lord Koenma, see what his view on this is. Meanwhile keep up arms, and be watchful." Yusuke turned to go. "If the enemy attacks fight with everything you have. And, if you can, bring back one alive." With that he left; his most trusted advisors following.

* * *

The tree which they were buried under provided shade from the unforgiving June heat.

Kurama put a flower on each ground headstone. His fingers lingered on Cassandra's name. There was so much love left for her, his first wife. Their twins, Connor and Danika would have been seventeen now. On a daily basis his mind fixed images of them. Only six months at the time, they never had a chance.

It wasn't fair to any of them. Koenma had promised that those three were protected. But he was in on it; whatever it was. And strangely, Hiei had taken Koenma's side.

From that point on, demon world became as it was now, just a faded memory.

Kurama found his hand shaking. The anger was stronger then he thought. Standing he took in a deep breath. "For you, I live and survive." He lifted his gaze away.

Jody had been an unexpected light in the darkness he was in. Before he knew it she spoke the words he thought he'd never hear, or say, again. Within that year they were engaged then married. Sixteen years later and here he was.

Hard for him to believe. Sometimes he'd wonder what Cass would think of his life now. Most of the time he'd see her face and she'd be smiling at him, loving him in the way only she could. Her soft voice encouraging him daily.

Oh the ways he missed her.

* * *

Hiei sprinted through the full bloomed trees. Almost two decades was a long time to be without a partner he knew for decades before. To this day he could still see the pain and shock within the emerald eyes that changed to gold. Never had he seen such anger, sadness, and vulnerability erupt so suddenly.

Today was the seventeenth anniversary of the night Kurama lost everything. To him it was a day of confusion also. Kurama was so blind by heartache that he couldn't see the truth. Hiei stopped on a branch. Truth? What exactly was the truth? Koenma hadn't been very specific. Come to think of it, Koenma gave the details that he had wanted; skipping around the entire thing. Whatever the 'thing' had been.

Hiei kept tabs on his friend. Despite his hard exterior, he was worried about the fox. Kurama seemed happy enough around Jody and their kids. But when he came here, to the graves of his first loved ones, Kurama was a different person. He was the demon he had been so long ago.

He visited four times a year. Cassandra's birthday, the twins' birthday, their marriage anniversary, and the anniversary of their deaths. The rest of the year, Hiei figured, was dedicated to the present; the past was only a dream.

Kurama was dressed up a bit. He looked as if he had something to go to; a meeting perhaps. Since the last time, Kurama was more protective of his family, flying too far was out of the question.

Hiei watched from a distance, masking his ki as best he could. Kurama was angry, it builds over and over, surfacing everytime he's here. If there was one thing Hiei regretted the most, it was denying the fact that fowl play held a part in the house fire that took Kurama's most precious life.

If someone told Hiei that Yukina had been caught in a fire and there was nothing that could have been done, he'd go on a murdering rampage. If Yoko had be in full charge, he'd probably would have done the same. Instead, Kurama forgot his demon lineage; never bothering to think about the Makai again.

When Hiei looked back to the gravesite, Kurama was glancing in his general direction. Hiei knew that Kurama knew he was there, and vise-versa.

Kurama stared off near the cluster of trees to his left. Why did Hiei follow him around? Did he feel guilty for his betrayl those many years ago? Or was it something different? It didn't matter to Kurama. As far as he was concerned, none of them matter to him anymore. And that was that.

With a last look down, he walked down the trail and back to the car.

Hiei sprinted away once Kurama left. How stupid had he been seventeen years ago, and for what? Honestly he wasn't sure anymore.


	5. Kamio Restaurant

This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYUHakusho

Chapter Five: Kamio Restaurant

* * *

Three kids were playing in one of the far end booths when Suichi walked into the restaurant. The decor had that expensive but simple taste. The colors were dark maroon and magenta like. The carpet was a dark forest green. Immediately he liked it. 

"Can I help you sir?"

Suichi looked down. One of the children had walked over to him. The other two looked on from their positions at the table. "I'm looking for someone I could talk to about reservations."

"Alright. I'll be right back." The little girl smiled.

Suichi nodded. The girl was a smart one.

Ricky watch from the corner of his eye as Kiyu helped him make preperation for the grand night. She seemed changed from her travels aboard the past year.

"I'm fine you know." Kiyu sliced the carrots quickly. "Yes it was rough." She looked down momentarily. "And yes, it's going to get rougher."

"So the search for the child is still going on." His tone was low, as if he was talking to himself.

"Kiyu." Chiyo's voice called as she skipped into the kitchen. "Someone is here to make reservations."

Kiyu lifted off her chair. "Alright Chiyo I'm coming." He heard a female voice say.

"It's not nice to keep company waiting."

"No of course not."

For the few seconds he saw her, Suichi saw Cassandra all over again. The flip of the dark brown hair. The smile that came easily. Eyes that held so much. The easy and joy of being around children.

"Good afternoon sir." Kiyu smiled as she leaned against the front podium. "What can I do for you?"

"I realize that it's opening night, but I was wondering if you had any reservations still available." His tone was direct enough, despite the interfering feelings.

"Of course." Kiyu grabbed a book from under the stand and flipped through the pages. "How many will be in your party?"

"Seven."

"How nice."

There it was again, Suichi thought. That unique type of kindness. The way her words formed. Wait, he had to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Let me guess, wife and four kids, right."

Suichi grinned shyly. "Yep."

"Who's name shall I put it under?"

"Uh, Minamino, Suichi."

Kiyu spoke quietly as she recapped Mr. Minamino's reservation. "Minamino, seat for seven." Closing the book, she put it back in it's spot. "When you arrive later tell the men at the door that you have a reservation. They'll let you through."

"Thank you." They shook hands and he walked out slowly. There was something about Kiyu, so familar.

* * *

Masaki Etsuko sat in the living room with his mother as his father and his three older brothers chatted and laughed in the kitchen. 

Jun Etsuko sipped her tea with all the dignity she could muster. As much as she tried the facts about her family continued to loomed over her. She worried about them; more her children then her husband. The only one who seemed to stray from Daichi was their youngest, Masaki.

"We're going to get some wolves tonight boys." Daichi could be heard saying with chuckles. "Full Moon. The whole lot of them will be out."

"Not to mention those guards. Oh the looks on their faces yesterday." The second oldest, Eiji commented. Another burst of laughter.

Jun sighed. Her father was apart of the Condrike organization, so she knew what it was about. Why had she chosen to follow the agonizing steps her mother had once taken? Fighting was bad anyway, but against demons that were apart of a reality fantasy, it was crazy.

"It's alright mother." Masaki whispered. "They'll be fine." He understood what she was thinking.

"Jun!" Daichi yelled as he walked to the main hall. "The boys and I are going out tonight. Don't know when we'll be back." He appeared at the doorway. "Saki you're coming." It was more of a demand then anything.

"Yes sir I'll be there."

Nodding Daichi left with the other three.

"Oh Masaki, I'm so sorry." Tears fell unchecked down his mother's face.

"Stop crying now mother. Their talk is worse then the real action." He gave her a small smile. /Unless that girl shows up again. Then they're all in trouble./ "Why don't I take you out to a restaurant?" He asked. "How about the new one?"

With a nod, Jun agreed.

* * *

Yusuke walked down the long corridor of Koenma's Palace. Botan met him half way. Her smile was welcoming as she concealed the alarm of his presence. "Yusuke it's good to see you again. It's been too long." 

"Hello Botan. Koenma's not busy is he."

"No of course not." Botan knew saying 'yes' would have upset him. Urameshi gave up a lot to cover for Koenma to rule over a third of Demon World.

They walked into the office. Koenma was giving orders to a couple of orges. "Ah Yusuke, what can I do for you?"

"There's a problem. Someone, or something, has invaded my lands and decided to torment and kill my people." He got straight to the point as he was given a seat. "None of my soldiers can figure out who these assailants are; even my top advisors are clueless."

Koenma looked at him. Three years. That was all it was suppose to take. The service should have ended when Yusuke was nineteen. He was thirty-six or so now. Yusuke had been ready to leave and rejoin Keiko, Kuwabara, and the rest in the Nigenkia, but the Kurama fiasco happened, and here they were seventeen years later. Hm, Keiko. She had waited as long as anyone could have for another, probably longer. He knew Yusuke resented him for the ending between them.

"Alright give me the details."

* * *

Opening night for Kamio Restaurant was a hit. Tons of people showed up. The Minamino's arrived an hour early to surpass what they ran into: a line that distanced a block or more. Suichi guided his family into the packed doors. The lobby was chaoic but the waiters seemed to have some order. 

"Sir." One of the waiters said to Suichi. "Sir I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait in the line."

Suichi shook his head. "I have reservations." The doubt in the waiter's eyes made Suichi comment more. "Go ask Kiyu, she'll tell you." With relunctance he did.

Jody looked around. She was impressed and loved the place immediately. "Oh Suichi I'm glad you could bring us here tonight." She smile, switching Emi from one hip to the other. The excitement was ferverent in her tone. "Ricky Kamio is one of the best cooks out there."

Suichi gave her a glance that made her laugh. "Oh honey, you're good too."

Ana grinned at her parents exchanges. She too had wanted to come and taste the food that's acclaimed around the world. She was also here for two other reasons.

"I'm sorry about the confusion Mr. Minamino." Kiyu walked up to them. "Opening night has the workers in a bunch. Come this way." They were given a table against the wall. "Some privacy among the crowd." She passed out the menus and took down drinks. "Someone will be with you shortly. If not, let me know." She added before leaving.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	6. Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Six: Identity

* * *

Koenma listened intently to Yusuke's words. 

"The guards couldn't tell who the demons were, but they do say they saw humans." Yusuke continued. "Humans, Koenma. How is that possible? Hiei hasn't been seen for years. Kurama decided to forget his past. Kuwabara took over Genkai's after her death." He shrugged. "There's no one that I know of that can create a barrier to get them through, unless..."

Koenma knew where he was going with the statement. "It isn't us Yusuke."

Yusuke glared hard at him. "Then tell me straight, do these attacks have anything to do with the Progical War?"

"No, how could it? Everything stopped when Cassandra died. Those children were the key, without them nothing can or could have gotten accomplished."

"Those children were that Koenma, children. Kurama went out of his mind." Yusuke's voice rose. "And we covered for it!"

Koenma sighed. "I know." He whispered. "Everything turned upside down." He rubbed his head. For all he knew, the attacks could be because of the War.

Yusuke breathed deeply. After a long pause he spoke. "I've got my main boys standing guard tonight. I've asked them to bring in one of the mysterious demons." He stood. "I'll send something to you when they get him."

* * *

A sandy blond haired boy with light green eyes came up to the table. "Evening folks, I'm Ty. How is everything tonight?" Rune smiled to himself. Kiyu told him a long time ago that he should get a Nigenkai name so no one will figure him out. Afterall many past demons have human identities now. 

Ana glanced up to speak but her own green eyes got lost in his.

Zack looked at Zeke. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Everything's great." Jody commented.

"That's good. Can I get anyone anything?"

Ana opened her mouth but was quiet.

"Some more drinks will be nice." Suichi spoke up.

"Alright." With a flash of a smile, Rune walked away to another table and then to the kitchen.

"An order of the Shrimp basket." Kiyu called as she walked in the waiters' area to fill drinks also. With surprised eyes she looked at Rune.

"There's another customer at the door." He said passing her.

"It's opening night." She followed him out. "There's always someone in the lobby."

Masaki and Jun looked around. The furnishings were nice. Elaborant with simplicity.

"Hello and welcome to Kamio's Restaurant." Kiyu smiled warmly at them. "How many?"

Masaki's hazel green eyes observed the girl. Dark brown hair seemed black with red tips, much like his own. In fact her profile could nearly perfectly match his. Then again it was a growing trend.

* * *

"Yukina." Kuwabara's voice came from inside the temple. He appeared at the doorway, a tray in his hands. "I thought perhaps you'd like a break now." 

The small ice apparition pulled a few more weeds, patted the ground, then stood dusting herself. "Thank you Kazuma." She sat in the chair he held out for her.

"Those flowers, they look stronger then from this morning." Kuwabara pointed to the area where Yukina was at before. "You've been out here most of the day. Your presence brightens them."

Yukina smiled kindly. "They're the Identity flowers Kurama helped me with during one of his last visits." The sadness was there but covered. "I gave him some after his family's funeral."

"I remember." Kuwabara nodded. "You told him that the flowers will survive for as long as he doesn't forget Cass and the twins."

She stood and walked over to them. "Not only that but the flowers live off our excess energy." She tilted her head. "Funny. I've never notice this before."

"What?" Kuwabara stood and went over to her. "A new flower blooming?"

"No. Look Kazuma. These blue and pink multi-colored flowers are Danika's and Connor's." Yukina bent and took one in her hands. "Their glowing."

"I thought the Identity flowers always glowed?"

The red eyed demon shook her head. "Only if their owner is living." She pointed to mystic stone colored flowers. "Those are Cassandra's. The shine vanished after the house fire." She held the pink and blue flower up to Kuwabara, eyes hopeful. "Don't you see Kazuma? They have to be alive! It's the only explaination!"


	7. Distinct Awakening

Moxy so good to hear from you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully I can get most of the chapters I have written, up before I leave on Wednesday. I'll talk with you again.

I hope everyone enjoys reading. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original YuYuHakusho story line, nor the quote at the end. This story line however is mine.

Chapter Seven: Distinct Awakening

* * *

Jun and Masaki were given a table for two near the back in the same area as the Minaminos. When Suichi first saw them he smiled in their direction. Subconsciouly something stirred in him, as if he knew them.

During their dessert an older woman walked over to the two. He couldn't help but half watch. Only if he could listen.

"Jun? Jun Etsuko!?" Aki Kamio exclaimed as she walked past them.

Maksaki looked up with his mother. Jun's tired brown eyes widened with happiness. "Aki Kamio!" She stood, hugging her. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here." They let go of one another. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know how it is: work everyday." Jun moved to introduce her son. "This is Masaki, my youngest. And brightest." She added with humor.

"Pleasure Masaki." Aki shook his hand.

"Mom."

"Oh Kiyu I'm glad you came over." Aki received a kiss on the cheek. "Kiyu this is Jun an old friend of mine and her son Masaski." Kiyu shook both hands, lingering at Masaki's. There was something demonically familar about him. She'd ask later about their last names.

It was a spark, that was all. But within those few moments Ana felt a whole new world flash in front of her.

Jody grazed her hand. "Ana are you alright? You look so pale."

"I'm...I'm alright mom." Her green eyes looked up to meet Suichi's but he was busy with the boys.

* * *

The watcher. That was the name dubbed to Mitsu. For decades she was to be prepared for the day the 'Cure' would arrive. Only once had she felt like she did now. It was seventeen and a half years ago, during Danika and Connor's birth. One born of the old world, the other born of the new world. Cassandra had known it true that her children were the progidies, but she was hostile and for a reason. Unfortunately the house fire took all three and Kurama disowned every demonic way he knew. Now this feeling was back, stronger then before. Was it possible that they had been wrong about Connor and Danika?

Or even more interesting, could they have been alive all this time?

What a way to give Koenma a visit.

* * *

"Thank you again for coming." Ricky waved to the last group of customers. It was a success. For years he traveled and provided his food to others. Now hundreds of people came to eat at his own restaurant. This time the world moved for him.

Kiyu appeared next to him, arms crossed. "Congratulations big bro."

"Thanks."

"That was awesome Ricky." Chiyo, Ben, and Harumi were at his side all talking simultaneously.

Aki was over by the register counting the earnings. Many of the waiters wanted to go home now. It was after all one in the morning. "Thank you all for your help tonight. It was a success." She handed out their first checks. "Be safe going home. See you all later."

* * *

Emerald eyes glanced in the rearview mirror. Emi was sleeping. Zeke and Zach were challenging themselves with their videogames. Ana was staring out the window. He had expected her to conversate about the restaurant, but as they pulled into the driveway she still remained silent.

"Zac. Zeke. I want both of you to quietly dress for bed." Jody instructed lightly.

"Yes mother." They said together.

Ana undid Emi from her carseat. The infant stirred but remained asleep.

Kurama watched as they walked in the house. Something was different about his oldest. There was an away look in her eyes. Could she have felt what he too had felt at Kamio's?

No. Impossible. There were no tracings of demonic energy within any of his four children. He was sure of it.

_/Were you serious about leaving your demon past behind?/_

_/No Yomi. I forget nothing and leave nothing behind./_

Unfortunately he broke those words a couple of years later.


	8. Rising Revival

Another chapter to entertain. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eight: Rising Revival

June 2

* * *

Her heart raced. No, it wasn't really her heart. It was someone elses. But why would that be? There it was again; that noise. A gun shot? Hold it. Someone was speaking in a hush tone. Everything was blurry. Where was she? Why was there sense of urgancy?

Whoosh. The barrel of a gun was inches from her face. And was that the smell of a fire?

No. No no no no. NO! She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready for it. Someone. Anyone. Help!

"Ana." Her mother's voice rang worried. "Ana."

Her green eyes shot open. Suichi was holding her tightly. He was whispering something to her. "Are you alright darling?" He asked moments later.

Ana brushed it off. "Of course. It was only a bad dream. I shouldn't have watched that late night movie."

Suichi glanced at her. The away look was back. This time with something within her green orbs.

* * *

The Spirit Palace was no different since last she had been there.

"Reiko?"

"Hello Botan."

The grim reeper blinked. "But what are you doing here? I thought..."

"Give it a rest Botan." Koenma walked from behind her. He was in his teen form.

"It was unmistakable wasn't it?" She asked the prince. "The energy. What would you make of it?"

In stature Reiko was two inches shorter then Hiei. Her dark grape colored hair was half up and in two ponytails. Her orangish-brown eyes were clear and sharp. The many visible weapons only led to accusations of what her job was.

"Cassandra and her children are dead Reiko. This has to be a new case."

Reiko smile. "A new case altogether. Not only are we relooking for the Cure. The race has just begun for the Seeker."

* * *

Raging fires. Screams of agony. Demons and humans lying dead together, they're only similarity is the blood they've shed and the unknown cause they had really fought for.

There is a girl among them. She is not the one whom needs to be sacraficed but she extremely important. What is she there for?

Kiyu slowly opened her eyes. What an odd dream and strange sensation. It was if the demonic waves were changing. Was that possible?

There was a knock on her door.

Getting up Kiyu walked out to the living area. She opened the door. "Rune?"

"No, Ty, remember?" He said jokingly. The young man had his hand full of groceries. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

* * *

Kuwabara watch as Yukina prepared the Identity flowers for travel. She argued that they needed to be taken to Spirit World and shown to Koenma. He smiled some. Yukina had cherished Connor and Danika. She always volunteered to watch them. But then Kurama left for a conference and those demons arrived. By the end of the week everything changed.

"Kazuma." Yukina's voice broke through his thoughts. "Will you travel with me?"

"Sure Yukina. If that is what you'd like." He followed her to the back of the garden. Here rested an opening to the Makai and the Reikai.

* * *

Kiyu rested her head on her hand as she sat at the counter watching Rune as he cooked. She was eleven when they first met in Demon World. They didn't fight, which was a rarity among opposites. Instead he had walked over to her, extended his hand, and introduced himself. She gave him her code name, Angel, and ran off. Two years later he popped up at her school in Sapporo. He told her that she was a hard angel to find. Since then they've gone between worlds, defying all that is against them.

"I had to leave early last night. Demon World beckoned. I told Rick not to bother you with my departure."

"Oh. You shouldn't use my brother to get to me."

Rune looked at her. "Rick loves you Angel. He'd do anything for you." He went back to fixing breakfast. "That's something we have in common. Besides who do you think has kept him updated on your movements over the past year?"

Kiyu smiled inwardly. Rune was such a wonderful person. Or in his case demon. Speaking of which, "What happened in the Makai?"

He lowered the cooking heat and moved closer to her. "As you know my father's health continues to decrease daily." Kiyu nodded. She had met Galen durning several small fights between their groups. "Treffen is to take over when father is no longer able to make proper decisions. I overheard a conversation my brother was having with some of his own advisors. Something big must have happened yesterday because there's a revival on the War."

Now that grabbed Kiyu's attention.


	9. An Understanding

Wohoo. First chapter downloaded from college. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Nine: An Understanding

* * *

Reiko drank her tea politely in the Conference room as she waited for Koenma to come back. The door opened.

"You can wait for Lord Koenma in here. He'll be with you shortly."

"Thanks Ayame." It was Yukina's voice followed by Kuwabara's. When they walked in Reiko immediately saw the flowers.

"Koenma must be really busy." Yukina said to Kuwabara. She turned to the table, stifling a gasp. "Reiko."

Kuwabara waved quickly. "Hey Reiko, you here to speak with Koenma too, huh."

She nodded, eyeing the objects in the ice apparition's hands. "The Identity Flowers?" Yukina nodded. She felt Yukina draw back. She had been close with Kurama's first family and in her eyes Reiko was one of many reasons Cass and the children weren't around anymore. She didn't care anyway. Yukina hadn't the slightest clue what had happened. Besides the flowers she was holding further concluded Reiko's claims.

"Lord Koenma." Ayame passed him in the hallway. "Kuwabara and Yukina are here to see you also sir."

The gold eyes of the prince widened. "Thank you Ayame." He glanced at Botan, who was following him, and hurried to the Conference room.

* * *

Masaki sat in his room playing on the computer. On the way home from Kamio's last night his mother told him about her friend Aki.

Aki's husband Menaru was an active member of the Condrike group. Not only that but he was a high commander before his disappearance when his son Ricky was three.

His mother and Aki had been good friends during the first year Menaru was gone. When his father got involved the two women grew apart. Daichi told Jun that Aki was the reason Menaru left. Aki had become lost to the Condrike ways and therefore lost Menaru.

While Menaru had been declared dead his body was never found. Something Masaki thought interesting.

When he met Mrs. Kamio she had much of a human trait. Some where deep inside however he felt that she had a deep hidden demonic past.

He tapped his pencil impatiently. The Makai. It was a connection. He looked at the computer clock. It was early afternoon. Kamio's Restaurant should be open and they were hiring. Perhaps there was a chance.

* * *

The feeling wouldn't go away. No matter what she did it remained. What ever 'it' was. Ana helped around the house but she had the need to get out. To go to Kamio's. Something had happened while they were dining there yesterday.

She walked to the kitchen. No one was going to be home for a while. Her brothers were over a friend's house. Dad was at work and mom was out with Emi shopping.

Leaving a note on the hall cabnet, she grabbed her purse and closed the door securely behind her.

The weather was nice for June; not to hot. For Ana riding her bike to the city was cleansing. This was what she needed.

For Masaki the closer he got to his destination the less confindent he felt. What if he was wrong. It's not everyday someone comes up to you and talks about demons. Well unless your father is head of the largest Anti-demon group.

But Kiyu. He was sure that he's seen her in the Makai. Or maybe someone that looked like her.

* * *

Kiyu spun in one of the chef chairs as she and Rune hung out in the kitchen with Ricky.

Ricky took a taste test of tonight's main dessert. Rune just finished explaining the unexpected news. "A change huh?" He seemed pleased with the concotion and lowered the heat. "So what will happen?"

Rune shrugged. "A meeting has been called." He took a bite of the apple he took from the fruit bowl. "Vampires will be at Rayne's Fort, Lycans at Raful's Caves, and Condrikes will be at Etsuko's Ridge."

"How is it that you know these things?" Kiyu asked aside.

"I'm resourceful." He smiled mockingly.

Kiyu rolled her eyes. "Even my resources aren't that accurate."

"My father kept a record of the Condrike movement. Before his disappearance he wrote of another revival. Maybe they are one and the same?"

Kiyu looked at her older brother. On rare occurances did he ever speak of Menaru. Her eyes met his. Could he know? Was it possible? She too began a new transformation. It happened yesterday when her mom introduced Jun and Masaki to her. Whatever is going on, she'd have to wait until the meeting.


	10. Waiting

Thanks for reading and reviewing...or just reading. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Ten: Waiting

* * *

Koenma and Botan walked into an extremely quiet and tension filled room.

"If I knew we were having a pary I would have had George bring in some chips." Koenma spoke quietly.

Botan gave a fake laugh. "Oh Koenma, you're so funny."

Kuwabara gave a smile. Yukina showed a quick smile. Reiko just looked at her hand on the table.

Koenma laughed nerviously. "Is everything alright at the Temple?"

"Everything is fine Koenma." Kuwabara commented. "No one comes out there much. Except some students for field trips and such."

"They're here for the same reason I'm here Koenma." Reiko glanced up at him. "So I suggest that we start. Hm?"

Koenma and Botan took a seat as Mitsu continued.

"Last night a wave of strong demonic aura swept through all levels of the Makai. I was confused at first. There hasn't been a power like that in ages, if ever. But then an old friend came to visit. He told me what I was coming to believe for myself, the path of the Cure has been re-awaken."

"That's impossible." Botan commented with surprise.

"She's right." Koenma sided. "Cassandra was our only and last link to the Cure. Her children died in that mysterious fire and Kurama refuses to trust all that was before."

Reiko sighed. "That's why they're here." She pointed to Kuwabara and Yukina. "What I'm telling you is evident in Yukina's arms. If Danika and Connor had died in that fire, then why are their flowers of Identity glowing?" She grinned with satisfaction. "Even more interesting is this. Since those are glowing, then the twins have met, and it wouldn't surprise me if they find out the truth before it's told to them."

Koenma turned to Yukina with a shocked expression. It was too much for him to process at once. "Cassandra's, are her flowers glowing also?"

"I'm afraid not." Yukina whispered.

"How are we going to find two children?" Koenma continued. "They disappeared without a trace. There is absolutely no papers on them in Spirit World's records. The Nigenkai would have them separated and the information twisted around."

"Calm yourself Koenma. Don't worry about finding them." Reiko glanced at everyone. "That's the other reason I'm here. When the wave passed something else was with it. A fainter ora but an important part of this war. With this person, everything that has been wanted since the curse began will end."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara jumped in. "Are you saying that Danika and Connor were the wrong ones?"

Orangish-brown eyes glare daggers at the human. "Pay attention."

"What she's saying is that if the twins survived then they were adopted separately." Yukina stared at the flowers. "Because of that another needed to be born to become the one to bring them together."

Kuwabara was stunned by Yukina. She never ceased to amaze him.

"We're looking for the Seeker."

* * *

Yusuke yawned as he stared out the window of his room. The Makai seemed different today. He couldn't put his finger on it. "Come in." He said when there was a knock at the door.

Three soldiers walked in and bowed.

"My Lord."

Yusuke waited for the commander to continue. Almost eighteen years here and they still can't break through their original traditions. "Go on."

"There's nothing, sir. It's silent out there."

He looked at them. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not this kind of silence my Lord." The second one stated.

"Somethings amist." The third agreed.

Yusuke looked back out the window along the vast valley. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed. /That's what I was afraid of./ "Keep a look out then."

* * *

Rune grabbed an apron from the back of the kitchen door. Lunch was a half hour in and Kiyu decided that she would help Ricky and the staff, so he too stayed to help.

Kiyu smiled, hazel-green eyes glittering. "You look like the perfect house-wife, Ty." She teased

"Oh no." He laughed as he walked out the kitchen. "I wouldn't want to take you're prized spot."

With a gasp she threw a small piece of dough. Luckily it missed Rune just as the door swung closed behind him.

Masaki walked slower as he approached Kamio's. Over by the bike rack a girl was sitting as she looked at the building. "It isn't closed, is it?"

Ana jumped at the sudden voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Masaki immediately began to apologize. "Forgive me. I didn't realize..."

Ana giggled. "Please it was my fault. I shouldn't be daydreaming like that." She stood holding out her hand. "I'm Ana. And no Kamio's isn't closed. I just couldn't make myself go in alone."

"I'm Masaki." He took her hand with a smile. "I'm glad I came in time then. Since we're both wanting to go into the same building." He held the door open for her. They walked in the lobby. Two groups were already waiting as another was being seated.

Rune passed by then stopped. "Um, hello. Have you been waited on?"

There he was. A goofy grin found it's way to Ana's lips.

Masaki glance down at Ana. He shook his head slightly at her expression. "No, but uh we're not here to eat right now. Or at least I'm not."

"Oh. Well then what can we do for you?"

"A job." They said harmoniously.


	11. The Past is The Future

Sorry for such a long wait. I haven't had a title for this until now. I hope you enjoy, and you'll be happy to know that I'm working on chapter 25 and 26. For chapters 18-20 and 23-25 though, I still don't have titles. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eleven: The Past is The Future

* * *

"Ah Hiei. Holder of the Jagan. Master, no, tamer of the Dark Dragon." The voice purred.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Stop with your so called praises, it makes me sick."

"Sorry Hiei."

"What do you want? I don't have time for foolishness."

"The name of the Seeker. With that information we'll be able to finally find the child."

Hiei tensed with anger. "You had your child." He spat. "Someone wasn't happy with the result and ended that dream for you're kind."

Fingers caressed Hiei's neck. "Oh Hiei don't you see?" Lips came to his ear. "The Cure is back."

* * *

_"Will you be gone long Kurama?" Her voice rang through his mind._

_"Not long Cass, I promise." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "When I get back I'll take you, Danika, and Connor for lunch at the park."_

_Her slim arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh Kurama I love you so much."_

_He didn't know what possessed him but he pulled her closer in a desperate attempt to keep her there._

"Suichi?"

Emerald eyes came back to focus. Jody was sitting opposite of him.

"Having a hard day at work?"

What just happened? He never did that before. As clear as day Cassandra was sitting where Jody was. But...sighing he rubbed his head. "It's getting tedious. They want me to prepare a seminar for the incoming interns."

Jody put Emi's hat back on. "Well we're glad that you had time to have lunch."

He stood with both giving each a kiss. "I'm glad you asked me to. I enjoy spending time with two of my favorite girls." He waved bye as they parted on the street.

_"Wave bye to daddy." Hazel eyes smiled at the two children in her arms as they said bye to Kurama. Her smile was transforming. He didn't want to leave them._

"Good-bye." He whispered.

* * *

Masaki and Ana sat quietly. Rune had guided them to a back table. Now they waited.

"Aren't you going to interview them?" Rune came behind Kiyu. She was watching the two through the lobby window.

She studied them hard. "Rune last night Masaki was in here with his mother. My mother knew them and introduced me. When I shook his hand something happened." She turned to him. "Ana was here with her family as well."

Rune glanced over to the two. He shrugged. "So. Perhaps they enjoyed eating here and decided that they'd like to work for Kamio."

"Sure." She left him and moved over to them. A smile came to her face as they glanced up toward her. "Afternoon. I here you are looking to work here." She sat opposite of them.

Masaki started. "Well yes. It would be a privledge to work for Kamio." Ana nodded in agreement. "And you are hiring." Masaki added.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

Ana glanced at Kiyu. "I'll be fifteen on July 8."

"I'm going to need permission from your parents before you start." Kiyu directed toward Ana.

Ana averted her gaze.

Kiyu noticed this quickly. "You two passed." She saw their faces lighten up. "I have to talk to my brother about it." She stood as did they. "Can you be here tomorrow by nine?"

* * *

Kuwabara watched Yukina quietly as he swept the hall floors. Since they came back from Spirit World she had been silent, sitting in her garden.

Yukina had been flustered by Reiko's presense. Yet she helped prove the demoness' point. Kuwabara sighed. If Danika and Connor were alive, then why wasn't Cassandra? Also could Kurama feel a connection after being severed from demon world for so long?

_He walked in the dark room with Yusuke and Hiei. Kurama was looking solemnly out the window. They stood quietly._

_"They're gone." Kurama's voice held shock and sadness. "Everything I knew. Everything I loved. Gone." He glanced up at his friends, looking right past them._

Kuwabara shook his head free of that image. He had never seen Kurama like that. He walked to the main hall closet and put the broom away.


	12. Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twelve: Initiation

* * *

June 3 - near midnight

Demon World was quiet. It had a reason to be. Three powerful groups were meeting here in secret places. Everyone knew not to cross anyone tonight.

Kiyu's black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R raced through the Dark Forest of vampire territory. /Vampires will meet at Rayne's Fort./ She remembered Rune saying.

In 1594 one of the strongest female vampires in history was born. Rayne was the sixteenth child of Alain and Carine Dubois. She was also the only child to ever come close to resembling what a Prodigy would be.

For the next century children from both sides vanished.

By 1831 Rayne was an established legend. Nine years later she retired the fact of war and began to build a refugee castle which later became a powerful, strong, and historic fort; Her fort.

The lobby was pretty big. An original candle chandelier hung fifteen feet above the middle of the room. Stairs were straight ahead with a hallway and rooms on either side.

To the left was a huge library. A Dubois family portrait hung above a stone fire place. The walls that didn't have book shelves held pictures of history.

This was Kiyu's favorite place to go when she came here. It housed many memories and the history of the curse.

"Well, well, well." A male voice said from the library doorway. "If it isn't Angel."

She turned around. "Hello Raul."

He stepped down into the library. "So you did manage to hear the news."

Raul was the son and oldest child of Rayne. He didn't take that lightly either. He was born in 1730 and fought along side his mother until her untimely injury that sent her to perminately live in the Human World.

At six foot he was now leutentant commander and army trainer. Like his father, Vincent, he was a master at giving nothing away within his crimson orbs. "Is that your bike outside?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Hm. Another human trait brought into our world."

Kiyu walked past him with a smile. "Oh Raul, if you wanted to ride all you had to do was ask."

* * *

Galen Stein sat at the head of the table. He glanced around. Only a selected few had been invited to tonight's meeting. Ammon, Marsden, Conan, Astrid, Zerla, and Eijin were among the honored guests."Where's Treffen? This meeting was to have started eleven minutes ago."

Moments later Galen's eldest son entered the room. Nadine, his unannounced girlfriend walking behind him.

"You're late."

Treffen gave a small shrug. "I'm here now aren't I?"

"How dare you disobey my orders!" Galen stood quickly.

"Sir." Ammon half stood.

"Father." Hands grabbed Galen's shoulders. "You have to calm."

Sighing he retreated to sitting down. "Hm. Thank you Rune." He patted his other son's hand.

"Well well well. Hello little brother. It's been a long time." Treffen's tone was mocking. "Not busy tonight?"

"Rune's been helping with our cause." Galen's voice held authority. "Do you have time to help Treffen? Seeing as you were late?"

"Sure." He pulled out a seat for Nadine then sat himself. The whole time, gazing between his father and brother. /Oh Rune, such the father favorite. It would be a shame to crash all those dreams of his. While I try to gain support back for the real cause, you travel around, mingling with the same demons we seek to destory./ He smiled sickly. Rune eyed him. /But it's not your fault is it? Angel is something to be desired. Just the faint smell of her could drive anyone to the brink of insanity. Hm, another idea just came to me./ He chuckled silently. /Oh sweet revenge./

* * *

The room was designed like a small theater and it was full. Daichi was at the podeum listening to the talk. Behind him sat his four sons, Ichiro, Eiji, Mitsuo, and Masaki. Unlike with the Vampires and Warewolves were having, there were no females allowed in the Condrike society. They were meant to be home and raise the children.

It was time. Daichi raised his hands; the group slowly quieted. "My fellow Condrikes, our enemy has called a meeting." His voice boomed without the need of the microphone. "There is talk of their Cure being revived and now they are in search for the Seeker; the one who will lead them to their Choosen one." He looked about the group. "We cannot let them get want they want." Murmurs flowed through the men. "We will get their most desired and cherished gift. And when we do, it will be them begging for mercy!!"

Cheers bursted out. The group was flaming with energy.

Masaki was looking at his feet. He didn't feel the way his father, brothers, or communtiy did.

"We begin now in search of the prize!" Daichi continued. He raised his arms again. "We shall split up into groups and take shifts with the search."


	13. Preping

Thanks _Moxy_ for the review! Loved it! Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. A note: I'm currently working on Ch26 and have a good sense of where I want the others to go after that. I don't have an ending quite yet but that's alright. Also if you haven't read it in my profile, a few upcoming chapters don't have titles to them. But I'll be sure to work past that as well. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirteen: Preping

* * *

The dining hall at Rayne's was filled with whispers of small talk. Any vampire able to travel was there. Sitting at the main table was the direct Dubois family lineage. Alaine sat at the head. His wife Carine and their four remaining children, Ancil, Demi, Iven, and Cossette, better known as Syn, sat at his right. To his left sat Vincent, Raul, Trent, who is Syn's husband, and several other people invovled with Alaine's children.

Currently the ceremonious blood wine was being passed out as everyone got settled.

"You should be sitting there too, you know." Another male voice commented. It was Trent, Syn's husband and Vincent's younger brother.

Angel was leaning against one of the many onxy pillars that held up the balcony. "I'm just here as a spectator."

"Hardly." Trent moved next to her. "Here I brought you a cup."

She looked up at the six foot seven demon. "But I don't drink that stuff anymore."

He nodded. "I know. But I also know that you can't go extremely long without something. So here."

She took it, thanking him.

A gong in the cornor of the room rang; everyone quieted.

Alain cleared his throat. "There is rumor of the cure being revived. As you know these types of talks invovled us deeply eighteen years ago."

Murmurs traveled around the room. Angel found her seat in the front row of the balcony, facing the main table.

"Since Rayne's untimely death life has been vaguely quiet. We have spent our time silently stalking the enemy for signs of weakness." Alain continued. His cold but gentle ice blue eyes fell on Angel. "They are weak now, hm, and we must not let them harm the one thing that will end all our sufferings."

Angel felt as if she was to speak. His eyes beckoned her to do so. Even the dark Vincent seemed to waiting. Raul was just mocking with his look. So she stood. Hundrends of pairs of eyes watched her.

"Yes you are right." She heard herself say. "Galen is ill and his son Treffen is planning a take over. Dispite all odds, I think we'd prefer Galen at the throne then the likes of his oldest. As for the quiet of life. Treffen has been setting up his own allies. I've heard that he's even bought out the famous Hiei." She couldn't tell them of her recent feelings. It wasn't time yet.

Gasps were stifled through the gaint room.

Alaine glanced at his wife. Carine had her eyes lowered. He stood. "I want all warriors available down in the basement as soon as possible. This meeting is dismissed."

Clapping invaded Angel's mind as she past the tables, leaving the room. Her eyes snapped over to Raul. He was standing with his arms folded, eyes closed, his aura mocking. /So you managed to speak against those who you try to protect./ His red eyes glanced up at her. /When our groups fight for the final time, I'll show no mercy to any of them./ "Remember that." He said aloud before disappearing.

"Don't worry about my nephew."

Angel turned around. Syn and her siblings stood there. She bowed. "It's alright. I don't mind him."

Syn smiled and nodded. The three behind her turned and walked away.

"Wait." Angel spoke softly. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Oh darling." The older vampire shook her head. "No one knows the right thing to do. We just...well we just go with it." With a sad smile Syn disappeared.

* * *

Rune walked steadily down a secondary hall, to his room. He paused. "What do you want, Nadine?"

Nadine's lemon yellow eyes opened. "You're no fun Rune." She walked toward him. "I just wanted to say hi." She whispered in his ear.

He jerked away.

"Aw come on Rune. Just a little chance?" She moved closer to him.

"Did Treffen put you up to this?" He asked holding her back.

She gasped. "No. But he is right, that wench of a demon has brainwashed you from our path."

Without thought Rune's right hand struck Nadine across the face. "Don't you dare ever speak of Angel like that again!"

Nadine put her head in her hands and ran down the hall. Naturally Treffen suddenly appeared as she ran into him. He looked up. "Woah. My little brother being violent." He smirked. "This is a first." He watched as Rune left and entered his room. He pulled Nadine away from him, holding her at arms length. He noticed the red mark but said nothing. "Well my dear?"

She sniffled as she rubbed her cheek. "You were right. He's extremely protective of her."

Treffen rolled his eyes and started walking again. "I'm always right."

* * *

Masaki watched from a distance as the building emptied out.

"Masaki." Daichi called from behind him. "You'll be on the night shift tomorrow."

He turned to the older man. "Um I can't tomorrow sir."

"Oh and why not?"

"I got a job."

Daichi glared at him. He also felt the eyes of his brothers and others who were close by. "A job?"

_/Think./_ Masaki told himself. "Yea. For the search. Call it a hunch but I think it will work."

Daichi paused then chuckled. "That's my boy." He walked away.

Masaki breathed a sigh of relief._ /That was a close one./_


	14. Yukmura Flower Shop

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fourteen: Yukimura Flower Shop

June 17

* * *

Kamio's was bustling because of the corporate meeting going on in one of the three private rooms.

With a smile Rick was serving up orders and sending waiters back out with the food prepared precisely as asked for.

"If he had to choose between money and a kitchen, the money would feel the cold of not being wanted." Kiyu commented with a laugh.

Rune smile too. "Your brother is always happy when he's in a kitchen."

"Any girl would be crazy not to want him. He's the ultimate cook."

"Hey." Rune playfully pushed her with his side.

"Um excuse me, Kiyu do these look alright?" Ana asked from behind.

For two weeks Kiyu had Masaki and Ana on trial runs with pay, thanks to Ricky. Masaki was on dishwashing duty and sometimes he waitered. Ana was to prepare desserts and also waitered.

Ricky dried his hands and picked up the ringing phone. "Kamio's Restaurant, Rick speaking."

"They look delicious Ana. Good job." Kiyu smiled at her.

"Alright, thank you." Ricky hung up and walked over to his sister. Rune and Ana pretended not to listen. "Remember the wedding I told you about?"

"Sure. The people wanted their party thrown here."

"Well little sister of mine..."

Kiyu rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, a favor."

"More of a demand." Rick chuckled, shaking his head. "Anyway that was Keiko Yukimura, she says that the flowers are in; if you want to go get them for me."

"Of course. Anything for my big brother." She held out her hand. He looked at her with a questioning look. She smiled. "I'll need money to pay for them."

* * *

_/You said you loved me. Promised me forever. Then suddenly your gone, never to come back. Every day, every week, ever year, I think of you. I imagine you coming back./_ Soft brown eyes gazed out the small window near the register of Yukimura Flower Shop. _/I use to write letters, like a small diary, to you for the first couple of years. Then I traveled abroad for a year and ever since I haven't had the nerve to write you again./_ She sighed. _/I just send you thought messages. Not that you get them. I have out our last picture together. I even admit that I brought out the shirt you wore the day before you left, the other day. I never could wash it because of your smell; though it's much faded now./_ A sad smile played on her lips. _/There's a frequent guy who goes into dad's shop. A couple of months ago he ask permission to take me out. Dad kindly apologized to him for me. He knows how I feel. How I'll always feel. Sometimes it makes me wonder if I'll die still waiting for you to come. Will that be case?/_

The bell above the door announced visitors.

"Oh wow. It smells so pretty in here." Ana commented. She wanted to tag along. "My father always orders flowers from here online. He's never brought us here though."

"How nice. Keiko's flowers are the prettiest." Kiyu smiled at her. "Why don't you take a look around while I talk with Keiko?"

"Really?" Ana smiled and walked away.

Kiyu glanced at the counters as she walk up to the counter. "Hey Keiko."

Keiko slowly turned her head, blinking. "Oh hello Kiyu. I didn't know you were here. How long have you been standing there?"

"Well between the last order coming in...and the new one..."

Keiko smiled. "Just got here then."

"Yea." Kiyu nodded. "About right."

"The flowers are in the back in the fridge. They're really pretty and much too expensive." Keiko noted. "I would have done them for half the price."

"You're always so generous Keiko." Kiyu grinned. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh now, Kiyu you know I do weddings free." Keiko walked to the back with her.

"I know. Still I'd like to give something."

"Then put it in the 'tips' jar." Keiko pointed to the group of bouques. "There they are. Aren't they lovely?"

Kiyu gasped. "Oh my."

"I know. They're from the groom's company."

Kiyu pulled one of the vases out. "They smell wonderful; given with love." She put it back. "He must be a valuable worker."

"Yes. Valuable indeed." Keiko answered slowly. She shook her head of wondering thoughts. "Here why don't we get these packaged and ready for travel, hm?"

"Your the boss."

Ana walked slowly around. Every flower was with a pair or more. None were singled. She thought it different. At other shops, flowers were sometimes sold individually.

"They'll be so pretty around the private room. A lot of the smaller buds match some of the decor." Kiyu commented as Keiko, her, and some workers came from the back with packed flowers in their hands.

"I bet."

Kiyu told the workers to put the flowers in the back of the van. She turned to Keiko. "You should come and help Keiko. You're wonderful at it. And it will get you from this shop for once."

She was going to say something but another person interupted.

"This shop is amazing Kiyu." Ana comment, still gazing around.

Keiko looked at Kiyu then at the child. "Thank you."

Ana stopped herself. She bowed. "Forgive me. I didn't know you were talking."

"Oh it's alright." Kiyu chuckled. "Keiko this is Ana Minamino. She's one of the new recriuts at Ricky's."

_/Minamino?/_ Keiko put on a smile. "Hello."

"Ms. Yukimura I've been looking around and noticed that all the flowers are in two's or more. I haven't seen a flower shop do that before."

"No, of course not. I think all things should be together at some point. It makes them less alone."

Ana nodded. "I can see now why my dad always buys his flowers from here." She turned toward the two. "Your flowers are grown with your love. They just glow."

"That's the best compliment someone has ever given. Thank you Ana." Keiko smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes drifting away to a past memory.


	15. Incident at Beric's

Sorry for the long wait, school's been busy...or rather I've been lazy, either way here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifteen: Incident at Beric's (pronounced Bear-ric's)

June 19

* * *

Blue eyes stared into the flames as they licked at a new piece of wood. Powerful black-grey archangel wings were limp on the vampire's back.

"Demon world's quiet tonight." Rune commented. His wolf ears twitched with the small nocturnal sounds.

Angel nodded. "Its getting worst, as if the other demons realize there's a strong storm just over the mountains."

"Things are spiraling out of control at home." Rune spoke softly. "While my father's health continues to drop, Treffen is planning a take over and a war."

"There's a war coming anyway. All he'll do is help it evolve."

Rune stood. His wolf tail tickled Angel. She brushed it out of her way with a smile. "How about Beric's for dinner?"

"Dinner, hm?" Angel stood too. "I'll race you." Stretching her wings, she lifted off the ground and sped past him.

"You're on." As his tail flicked four paws upturned the ground as he zoomed after her.

* * *

Ana Minamino had woken with a start by a vivid dream. Flashes of a fight from another world trained through her mind before she shook awake.

Since beginning her work at Kamio's the images have been getting stronger. She hoped to find answers within the restaurant but so far nothing seemed out of place. Getting up she stretched. A night time snack sounded good.

* * *

"Beric's is full tonight." Rune commented as he took a seat at Kiyu and his regular spot. Beric's was a bar; a place where demons hung out at the end of the day. A human trait that caught on quickly.

Angel nodded. "I'll go up when the bar gets less crowed."

"So what do I get for beating you here?"

Angel looked at him with surprise. "Beating me? Oh no I was here way before you. I just went back to race you again." She smiled. "How do you think we got this table?"

Rune blinked. "What?" He started to laugh. "Figures."

"Oh hey there's an empty spot." She got up. "I'll get those drinks now."

He nodded. "And I'll pay."

"Angel? I didn't think I'd see you in here tonight. It's a full house." Beric's wife said as she made drinks.

She smiled. "Yea. Good to see you."

Beric came from the back and smiled when he saw her. "What can I getcha, lassy?"

"Such the Assie, Beric. We'll have two 'Blue Flame Dusts', tall please."

A couple of seats down a demon laughed - he should have stopped there. "What's a female drinking one of those for?!" His drunken voice was mocking. "Let me get you a lighter drink, less..."

"Unless nothing." Rune's protective voice came from behind her.

On the opposite end of the bar, a black cloaked demon with crimson eyes watched the unfolding scene. Beric was next to him fixing the 'Blue Flame's.'

"Aren't you gonna do something about the fight about to start Beric?" A demon next to the cloaked youki asked.

A smile played on Beric's lips. "Nope. He'll get what he deserves."

"Oh ho ho! The lady's got a protecter." The demon laughed again. Several of his friends joined.

Rune stepped forward but Angel stopped him.

"Ohhh are you scared?"

"Of you? Hardly." Blue eyes remained fixed on the stupid demon. "In fact I could probably knock you out without moving." The glass in the youki's hand broke. Angel smiled. Rune hid his. "If I were you I wouldn't try me. I'd just sit there and drink my drinks." She turned to walk with Rune.

The demon stood, and grabbing the closest chair, charged Angel.

With precision the chair was thrown from his hands and he ended up against a post with the sharp point of a tanto at his throat. The manuver lasted seconds.

The cloaked demon held fast interest. He's seen those moves before, but where. It was a long time ago.

"What did I tell you?" Angel sighed. She placed her katana back in it's sheath. "Go back to your table and continue your night. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The demon scurred back.

As they sat, Rune looked at her.

"What?"

"I'd like to be the one to protect you, you know."

Angel leaned in close to him. "Someday, perhaps."


	16. An Air of Change

Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Sixteen: An air of Change

* * *

June 20 

Kuwabara placed the tea tray on the garden table. Yukina went inside to get the snack tray. He turned around upon hearing a rustling noise. Out from the Identity flowers a new one was sprouting. "Uh Yukina!" He called. "Yukina something odd is growing in your garden!"

The ice apparition appeared at the door with a wondering expression. She moved over to him. "What do you mean Kazuma?" Her crimson glanced where he was. By the flowers of the first Minamino family an orangish-pink bud had grown.

"Did you plant that there?" He asked.

She shook her head, light blue bangs shaking. "No. Nothing looking like that." She moved closer to it. "Where did you come from?" Her voice was soft. The bud bloomed into a glowing Identity flower. Yukina's brow furrowed. "Who do you belong to?

* * *

Reiko sipped her drink at the empty bar. Beric's was quiet during the day. 

"What do you want Reiko."

She raised her brow. "You sound more sour then normal Hiei." She slid him a glass. "I had them make you one."

He looked at it but didn't touch it.

"You know why I'm here." It was quiet for a while before she turned to him. "Is it true?

Oh boy. With an inward sign, Hiei picked up the glass and emptied the contents in one gulp. "I don't have to explain myself."

"But working for the enemy?"

He slammed the glass on the counter. "We are the enemy Reiko. Have you forgotten?"

She looked away. "I didn't know it was going to happen. I figured after Kurama found out that he'd be more aware." She chose her words carefully.

Hiei's expression held surprise. "Kurama knew? He knew that his family was in danger?"

"They're alive. That's why Treffen bought your services. He wants to use your Jagan to find the Seeker."

Hiei leaned on his hand. Why had Kurama been a fool? If he knew his family was in danger, then why did he leave for that conference?

"Once the Seeker is found, the war is going to burst like a fragile pressured volcano."

The bartender put new drinks in front of them.

"How is it that you can be so strong yet so weak, Reiko?" Hiei asked before taking a drink.

Her voice was low. "I was always weak around you."

* * *

Ana was given the duty of being hostess. So far it was easy. Of course the time of day had a hand in it. She smiled as a group came in. "Good afternoon." 

Compliments softly went around. There was a couple who seemed to be in the attention light.

"You picked well daughter." An older man said nodding to the young woman. She blushed and thanked him.

"Are you here for the wedding reception?"

"Yes."

She smiled even more. "Your room is ready. It looks so beautiful. Come." She ushered them to the left of the restaurant.

Kiyu stretched her back. Keiko rubbed her hands together. "I think we've out done ourself."

Kiyu nodded in agreement. They turned when the sliding door opened. Ana walked in with the group. The two woman bowed in respect.

After about a half hour of chatting, the three left the growing group with smiles.

"They really loved your set up Ms. Yukimura."

Keiko smiled. "It makes me happy to see people like them."

"Yes and they were generous in showing it." Kiyu looked around the restaurant.

Keiko grabbed her purse when they got to the lobby. "I'm going to go. Tell me how it goes, okay."

Kiyu and her hugged. "Sure. Safe trip." After she left Kiyu looked at Ana. "Are either of your parents home today?"

"Yes. Mom's home and dad has the day off. Why?"

"Well it's been two weeks and I said I had to talk with them before truly hiring you, just so it's alright with them."

"Okay. Should I call them?"

"No that's alright." There was a leather jacket on the coat rack, Kiyu grabbed it and put it on. "Do you think they'd mind if you ride a bike?"

"Like a sports bike?" Emerald eyes shown excitement.

* * *

Treffen walked down the hall. He was summoned to his father's chambers. Two guards stood outside. With every passing moment, Galen's health decreased and his chances of taking over rose. He walked in, expectations very high. 

Zerla was sitting at the bedside. Not many werewolves shown feelings but she has been with her husband, Galen, for centuries and this hurt her deeply.

Rune was standing over by the small high window, talking with several high ranking guards.

Treffen bent down and kissed his mother's cheek. "How are you handling mother?" His act didn't go un-noticed by his younger brother.

She only nodded.

He walked over to his brother and the guards. "Being the good son Rune?"

"I was summoned here just like you."

Galen opened his eyes. "Good you're both here." His speech was slow. "I have something important to say."

Treffen stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed. Rune walked to the bedside. Both brothers had an eye on the other.


	17. Subtle Transistions

Hey guys. This is the last chapter with a title. _smiles _Also this week is going to be busy because of Mid-term exams. However there will be a nice little break afterward so I can relax and then do some catching up on work or fix study habits. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Seventeen: Subtle Transitions

* * *

Kiyu down shifted the bike as she braked it to a stop in front of the Minamino home.

Zack and Zeke paused their front yard playing. "Mom! Dad!" They ran over to their sister, who was getting off the sportsbike.

"Aw your going to be in trouble." Zeke teased.

Zack had to chime in. "I'm going to tell that you road one of those."

Ana only rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

Suichi and Jody came from inside. They were met by the porch steps.

Jody looked at the bike then at Ana. "Were you...on that?"

Ana sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Minamino I promise you that she was safe." Kiyu commmented lightly. "She had her own helmet and all."

"You guys remember Kamio's Restaurant." Ana stated. "This is Kiyu, she'd like to talk to you two."

Jody fell speechless. Suichi's emerald eyes softened. "Please, come in. Ana will take you to the living room." He walked in after everyone else. "Can I get you anything?"

Kiyu smiled. "Oh no thank you. I'm good."

They all sat once in the living room. Suichi began. "So what can we do for you Miss Kamio?"

"Please, call me Kiyu." She got to the point. "I'd like to discuss a full time summer job for Ana."

* * *

"My sons. It's not unknown that my health is worsening."

"Father you'll get better." Rune encouraged.

Galen held up his hand. "That battle a few years back was my last. Because of it I am like this."

"But what of the upstart? We're going to need your leadership." Rune continued.

"Rune's right father. It's going to get real busy real soon." Treffen had to agree. He wanted to look good in front of the dying king.

Galen nodded. "That's why I've decided that I want you to take over my ruling," He took a breath. "Rune."

Treffen held a small smile until his father spoke Rune's name instead of his own. Pure hatred boiled through his veins.

"Wha...what? Rune was completely taken off guard. "But Tref is much more experienced."

"I've made my choice. The high commanders know of this decision and have retaken the loyalty oath. They'll do it again in a more fashionable state once you take control."

Rune's worried eyes met his brother's dark ones.

* * *

"So you're saying that our daughter has been working with Kamio these past few days?" Jody had taken control of the conversation.

"Yes and she's been doing a wonderful job. My brother enjoys when she provides insight to a menu item. Not to mention the tasty desserts she's been help making." Kiyu met each answer with sincerity. "Ana has been doing an excellent job with what is given to her. I would like it if she could work fully and that's why I'm here. With your permission Ricky could put her on his staff as a full time worker. That is until school, then it's up to you if you'd like her to continue work part time or just wait for breaks."

Jody smiled. She was pleased. Not once did she think that a reconizable name in the country would be sitting in her living room, let alone having a child of hers being asked to join full time as a staff member.

Kiyu's cell rang. "Excuse me a moment." She got up and walked out to the hall.

"K I need to see you immediately."

"Alright. I'll be over shortly." She walked back into the living room. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Thank you for your time."

Ana stood. "Ok is everything alright."

"Yea. Everything's good." Kiyu grabbed her helmet. "Please let me know what you decide." She said, bowing to Suichi and Jody. Ana walked her to the door.

"Thanks for talking with them Kiyu. I think they'll let me continue at the restaurant."

With a nod she left.

* * *

"I should go see Kurama." Reiko walked behind Hiei as they came out from Beric's. "He'll be resilient but he should know."

Hiei didn't answer. He was one of the last people Kurama would probably want to see. "I'll keep this on the low for now. They're not stupid so it won't take them long to figure out what they're missing."

"I trust you to hold them back as long as you can Hiei. You know how warewolves can be. Vampires can be even worse, sometimes."

_/Neither are nearly as bad as a legendary silver kitsune on a rage rampage that's been almost eighteen years in the making./_ Hiei thought as he watch Reiko disappear within a burst of flames.

* * *

Kiyu turned down Rune's road. His own bike was sitting out which meant he just got home. She had taken a chance thinking that he would have went to his appartment. She parked behind him and walked in the building. He was waiting in the lobby.

"Hey."

Rune smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." He waited until they walked into his appartment to speak. He pulled her close to him.

She could feel his distress and his body was tense. "Rune." She pulled away from him. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"It's not good."

She followed him to the couch.

He sighed. "My father summoned Treffen and I to his chambers earlier today. He feels he's getting worst so he told us who his sucessor will be."

"I'm sure Treffen was glad about that. He's been wanting Galen's throne." She noticed the worry and confusion in his light shamrock green eyes.

"If only those had been his words." Rune reached for Kiyu again. "I'm the one who has to take my father's place, Kiyu." He held her closer. "This puts you in so much more danger now."

Things moved more slowly as Kiyu wrapped her arms around him. His words seeping within her.


	18. Living a Lie

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't realize that this chapter had a title. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eighteen: Living a Lie

* * *

"How DARE he!" Treffen paced angrily around the meeting hall of his own building. Nadine and several faithful followers were sitting. "How dare he chose Rune over ME!" He continued to yell. "I." He pointed at himself. "I'm the one who is working toward OUR goal." He spat. "That good for nothing brother is doing an act. All he cares about is that stupid vampire." He paused in mid walk. "But we can change that, can't we?" An idea was forming in his head.

* * *

Reiko stood on the sidewalk outside of Kurama's home. In a way she was glad this had to be done in the human world, he couldn't turn into Yoko when he saw her. When she rang the doorbell, a young girl answered. "Good evening. Is this the Minamino residence?"

"Yes. How can I help you."

"Is your father home?"

Ana looked at the woman for a second. "He's cooking dinner."

"I won't be long."

"Wait here." She closed the door. "Dad."

Suichi stirred the rice then turned around. "Yes Ana."

"There's a lady outside asking for you."

"Watch the stove for me." He walked out.

"Sure."

Reiko stood from her porch seat when Suichi walked out of the house. She watched his expression go from wonder to displeasure.

"Reiko."

"Just hear me out Kurama."

"Hey." Jody walked in the kitchen. Emi was on her hip. "Where's your father?"

"Outside on the porch." Ana commented as she drained water from the noodles. "Someone came and asked for him."

Jody put Emi in her high chair and walked out to the door.

* * *

Rune brushed stray hair from Kiyu's face. He carressed her cheek. What was he going to do? Very few knew of their relationship. He loved her and therfore he couldn't harm any of her clan members. Well except maybe Raul, who seemed to have a problem with him as it was.

"Are you still worried?" Kiyu's soft voice took his attention.

Rune sighed "No matter how much time we have together I still can't get enough of you." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't deny his feelings. "Tref is extremely angry. So yes, I'm worried." He turned on his back. "No, I'm more then that. I'm scared to death. If anything happened to you..."

Kiyu moved to be closer to him. "Nothing is going to happen." He really was worried. "I'm going to call home and then the restaurant." She pulled one of the sheets close to her as she got up. "We'll stay in tonight."

* * *

Suichi waited patiently, though it was thinning quickly.

"Seeing as there's no way around this I'll just say it."

"Not again" He held his emotions in check for as long as he could. "We've been through this already Reiko."

"I know Kurama but if you just hear me out." She countered. "It's about the children."

"It's always about the children." He bursted. "What is it with you people and children? My children are perfectly fine and health and they're going to stay that way."

Reiko looked down. Hiei was right. Kurama had been surpressing his anger. "You're right. No one's going to bother your children this time Kurama. I just figured you'd like to know that the war is firing back up."

"And why exactly would I care about the war, hm? That is the reason a good portion of my life is missing. Yet here you are, recaping everything for me. As if I don't live it everyday in my subconscious." He turned away. "So sorry if I could care less about what's going on in your world, Reiko. Go find your miracle child and finally leave mine alone."

Orange-brown eyes stared up at the red head. Her anger was rising a bit but it was replaced with remorse immediately. The anguish she saw in his turned emerald eyes made her realize just how much he had been hurt; and still was. She never noticed it before because she had been too busy to. She sighed. "The miracle children belong to you Kurama. You're not going to believe me and that's fine you have no reason to but I'm going to tell you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" He had turned back to her.

"The Prodigical War has rekindled because they're alive, Kurama. Danika and Connor. Somehow, something happened. But I know for a fact now that your children are alive."

His legs collasped under him and he found himself falling into a cusioned chair. "That's not possible." He mumbled. "They died in that fire. I searched for months."

"And that was good." She said after a while. "Go see Yukina. She has the proof." Reiko smiled some. "Hiei would have come to tell you, but I figured it was best if I did instead."

"I need time." Kurama said slowly.

Nodding Reiko walked away. As she went down the walk way Kurama called her name. She turned. "Yea?"

"Thank you."

She glanced down. "Don't thank me Kurama. I'm far from deserving it." With that she faded in the night.

Jody closed the front door quietly. Just before she got to the kitchen she heard the door open and close. She noticed how aged her husband looked. "Suichi, is everything alright?"

He looked up and gave a smile. "Yea." He paused to lock the door. "I should finish dinner." He kissed Jody on the cheek as he walk past her.


	19. Pondering

I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Nineteen: Pondering

June 21

* * *

_/Hm, the stars here are nothing like they are there in Human World./_ Yusuke was outside, laying in one of the bare fields. _/I don't think those are even stars. No, more like a figment of my imagination./_ He stretched and sighed. _/It's times like these that I wonder what you've been doing. Oh Keiko I've messed up your life a lot since our teens. You were always there though, so stubborn too. But you couldn't wait any longer and for that I don't blame you./_ He sat up. _/No one will tell me and I haven't asked, I just hope you found someone who treats you like you should be./_ Yusuke got up and walked back to the castle. Before going in he turned and looked back over the land. _/You'll never know how much I miss you Keiko. Nor how much I'm sorry./_

* * *

The cavern chamber was huge and dark. Raul landed softly on the ground, staying in his knelt, bowed position.

Ancil walked from the main passage way. "Raul? What brings you here?"

"I've brought urgent news for Lord Alain."

"My father's busy. I'll take your message to him."

He nodded. "Galen Stein has stepped down as King." Raul stood. "He's given orders that his youngest son, Rune, shall take command."

"What of Treffen?"

"Nothing. He's angry I'm sure. But as far as movement, well he's been a silent predator."

Ancil nodded in approval. "Well done. Thank you Raul." He walked away. At the end of the hall he knock on a door. "Father."

"Hm? Oh, what is it Ancil?" Alain was looking over several maps.

"Raul gave me important news." He didn't wait for a reply. "Galen has passed his throne to Rune."

Alain glanced up at his oldest son. "Rune?" This would pose a problem. "Is he sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you Ancil."

With a nod he left.

Alain walked over to his chair. He rested his head on his closed fist.

_//I came in secret. What is it that you want Galen?//_

_//I'm glad you could find the time in your busy schedule to fit me in; cousin.// Galen gazed away. //All things considered though, I want you to be the first to know this.//_

_Alain took a seat across from his warewolf bretheren._

_//It's difficult for me to do this. Afterall it's everything I've know since time itself.//_

_//What's that?//_

_//Ruling. Fighting. Everything that's between our clans.// He looked directly at the vampire king. //Since our last major battle, Rayne's battle, I've been fighting my own demons. Since that scrimage I have gotten weaker. It's to the point now that I can no longer give orders to my men.//_

_Alain thought on it a moment. //You're handing the throne to Treffen?//_

_Galen smirked. //That would be the logical thing to do, wouldn't it? But no. My eldest is a good leader, however, and unfortunately, that's all he is; that's all I tought him. We both know that in the long run he would never make it.//_

_//Then...//_

_He nodded. //Rune has what it takes. He knows what to do without going overboard and risking good lives in the heat of war.//_

_//But he's a pup compared to Treffen.//_

_//True but Rune has an understanding that has become lost to execrated demons like us Alain. He is the role of the new generation. We lost our chance at lifting this curse a long time ago. I think we should let it go now.//_

_Alain stood. //As you have said, this is all we know. To let any of it go means that we forget what we've fought so long and hard to receive.// He walked to the door and paused before leaving. //I'll think on what you've said tonight. I can't make promises Galen but thank you for the jesture.//_

_//Before you go. There is another reason I've choosen Rune over Treffen.//_

_Alain turned. His blue eyes trying to deny what he knew._

_Galen nodded his head once. //Good. You know who I'm talking about then.//_

"The fool." Alain said to himself. "What is he thinking, acting upon that idea so suddenly." His eyes narrowed in concentration.

* * *

"Good morning." Rune said as he put the finishing touches on breakfast.

Kiyu was wrapped in a towel, her hair semi-dry. "It smelled so good. I had to come see what you were making, Lord Rune." She teased.

"Remember that too." He spoke with authority.

She watched him as he finished. He was giving her more assurance then he had.

"Oh yea before I forget." Rune commented. "Rick called earlier and asked us to pick-up some ingredents from the market."

"Okay."

* * *

Ana tossed in her sleep. A voice spoke softly, whispering words.

A woman in very ancient clothing stood in front of a large cavern wall. Ana saw what the woman saw. There was writing that Ana didn't understand.

"This curse upon my children will also be their cure." The woman spoke. She was writing in a thick paged book. It's leather bounds worn from use. "So it is done, so it shall be written."

Ana opened her eyes, shaking her head some. "Who was that?" She asked herself.


	20. Possibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. 

Chapter Twenty: Possibilities

* * *

Kurama was quiet in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. Could he believe what Reiko told him? Should he believe her?

"Suichi?"

He hid the sudden jump. How did he not hear Jody coming. "Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He turned to her. "Why?"

Jody moved close to him, her hand covering his. "You're holding this spatula so tight."

Suichi let go of it.

"It must have been a tough conversation." Jody looked up at him. "Are you sure everything's alright."

Well let's see. An old friend stopped by to say that the children he thought were dead for years happen to suddenly be alive. "Yeah Jo I'm alright."

She looked away. His lies always kept her from the truth. Sometimes she was grateful that he felt the need to protect her so. Other times she wished he told her everything. "Here." She took the spatula from him. "Why don't you go get the children up and I'll cook for a change."

Suichi sighed and gave a short smile. "Sure." He kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks sweetheart."

* * *

"So it is done." Ana was on a short break and of course she was daydreaming. "So it shall be written."

Kiyu was walking past when she heard those whispered words. She noticed them. They were a more older version of justice. No one used phrases like that. In fact the last time she heard that phrase was in the early months of Rune and her's meeting.

Ana smiled at Kiyu as she walked past. She was glad her parents agreed to let her continue to work here.

The rest of the day went on normally. Customer after customer piled in to enjoy the famous food that was Kamio's.

During her lunch break Ana continued to ponder over her dream. She hadn't a clue to whom the woman was. She wasn't afraid though either. "My children's curse." She mumbled before eating some Ramen.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ana looked up. It was Kiyu. She smiled back at the older teen. As she watched her take a seat Ana noticed the seriousness behind the kindness.

"So, how is everything."

Ana shrugged. "Alright."

"Good." Kiyu wasn't convinced. "I was just wondering. You've seemed preoccupied the past few days. I only wanted to make sure things were all right." She sipped her drink. "Your parents didn't change their mind, did they?"

"Oh no. They're very pleased with me working." Ana focused on her lunch.

Kiyu observed the younger girl. Something was bothering her. And it wasn't every day that you'd hear the words 'So it is done. So it shall be written.' Only those learnt in the ancient ways know the power of those words. Something stirred in Kiyu. "Excuse me. I have to go somewhere." She stood. "Will you be ok until Ricky closes?"

Ana looked at her with surprised eyes. "Uh s-sure Kiyu."

* * *

"Um, Doctor Minamino?"

Suichi turned around. "Yes."

"Oh good." The younger man bowed. "I'm going to take over your shift for you tonight doctor."

He nodded. "Thank you." Giving the last bit of orders to the nurse in front of him, Suichi walked to the locker room and hung up his jacket.

_//Your children are alive Kurama. If you don't believe me then go to Yukina. She has the proof.//_

He had called Jody earlier and told her that he was going to be late. He knew she wanted to ask why but instead she just said that dinner would be there when he got home.

As he handed his train ticket over, Kurama couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. In the beginning of their relationship he felt that he really loved Jody. She was funny, sweet, kind, but over the years and especially now he felt as if he had wanted her only to fill the void in his heart. She was suffering because of him. But hadn't he suffered too? If Reiko was right though, there wasn't enough suffering in the world that he could do.

He sighed as he looked out the window. Dusk was turning to night quickly. The sky was lit up with dark oranges, reds, pinks, and blues. _/She never mentioned Cassandra./_ A single tear floated down his cheek.


	21. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Twenty-One: Mixed Emotions

* * *

Rune looked over several papers on the table with the heads of the army. He was in his half demon form.

"Master Rune. We must secure the subject before the others do." Marsden commented.

"Yes I know." He said keeping his eyes on the papers. "How are we on patrol?"

"Good my Lord." Ammon spoke up. "If anything foreign stirs out there, well that will be it's last movement."

"Good. I like where we're headed." Rune shuffled the papers together. "I'll look at these more closely. Until then keep up the work."

The soldiers stood, saluted and left.

Treffen appeared from the shadows; he was clapping. "What a performance."

Rune looked up from his seat.

"I'm very impressed little brother." He sat and put his feet up on the table. "I don't think I could have done a better job."

"What do you want Treffen?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you in action is all."

Doubt was written on Rune's face. It was quiet for a few minutes until Treffen got up. "Actually, I did want something." He looked at Rune. "I was wondering how Angel was taking your new position." He left chuckling evilly.

* * *

Kurama stepped off the bus. He looked up at the steps to Genkai's Temple, takin note of the solar lights placed at every fifth one; something new.

At the top he noticed a soft glow coming from the main room. Sighing deeply he went to the right, over to the garden. What if Reiko was wrong? Could he live with this last light of hope being diminished?

"Kurama?"

He looked up barely too numb to show his surprise. "Oh, Yukina. I'm sorry. I..." He didn't want to be noticed that he was here. But he forgot that despite her living in the human world, Yukina was a demon.

"Reiko went to see you didn't she?" Her eyes soften. "Why don't we have tea?"

A few moments later they were sitting in a smaller room off the main hall. Yukina poured Kurama some tea, then poured her own.

"Is Kuwabara coming?" Kurama felt he needed to make small talk.

Yukina smiled, shaking her head. "He went to bed about an hour and a half ago." She took a sip. "We had a group of people today who wanted a tour."

"So it was busy? That's good." Kurama also took a sip. He forgot how good Yukina could make tea. He smiled. "The last time I had this..." He stopped.

"Cassandra and the children were with us." Yukina knew what he was thinking. "Reiko told you about the flowers and I'm guessing you want to see for yourself?" She looked at him. He was staring at his cup on the table. "You're relunctant because you fear she may be wrong but your heart has already jumped to the hope that she's right and that they are alive."

Emerald eyes gazed up at the ice apparition. Her appearance makes her look vulnerable but she was a strong demon. Yukina got up. "I want you to see something and I want your opinion on what you think it could mean."

* * *

Angel walked through an old forest. The trees were bent, crooked, and rotten. This was the Dying Forest. A place where no demon dared to trespass. This was the living area of the Elder.

Elder was not human and yet not demon. Angel figured that Elder was a female, probably beautiful once upon a time. She was an old old blind woman who knew almost anything about Lycans and Death Dealers. Her own past remained a mystery however and as far as Angel understood it very few knew that Elder resided here.

Up ahead there was an upside down u-shaped hut made of mud, sticks, and other natural items. Though no one came around nor ever imagined harming this seemingly helpless old woman, there was a ten yard perimeter barrier just in case. It was here Angel knelt and waited.

* * *

Kurama inspected the orange-pink flower Yukina had isolated from the flowerbed. They were sitting in the room that she named the Garden room, since the garden was just outside the door.

"It just sprouted out from the ground." Yukina commented. "I know I helped plant them but did you put in a seed that looked like that?"

Kurama put the flower down. The aura surrounding it was unfamilar. "No."

"Is it an Identity flower?"

"It is and that's what odd. They don't just bloom out of nowhere without a planted bulb."


	22. Elder

Happy Holidays 2007 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Two: Elder

* * *

It was quiet, very quiet, and extremely dark. The faint of heart and the weak would not be able to withstand the conditions of the giant cavern and it's many small tunnels. This was what was within the small hut. Only appearing to those who were allowed by the Elder.

Angel drop down through the hole and floated some thousand feet before touching ground. Her night vision did wonders as she looked around. She was nine when they first met. That was also when she found out that a third form was housed within her. One that was strange to her. She didn't try to tap into this power though. For as long as she could remember she's kept that other demonic form caged up. Or so that's been the case up until recently.

"Angel?" An old voice rose from the deafening silence. She bowed. The blind woman nodded. "So it is you. I almost couldn't tell." She turned and walked back the same way she came. "Come child." They walked silently until the soft glow of the living room candles shown on the stone walls. "You've come to me troubled." Elder spoke, waving her hands for Angel to sit.

"I'm afraid that I will not be prepared for any more surprises." She chose her words carefully. "There's a stir coming in the near future."

"Hm." Elder nodded. "So I've felt, my child."

Angel glanced down. There was a circlar pot between them. The contents, a heterogenous mixing of glowing colors.

Elder noticed the varying emotions surrounding Angel. "I'm listening my child, if you want to talk about anything."

For a long time she was silent. Elder waited patiently, knowing most of what was going on. "Lord Galen passed the throne to Rune."

"This makes your relationship harder?"

"In a way, yes." Angel rested her head on her hand. "Since our time, warewolves and vampires were bred to never get along. Rune is one of the few that don't see our past as our future. Giving him the throne..." She stopped.

Elder felt the subconscious worry that the girl across from her held. "You fear that the position he's in, something will break inside?"

"No, not break. Rune is a strong demon. It's just some of our members don't trust the other. If word got around that the Lycan leader was seeing a Death Dealer, things would get worse then they already are."

"I see." Elder turned to her left to a table behind her. She picked up a clay pitcher. "Would you like some?"

Angel shook her head. She didn't know what the stuff was but it was potent. You could smell it from outside the hut, nearly four miles north west from them.

"That's not the only reason you came to see me suddenly though is it?" Elder raised the wrinkles above the perminately shut eyes. "Do you know something? Important information, perhaps?"

"On the body of mens' souls lies many scars." Glacier blue eyes lifted to stare at the old woman across from them. "Only one has the power to open the truth and erase them forever." She looked away. "There is only one who knows our past..." She paused a moment and looked back at Elder. "So let it be written. So let it be done."

The wrinkles on Elders face became deeply etched and heavy.

* * *

Ana had left Kamio's early. She was cleaning tables up at the front when she saw her father in a taxi at the red light. Since that evening when the lady showed up he had been acting strange. This morning she heard her parents talk and he had said something about going to a temple. Now she poked around while her father sat inside talking with another woman. A sweet fragrance flitered through the air. She followed it, coming to a well kept garden. Dispite all the beautiful flowers though, it was the darker part of the garden that pulled Ana in. The back of the garden that called to her. Voices rose from the building behind her causing her to hide close to the back; next to something that she couldn't see.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kurama?" Yukina asked. Kurama walked behind her as they walked to the Identity Flower patch.

Kurama nodded his head, keeping silent to hold long awaited emotions back. At first he couldn't believe what he saw when they stopped in front of the flowers. He dropped to his knees slowly. When he finally spoke, his voice had a shocked tone. "I-I always thought, but...I..." He reached out and touched the twins' flower, it glittered more. Next to them were the deadened flowers of his first wife. "Cass..." He whispered longingly.

Yukina lowered her head. "I still haven't figured where Danika and Conner could be." Her voice was soft. "I'm trying to be optimistic, you know."

Kurama could only nod.

Ana moved quietly, trying to avoiding being seen and heard while also wanting to get a closer look. Something in the trees made a sudden noise, this made Ana scream and drift backwards. Instead of hitting the ground, though, she fell into a hole.

Kurama jumped at the screaming. Yukina jumped from freight. "What was that?"

Emerald eyes searched the area. "Yukina there's a portal to the Makai in here correct?" She nodded. He hurried to the back of the garden. Under some brush a familar item caught his attention.

"Whose is that?" Yukina asked when he picked up the purse.

"It's my daughter's." With a worried looked he glanced down at the hole. "It's Ana's."

* * *

Alain was standing at one of the windows in his chamber at Rayne's Fortress when Carine strolled in. His bright blue eyes glowed as he stared fixated in the distance.

The queen vampire rubbed her hands down his back, massaging the tense muscles.

"Did they leave?"

It was quiet save for the rumble of thunder in the far off mountains.

"Trent was already gone." She replied. "Vincent said that he seemed uneasy and was restless. So he must have felt the change before it happened."

He nodded. "Trent has always held a liking to Angel."

"Hm." Carine agreed. "That's true." She walked over to her vanity and sat on the chair. The mirror lied about her age as she stared back at herself. "He was the one to take Angel under his guidance when she was found."

Alain sighed. "This is getting out of our reach now." He turned to her. "All we can do from here is assist the best way we can and have this transistion run as smoothly as possible."


	23. Puzzle Piece

This is the first chapter that I've started from the beginning while being in College. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 8/25/07

1/2/07 - Happy New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter 23: Puzzle Piece

* * *

Angel raced through the forest. She was three miles from Beric's and closing in fast. Since finding out that her own assumptions were in fact correct she called Rune and told him to meet her there immediately. Now as she came close to the bar something entered her senses. When she walked through the door, the scent was stronger.

Drunken laughter rose up. Angel glanced to her right, rolling her eyes. It was the group that hasseled her the last time Rune and her were here. That scent was over there though, so she strode in that direction to the bar. As she moved she felt someone watching her.

"Please, just let me go."

She heard a familar voice say to the troublesome demons. Taking a side glance she noticed that it was Ana. Her ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Gentlemen." A male's voice spoke. Across from Angel, on the other side of the table, stood a cloaked man. From a glance it seemed he had no demonic powers, but she knew better then that. Deep within she could sense the flow of demon blood in him.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

The only features seen on the man's face were his hazel eyes and a smirk. "Who I am isn't really important. What is though is that this young lady has asked you to let her go, yet you will not."

Angel rested back against the counter. The feeling she had felt earlier had come from this stranger.

One of them stood. "And what if we don't let her go, or care what you think?"

Hazel eyes glanced at the demon. "I don't care that you don't care what I think. But you really don't want to not let her go."

"Oh and why's that?" This demon was the same one Angel had a run in with. He was holding Ana's wrist. He stood.

In an instant a small hand dagger was centimeteres from his throat. Angel spoke with a warning in her tone. "I'll have no problem getting her from you, but you and your buddies won't get up this time." She moved the dagger closer, pressing it to his skin. She noticed that the stranger was looking at her. It was if he knew she'd do this; that part she disliked.

Slowly the head demon let his grip on Ana go. Frozen to her spot she was relunctant to go even with the two whom were helping her. "Come on, Skylee."

The group laughed. "Looks like she doesn't want to leave us." The leader turned around to Angel. "Seems as if I have the upper hand this time."

Suddenly Ana stood and hid behind Angel. "You shouldn't speak so suddenly." She turned and walked to the door. The stranger followed her outside soon after. He watched as she released the girl and laid her against a tree.

"Will she be alright?"

Angel glanced up at the stranger. "Yes."

"Was that level of mind control good for a human?"

She stood. "Didn't I say she's alright?" Her voice held aggitation. A cold breeze swept in from the south-east opening of the woods, just in front of them. The stranger disappeared. Angel sniffed the air. Wolves were two miles away. Picking Ana up, she ran toward the back of the tavern and entered through the woods there.

* * *

It had been so long since he was in demon world. But as soon as the ever dark skies opened to his eyes, it was as if he had never left. Not realizing it but he was six miles south of Yusuke palace and ten miles south-west of Angel and Ana. His faint fox senses told him that danger was inevidable. This pushed him to move further. Yukina had told him to wait until she got Kuwabara up but he insisted on going and they could catch up later.

He was sick with fear. It was as if he was reliving the past. His heart rate increased dramatically and his skin was drenched with sweat.

He had fallen asleep somewhere between the airport traffic and the highway. The taxi driver knew where to go though, so he was good. But the sudden jolt of the brakes woke him. The smoke filled his nostriles before the driver could tell him that they couldn't go on any further.

The street was blocked by police tape and fire trucks; a house was burning badly. He rushed out of the taxi, tears stinging his eyes. He ran past the authorities but several unoccupied firemen stopped him before he got past the last fire truck. It was his house, his home, that was burning. What of Cass and the children? Had they been able to make it out?

He begged them to let him go. He just had to get to the house to save his family. He only took a few steps after pushing through the uniformed men before the house burst into flames, collasping minutes later.

If it was possible his heart stopped and two days later he woke up in the hospital. His life forever changed and he himself, to never be the same.

Now he rushed to find his daughter and prevent a parallel tragedy.

* * *

A whisper on the wind stiffened Hiei as he slept. Cold claws gripped his mind, threatening to hold him under their control. "It's time, my Jaganashi. The one we've been waiting for has come to demon world at last. Go, find her, bring her back so her powers can be used to find the chosen child. Go!"


	24. Guardian Angel

This is the last chapter with a title until chpt 28. Hopefully I can get some ideas for them and have them up for you readers soon.

Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Four: Guardian Angel

* * *

Paws barely touched the ground as their owner moved swiftly through the forest. She had summoned him but he was late; too late. Her scent was faintly around Beric's when he arrived, two others were mixed with hers. He stopped to sniffed the ground. Other wolves were on the hunt. They were from his brother's hidden tribe. Yellow eyes narrowed. So she was right in saying that she knew who the Seeker was. Now Treffen's men were after her and the Seeker, and well ahead of him. All he could do was continued on the path of her scent and hopefully catch up to her before the others.

* * *

The guards outside of the main door of Urameshi's quieted their talk. To their right, fifteen yards, Reiko walked from the brush.

"Who are you?" One asked as they each gripped their weapons tighter.

Her orange-brown eyes were whole, the iris' were extremely thin slitted. "I'm not the one you need to be fearing." She walked past them. "Urameshi should know that I'm here by now. I promise you won't get fired."

The meeting room was just off the dining hall. Currently Yusuke and his five top advisors were engrossed in thought and small chat. A knock on the door startled them. Reiko strolled in. The advisors stood, weapons and energy ready for a battle.

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Name yourself!"

Reiko's eyes opened slowly. "It's good to see you again Yusuke."

"Do you know her, my Lord?"

"Leave us for now." He spoke with shock still evident in his voice. Relunctantly the five left Yusuke and the girl. "Reiko."

"You've set your men to patrol a larger perimeter so I'm sure you've heard the news."

"I hear things now and again. Why don't you clarify the info for me."

She looked at him from across the table. Her eyes were more narrow then normal because she was in her human-like demon form. She smirked. "Your going to have company tonight; important company. I'd prepare a good meal for dinner."

"What? Who?"

"Your men are going to come across four vampires, a warewolf, three humans, and a fire demon."

"What?!" He took in a breath. A realization hitting him. "Is this all apart of the war?"

Reiko glanced back toward the door, narrowing her eyes more. "If I were you, I'd get rooms cleaned too. It's about to get busy here."

* * *

Hiei sprinted from tree to tree. If the wolves were on the child's trail, why exactly did they want his help? For all it was worth, he was really doing this for himself. He wanted to find and warn the kid. One of the reasons, he figured, was to make up for the scars in his past.

He stopped. Was that...no it couldn't be? It was though. It was Kurama's demonic aura. Hiei strayed off track five degrees to find what the old fox could be up to.

* * *

Angel rushed through the small uprooted path. The wolf group was a half mile or less behind her. She was moving at almost top speed but the enemy still seemed to close the gap between them. She'd fly, however there wasn't room for her wing span and she did not want to risk an air attack.

Conciousness slowly came to Ana as she realized that the environment was moving past to quickly by natural standards. For a moment she was frightened and fought to get released.

Taken off guard, Angel tripped and slacked her grip on Ana. She tumbled to the ground but moved so collision with a tree was avoided. Ana got tangled within some vines before she connected with the ground.

Angel scurried to her feet. She moved over to Ana and went to grab her. Ana pulled away though. The wolf group was getting closer, Angel could vaguely see their silouettes in the distance. She growled. "We don't have time for this." Gripping Ana's arm she sped off again. Moments later two wolves appeared, one on either side. Icy blue eyes narrowed. "Do you trust me?" She asked and then repeated herself when Ana didn't reply.

"Y-yes." Ana said

Angel slid to a stop, dropping her to the ground. She reached for her double-barrel gun that rested in its carrier on her back and her pistol that lay in its holster on her belt. Twisting around she shot at the two targets. Another wolf pounced onto her from above, knocking the weapons from her hands. Sharp claws dug into her as she was shoved against a tree. Grunting she held the wolf by the neck to avoid the dagger like teeth.

Ana stifled a scream as the other two wolves approached her.

Angel growled as her fangs appeared and her orbs became slits. Kicking her heals to the bark of the tree, spikes shot out from her shoes. Driving them into the wolf in front of her she threw him and hurried to help Ana. Grabbing the last two by the tails her vampiric strength enabled her to dispose of them easily.

* * *

Kurama paused. Was that? No it couldn't have been her ki. But who had a similar wavelength to hers that he knew? His sensitive ears picked up a battle three miles from him.

"I thought I was being deceived." Hiei landed softly behind him. "But obviously it wasn't my imagination."

Kurama turned. It had been a long time since he last saw his fire friend. "H-Hiei."

He smirked. "Don't get sentilmental on me fox."

Howls rose from throughout the forest.

"Looks as if back up is already here." A female voice spoke from above. Three figures zoomed through the branches, headed in the direction of the wolf cries.

Emerald eyes narrowed some. He reconized that voice as well as the demons themselves.

"Should we follow them?" Hiei didn't even have to ask.


	25. Which Side

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Five: Which Side?

* * *

Syn glanced behind them, her eyes observant.

"What it is?" Trent asked.

Vincent stopped. "We're being followed."

Syn jumped next to them. "Come on out." She didn't have to guess. "Hiei. Kurama."

"Should I be interested?" Vincent's crimson eyes were dangerously narrow. The relationship between the fox and the vampire lord was a rocky one.

"Not really." Hiei commented back.

Kurama growled in frustration. "Are you headed toward those demons?"

"Demons?" Vince rose a brow. "Have we forgotten what we were?"

"I don't have time for this."

"You seem to never have have time for things like this Suichi." Vincent was taunting.

* * *

Her eyes were shut as she held tight to her apparent new friend. She yelped again as another weapon was thrown from behind.

Angel jerked to the right then back again. Some how they were gaining on them with great speed. "I want you to do something for me Skylee." Ana nodded as Angel moved to avoid another thrown weapon. "When we stop, if we have to, I want you to continue running in the direction we're going understand?" She nodded again. "Good. I should be right behind you but if I'm not you'll run into a large building. I want you to go inside and find Lord Urameshi. Tell him who you are and he'll take it from there."

"B-but what about..."

Angel shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of them." She jumped over a small reveign, topping over when they got to the other side. Angel held Ana close to her as they rolled. It took a moment for Ana to regain her senses.

"Hey." Ana shook her. "Are you alright?" A wolf jumped over them causing her to scream and shake Angel harder.

"Well, well, well. They weren't kidding when they said there was a human roaming about."

An arrow flew threw the air, penatrating the wolf's skin. "Sorry you lame excuse for a youkai, that human belongs with us humans."

"Not today boys," Angel commented but her voice was different. "She's not going with either of you."

Ana noticed the eye change. They were gold with an ice-blue outline around the irises.

* * *

Syn stepped between them. "Hear that?"

"Smell that?" Trent counterquestioned.

"The screams of a girl and the horrid scent of those Lycans and Condrikes." Vincent looked back to Kurama and Hiei. "I bet I know who has an idea as to what's going on, hm?"

Kurama pressed passed them and broke out in a full run. Hiei hurried behind.

"I always enjoyed mid-day chases."

Syn placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's a storm coming Vin, it gets dangerous around here when it pours."

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as she stared out one of the windows in Yusuke's throne room. "A raging storm is going on down there." She whispered to herself. "This could get worse."

"What could get worse Reiko?" Yusuke walked up next to her.

She turned around, taken off guard to her surprise. So she switched it to him. "Do you have a medical staff on hand?"

"I have some qualified men." He leaned on the windowsil, eyes closed. "Why?"

She glanced back to the horizon, words slightly above a whisper. "They may need them."

* * *

They got the upper hand of the enemy again and were back on the run. After a while Ana risked seeing what color her friend's eyes were.

"It's Angel, by the way."

"Huh?"

"My name. It is Angel."

Ana thought about it until a drop of dark red liquid fell onto her palm. She gasped. "Angel."

"What is it?"

"Your bleeding."

Angel stopped. Her breathing was heavy. Why hadn't she reconized the wound before? It must have been from that passing weapon earlier when she lost her footing after the ravine.

"Is it bad?" Ana asked full of concern. "It's not my fault is it?"

She knelt, giving a reassuring smile. Her ears picked up subtle noises surrounding them. _/This isn't good./_ "Ah! Come here." She pulled Ana close her her. Weapons of all kinds flew threw the air.

Ana yelped in surprise as two large objects covered them.

* * *

The three vampire lords along with Hiei and Kurama stopped.

"What...what kind of energy was that?" Kurama questioned.

"Trent we have to find Angel." Syn pulled out her sword.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "We're surrounded, but we're not the priority."

"We have to hurry." Trent's speed increased two-fold.

Rune sniffed the ground. He was on the right track, but the blood, that worried him.

* * *

Ana slowly opened her eyes. A dark gray feather floated down into her open hand. "An...Angel?"

Strans of silver hair mixed with black. Fox ears were placed on the head. She stood.

Ana glanced about. A barrier was stopping anything from getting to them. She noticed that the eyes from before were back.

"What are you staring at?"

Ana crawled back away from her. She gasped when she was stopped by the barrier also.

"Huh? Oh no!" Syn commented as they got closer. "Look. It's a barrier."

Kurama stopped.

Hiei landed next to him. "What is it fox?"

He bent down and picked up shedded fur. "There were demons and humans here."

"Nani?"

"Hm." Vincent sneared. "That thing has more power then I thought."

"Don't say that. Angel isn't a 'thing'."

"Trent's right Vin."

He lifted his hands and grabbed the two swords that lay in their sheaths on his back. "Still, if she transforms...I'll have no choice but to kill her."

The roar of a wolf sounded from their left. Rune jumped from the risen ground and resorted to his human like demon form before he touched the barrier.

"Fool." She said of him.

"Angel." Ana stood. "What's going on? You're scaring me now."

She looked at the girl with surprise and that distraction was enough to weaken the barrier and permit Rune in. Her eyes narrowed at him.

His tail whipped anxiously. This was getting bad; her transformation into the other demon form. For now it seemed that both forms were battling it out within her. "Hey." He called to Ana. "Get behind me. This isn't going to go over well with her."

Nodded she did as she was bid. What more could she do?

He lowered his head, pulling out a strange looking weapon that resembled a gun. He went for a capsule of liquid in his jacket pocket. "Forgive me, Angel."

"I don't understand." Kurama continued. "How could so many bodies deminish like this?" He and Hiei looked up at as the barrier light got brighter. A voice screamed in agony.


	26. Clouds

I've had this chapter since 12/7/07 but I haven't been able to come up with a title. Rereading this I decided to name it 'Clouds' for whatever reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-six: Clouds

* * *

(two and a half hours later)

_The fire was consuming the house. Her energy was well more then 90 percent gone now and the smoke inhilation was damaging her perception even more. Where were the children? They were too quiet. The enemy! She couldn't let the children fall into their custody. She'd have enough power to get them out of the house. What would happen to them afterwards, she hadn't a clue. Anything was better for them then being in the other's posession._

_She crawled on the floor. The sharp pain of the gun shot wound was freezing her being. She had to get the twins out of the house. Where was he. He was suppose to have been back already. Could he feel their suffering? Was he going to rescue them? She lost the feeling in her arms and dropped._

_With the last of her strenth she spoke similar words that the dreamer heard once before._

_"The curse upon the first children has found a cure within the second children." She closed her eyes in pain. "Let it be known, let it be written. No harm will come to the second children until the rightful age when they can protect themselves. Let the second children, my children, live as long as they possibly can." Her voice faded as the last of her will disappeared._

_No one was in the house when it collasped._

Ana slowly opened her eyes. There it was again. Another of those dreams. What were they?

"Your awake." Yukina sighed with relief. "We were worried but I can see that you'll be just fine."

Ana lifted up on her elbows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukina." She smiled at the young girl. "You're Suichi's oldest daughter, Ana, if I'm not mistaken."

Green eyes glanced about the room as she nodded. "Um what happened?"

"Hm?" When Yukina and Kuwabara arrived at Urameshi's palace she was asked to watch Ana until the girl woke up. Kuwabara told her if there was time later he'd take what he learned and tell her the story.

"There was a barrier and a girl changed. Then another person broke through and shot her." She lowered her head. "Or at least I think that's what happened."

Yukina slightly nodded. "You must be talking about Angel."

"Umhm. Do you know if she is alright Miss Yukina?"

The ice demoness shook and bowed her head. Unfortunately she didn't know anything yet.

* * *

"He's not back yet, sir."

Treffen narrowed his dark yellow eyes. "But he is on the trail?"

The two messagers in front of him looked at one another. "We lost him while the group was chasing after Angel."

"She had two others with her. But one of them got away."

Treffen's brow rose in interest. "Really?"

"From what we could gather, the one that remained with the vampire was a young human girl."

Tref flexed his right hand. "That will be all." He rested his head on his left arm. _/A human girl, huh? So the seeker is in the enemy's court./_ He smiled. _/I guess father picking Rune as his successor turned out to be the right play for my plan. I won't have to get my hands very dirty now./ _His eyes closed. _/And I know the perfect way to crush everyone in a single moment and watch the events unfold until my time to take control is apparent./_

* * *

Raul stared out one of the two windows in the library at Rayne's Fort. It had begun to storm soon after his father, aunt, and uncle left. The rain ceased but the greying clouds remained.

_//Mother why are those things always in the sky?// A much younger Raul jumped off the chest that rested against the wall below the window in his parents' room._

_Rayne sat hemming one of his shirts that ripped during his play. //They're called clouds, Raul.//_

_//Clouds?//_

_She nodded with a kind smile. //And there are many reasons why they are up there.// She placed his shirt on the desk and lifted him to her lap. //Someone could be getting sad and thus would make the rain fall soon after these clouds are formed.//_

_He gazed at her with his fahter crimson eyes in wonder. //What about that light and noise?//_

_//Lightening and thunder. Those come out when someone is terribly angry.// Her eyes brightened. //Ahh, look at that son.// She carried him over to the window._

_He watched as a colorful object formed through the clouds. //Mother what is that!?//_

_//That's a rainbow.//_

_//Rain...bow.//_

_She nodded. //They come out when someone is happy and/or when victory has been taken by the right side.//_

_He studied it a while longer before turning to her. //I like these rainbows better then those clouds mother.//_

_She kissed him on the cheek. //I like them better too Raul.//_

"Mother." He whispered with angered eyes. She had been taken away from him, from them all. He turned away and walked out, his full length jacket blowing behind him.

* * *

Angel mummbled as consciousness formed in her mind again.

Rune rushed to her bedside. His voice was full of concern.

She was still weak from the anestetic. "Is she...is the girl alright, Rune?"

"Yes." He nodded. "You protected her well."

She took in a few breaths. "I remember..." She paused. "I remember covering her with my wings to stop the weapons...but that's all." Her eyes closed slowly as she drifted back to sleep.

He wrung the cloth and placed it back on her head. Pulling his seat closer, he held her hand. The more she resisted the demon urge of her vampire side the more that mysterious side of her grew in power. /Oh Angel. If only we knew why you have this second demonic side./ His ears heard the door being opened quietly. He stood as Trent walked in.

"Hm. Oh forgive me. I didn't know anyone was visiting her."

To Rune the Vampire Lord sounded troubled. "I can leave if you'd like me to Lord Trent."

"No that's alright." He moved to his left, toward a smaller room. "But if you have time to talk..."

"Okay." He got up and followed the older demon into the room.

"How much has her transformation progressed?" He asked when the door was shut.

Rune sighed. "Her wings were still there. But this time some type of feline ears appeared."

"First the change of eyes. Then the accompaniment of silver hair. Now feline ears."

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." He leaned against the wall. "Her past is a mystery for us all. And I wish I could help her..."

"Do you know that she's been going to Elder more often as of late."

Trent admired his boots.

"I do my best to protect her in the Nigenkai but what happened today scared me."

"Do you know the human girl?"

"I do. She works with Angel and I at Ricky's restaurant."

"I see. I remember her telling me about her human brother's business."

Rune nodded. "I suggest eating there at least once. Besides, from what I understand, Rick's late father held a respect for the Warewolf and Vampire groups."

"Perhaps we'll give it a try someday."


	27. Prepreparation

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pre-preparations

* * *

June 22 early morning

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vincent, Syn, Kurama, and Hiei were scattered around the large meeting room.

"Our appreciations Yusuke." Syn spoke. "I'm a bit surprised though that you had men on call."

"Well to be honest if Reiko hadn't come and told me what was going on, they wouldn't have been prepared for Angel."

"How convenient of that."

"Vin." Syn quietly scolded. "Don't say such things. If she hadn't been ahead of us, Angel could've been in a worse state."

"If Reiko had come early in the evening on the night Rayne died, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now." He bitterly replied.

"I'm flattered to be the center of discussion but lets get one thing straight Vincent." Her orange eyes pierced through him as she walked in. "Rayne was my best friend. Her death was not my fault. Perhaps if you took better care of those in your house..."

"Don't you dare..."

Yukina pushed open the door soon after. Ana and her felt the tensity of the room. "We aren't interupting anything, are we?"

"Hardly." Yusuke replied with relief.

Ana smiled and ran to Kurama. "Father."

"Ana." He wrapped her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. She looked around. "Angel, she protected me. But where is she?"

"Angel is resting. She'll be down later." Trent walked in, closing the door behind him. "It's good to see you all again.

* * *

The high charcoal ceiling came back into focus as the faint sound of someone shuffling about echoed. She lifted to her elbows.

"You shouldn't move yet."

"I'll be alright." She noticed the wrap around her upper body. "So it was that bad was it."

"What?"

"My second side must be getting strong if you had to restort to shooting me with a blood bullet."

He sat beside her with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry Kiyu."

She rested her head on him. "Please don't be. You had to do what was necessary."

"I know but still." They sat in silence until he spoke again. "You should regain your powers soon. The third hour is almost up."

"Good."

* * *

Ricky was finishing cleaning the kitchen when Masaki walked in. "What can I do for you at this time of evening Etsuko?" He asked without glancing back to know it was really him.

"How long have you known?"

"Hm? Known what?" It was a retorical question. "Oh that you were Lord Daichi's son?" He pretended to think about it. "Since Kiyu gave me your resume, maybe before that. Perhaps when you first walked through that door with Ana Minamino."

"Your the late Lord Menaru's son, are you not."

Ricky turned to him. "I suppose you looked that up."

"I did my research."

"So what is it then, that I can really help you out with Lieutenant?"

Masaki leaned on the island counter. "I want the truth."

* * *

Angel manuvered her way around Urameshi's until she found the group in the large dining hall. She couldn't help but be amazed at the size. It must have been at least three times bigger then Rayne's.

"You're awake now." Trent gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

She walked up to the table and leaned against an empty chair. "Like I've been punished for reaking havic." She had regained her demonic state half an hour ago and finally decided to come down.

"You were given a large dose of medication." Vincent commented. "You're an idiot for letting something as serious as that go."

Syn gave a more sympathetic look. "How long have you gone without blood?"

"Oh come on. You guys are acting like I can't take care of myself."

"You can't, sometimes." Trent voiced. "And I'm sure you haven't blood-lusted since..."

"Since my last run through Russia, yea yea I got it." She sighed in defeat.

"Keep that attitude now, but be grateful that that no good Lycan was there to save you and that human girl."

Blue eyes lowered as thoughts consumed the mind.

* * *

"I feel bad that we had to leave before Angel was able to come down." Ana was walking between Rune and Kurama. Yukina and Kuwabara were in front of them.

Rune smiled. "Don't worry about her. She understands the situation. Besides, we should get you and your father back home before suspicion rises."

"Here we are." Kuwabara commented of the portal.

"Thank you for escorting us Rune."

"It was my pleasure Miss Yukina."

She turned to Kurama. "Can you come by the temple later today. We're going to have to come up with a plan."

"Plan?" Ana whispered.

Kurama nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He reached for Ana and walked through the portal.

Yukina softened her eyes. "I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Yea." Kuwabara nodded. "Kurama's been through quite a bit."

"It seems that preperations are in order." Rune commented quietly.

"Will you be joining us later then Lord Rune?"

"I hope you will not mind the company." He walked off, headed back to headquarters. There was much he had to get through in one night.

"We should head back too Yukina. He's right, there are things to be done."

* * *

Kiyu fumbled in the dark hallway, searching for her appartment key. She had wanted to stay in the Makai, her wounds wouldn't hurt as much, but she decided that she needed to return. She pulled off her coat, whincing as she did so, hanging it and her purse on the rack. The light on the answering machine was blinking. There was one new message.

"Kiyu darling it's your mother. I haven't heard from you in a while and you haven't been home since you've returned to Japan. I understand your independence but at least call me back alright. I love you."

She walked out to the living room.

"That looks like a pretty bad wound."

Kiyu nodded, colasping onto the couch, eyes closed. "I was unconscious for hours."

"I had an unexpected visiter come to the restaurant tonight."

"I was wondering what was with the serious tone. What did they want?"

"The truth." He watched as she sat up. "He knew that Menaru was the late lord of the Condrikes and that I was his son."

"Was he of demon origin?"

Ricky thought on it a moment. "No yet at the same time yes." His brown eyes lowered. "His print was not unlike your own."

"Who was it?"

"Lieutenant Masaki Etsuko of the Condrikes."

She hid her surprise with another question. "Did he find his truth?"

"No. But he now holds the key to seek it out."

* * *

Masaki rested in his room, looking up at the ceiling. His talk with Ricky was partially successful. If anything he's own theory had been tested and proven correct. When he was younger he didn't want to believe his father's words; the words of his adoption. It was an accidental finding happening when he overheard his parents conversation six years ago.

So if he really wasn't Masaki Etsuko, then who was he?


	28. Silent Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Silent Goodbyes

* * *

The bus ride home was a silent one. Ana sighed as she gazed out the window. She was grateful that the driver had the radio on. At first she thought she was dreaming but now she was sure that she wasn't. She looked up at her dad who's eyes were hidden behind his dark red bangs.

Kurama wasn't so much aware of his surroundings. He felt he was dreaming. _/First Cass and the twins now Ana. Who will be next in their merciless war for unavailable salvation? Reiko was right on one thing, Connor and Danika are alive. She lied to me though about not harming my children this time. I've denounced all that Demon World is and I refuse to let them protect Ana in that vile place. But who, who can protect her if I cannot? I wasn't strong enough to protect my first family from dying and I was traveling between all three worlds during that time. I've remained in Japan for almost eighteen years now and that refresher trip to Demon World tonight has shown me the regression of my demonic strength./ _He slowly blinked. _/Yukina appeared willing to help but what will this meeting accomplish? It'll only be the three of us./_

"Dad." Ana had to get him talking. This was all new to her. She had to know what was going on. "What did Miss Yukina mean by 'plan.'? And what was that place where we were at? To be honest I'm so confused. I don't know what to think or to do." She looked at her hands on her lap. "In a way I'm not surprised. After all I've had dreams about that place. On the other hand it's so incomprehensible. I need...I need your guidance dad."

Kurama took her hands in his own while his free arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. "I will protect you Ana; you and our family. I do not want you to worry about it. I will handle it."

She leaned on him realizing how tired she was. Her eyes closed as she listened to the faint heartbeat that was her father's. _/He's changed. Ever since that Reiko lady showed up, his eyes have been recapping the past. I just wish I could do something to help./ _Ana felt a deep burning from within, but not from her. No, it was coming from Suichi. Something within him was waking but she couldn't tell what it was. All she knew was that his wavelength was like that of those in the other world. But how did she know that?

* * *

Kiyu sat in the gazebo swing in the backyard. She returned to the appartment around two this morning. Then Ricky and her talked for a half hour or so before he left. Afterward she manage to take a brief nap. It was seven now and the sun was rising from the horizon behind her. The breeze off the ocean intertwined itself with her long reddish brown tresses.

Aki slowly went down the stairs. Ben, Harumi, and Chiyo were still sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. As she walked to the kitchen something from outside caught her eyes. Going over to the sliding door she noticed it was her oldest daughter. Minutes later she was beside her, freshly brewed coffee in both hands. "Kiyu."

"I forgot," Her voice was reminincing. "I forgot how much I loved the ocean." She gladly took the mug her mother handed her as she sat next to her.

Aki smiled as she gazed out at the calm cromatic bay. "This is the first time it's been so subtle like this."

Green eyes lowered to see their reflection in the mist of the coffee. She sighed. "Mom."

Aki turned to her. It had been so long since Kiyu looked as vulurnable as she did. "I know it's been an unsuccessful run, trying to find whom your parents are."

"I know." She faced her with a smile. "In a way it never mattered how much I traveled though. I always knew that my home would always be here."

To Aki her daughter's green eyes sparkled with the fading hope of the past and the prospects of the future.

Her tone became serious again. "There's a major change arising and I want you to know that I've never regretted anything." She stood. "And I love you mom. I love everything you've done for us and I love the kids."

Aki stood and held her daughter. "Kiyu Kamio you are one of the strongest people I know. You'll get through this obstical, you always know what is best for a siuation." She put a kiss on her forehead.

Kiyu smiled. "Thanks mom. I needed that."

"Harumi, Ben, It's Kiyu. Kiyu is home!"

Aki chuckled. "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

She glance back at Chiyo who was in her arms. "How can I resist?"

* * *

Piles of paper lay across the table in Ricky's appartment dining room. Some of the last entries were dated eighteen years ago. He sat there intently studying the data. _/The year before my father's disapperance his writings changed. Every entry mentions the 'child who will save.' If I'm not mistaken one was actually two when this 'child' was born./_ He flipped through the pages. _/Not once does my father name any of the family members though./_ He glanced at the last entry.

"I went to their house today. I finally met the woman who gave birth to the twins who are suppose to change the worlds of the Lycans and Death Dealers. She was nothing like I would have thought and certainly one who could handle herself. But behind those eyes I could tell she was frightened of something or someone. I promised to her that I would keep her secret and as far as I know only a small number of us know.

Which brings me to my next concern. Someone has been following me as of late. I believe it is an inside job. If I had to guess who was behind it, I'd say it was that rebel Etsuko. He's always causing trouble at our meetings and he even went as far as to threaten me; of all the nerve and in front of Master Kamio at that. Father lashed out at Etsuko and I haven't seen him since. It's been close to three weeks now. Come to think of it, those twins were born about three weeks ago. It was the New Year in fact. I know now that I am connecting the dots. Unfortunately I feel as if I will not be able to finish the puzzle and if that becomes my fate I wish to pass the tradition on to my only son, Ricky, if he so wishes when he's older. I've talk to Aki about this as well. She such a wonderful woman. I could never tell her enough how much she means to me; her and Ricky are my life."

Ricky put the paper down. His father disappeared nine days later and then a few months later Kiyu was at their door. He had turned four around that time also. "Hm and father wanted me to take his place if something happened." He stood and walked over to the sliding glass door, going out onto the porch. The lights of Tokyo began to brighten as the sun gave way for the moon. "I guess I'm going to have to make a good amount of people mad, but the restaurant will have to be put off for several weeks."

* * *

Jody was feeding Emi as Ana walked in the kitchen. "Hey mom, I have a question."

"Alright." She looked at her daughter, seeing a worried tone in her emerald eyes.

"Was...well was father married before he met you?"

Jody sighed. "Yes. But I think you should talk with him about it."

Ana nodded. She had hoped her mom would tell her. Somehow though she felt as if her mom didn't like the idea of the other woman. "I will. Good night."

"Good night sweetie."

Kurama stood in the backyard. He called the hospital when Ana and he got home early in the day. He told them he was taking a few days off. They understood of course. After all, he hasn't missed a day since that time so long ago.

* * *

Kiyu rested on her bed. The flickering of candle light illuminated the room. Visiting her mom and the kids was partially the reason she travelled back to Sapporo. There were two trinkets that she wanted to retrieve before she went back to the Makai. A foxtail dagger and a silver chained mystic fire stone dragon. The only pieces to her past.


	29. Timing

Thanks katana777 for your review and your suggestion. I'll look into. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Timing

* * *

Kiyu walked out of the building complex, putting her bike helmet back on. Rune's bike was in the lot but he was not home. She figured he was in demon world, keeping up appearance as the Lycan leader. Before leaving Sapporo she called Ricky at the restaurant, strangely though she received a message saying that it would be closed for break until further noticed. She dialed his cell afterward, finding that he was already on his way to Genkai's Temple. She told him that they weren't expecting much company. He replied that as the new commander it was his job to be at this meeting.

/_Commander./_ The bike reved. _/Ricky has never spoken about Menaru's job with the Condrike group. He must have found something that would make him change so suddenly./_ Making a u-turn she headed out of Tokyo, toward the eastern sea side.

* * *

"Rune?" Zerla entered the chamber.

Rune turned from the window. "Mother."

"I thought I'd find you here this evening." She closed the door behind her.

"You're looking tired mother." He helped her with her seat. "Is father's health getting that bad."

She sighed. "I'm not really sure, honestly. He sits in his room mumbling about the past." Her lime green eyes held worry. "Sometimes I think he's hurting from not being in your place anymore."

"He surprised us all with his choice." Rune gave a small smile. "We'd all be glad to see him back and well again."

"I would too." She touched his cheek. "I never got a chance to ask you how you felt about your father's decision."

"Mom you know I'd do anything he asked of me to for the necessity of our future."

"I know. And that's why he picked you. Along the way your brother lost the view he once held and your father understood how you felt about our situation."

It was rare to see his mother like this. The utmost respected Lady Zerla use to be a fierce warrior in the day.

"I suppose that's also why your father choose you and not Treffen." She smiled at him. "Demonic race means nothing when it comes to love for you."

His ears twitched.

Zerla chuckled. "Oh son, did you think you were hiding the fact that you were dating Angel? I mean we are wolves and we do have excellent noses."

Rune sat slowly.

"I understand you have somewhere to be tonight, am I correct?" She wrapped his hand in hers. "You are the new lord, my son, you must do what you see fit."

He only gave a nod.

* * *

Ana sat with her father on the late night train. She was lying in bed when she heard him preparing to leave. Even with the confusing emotions within her she knew she wanted to go; needed to go. Earlier in the day she had gone to call Ricky at the restaurant but he beat her to it. He told her that due to some unexpected events that the restaurant was going to be closed until further detail. He reassured her though that all workers would be paid at least half of what their paychecks were, if not more.

She sighed as she gazed out the window. The moonless night gave the stars more light power. They sparkled like gems in a cave side. "Hey dad aren't the stars pretty tonight?"

"Hm?" He took in a deep breath. "Yea, they're nice."

He had been relunctant to let her come with him. She insisted though, saying that she needed to know what was going on too. He fell silent after that and hasn't seemed to notice her since. _/I wish I knew what was going on. I wish I could help him with his past. I know that he disappears for an entire day, three days during the year. I've asked mother about it but then she just does what he's doing now./_ She looked up at him. _/Such a distant look he has. I wonder what dad is thinking about./_

_/How...how could it be possible that Danika and Connor are alive? I was there, I watched as our house burned and collapsed. It should have been me in there. I should have been there with them. I was suppose to be there but she wanted me to go to that conference. Why had that been? More importantly why is this happening again?/_ Kurama looked up. This was their stop. "Come on Ana."

"Dad." Ana spoke after a while. "Look I know something must be going on, otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way, but I'm confused also." She glanced up at him.

He sighed in defeat. "I know and I'm not sure myself what is going on. So Ana dear please bear with me until I figure it out, alright."

Nodding she followed him to an open taxi.

* * *

Yukina poured two extra cups of tea. Having Ricky Kamio and Masaki Etsuko show up was a bit of a surprise to her. However after their explaination, it made some sense.

"Thank you Miss Yukina." Masaki bowed gratfully.

Ricky bowed also and took a drink, facing Masaki. "If Daichi finds out what you are doing, he'll really raise a riot."

"Doubtful." He shook his head. "If anything, he probably figured I'd make this move." He too drank some tea. "It wouldn't surprise me. After all he's given me several small jobs and let me off far more than any of the others."

"So he hasn't trusted you from the start."

Masaki shook his head.

Angel flew up the stairs, masking her demonic powers. Her ice blue eyes searched the area. Something was off. She paused at the top of the stairs, narrowing her eyes. Raul stood between her and the temple. "Raul."

"You're stupid you know?"

She growled.

"My mother died dreaming of an alliance like this. Then in mortality she died again, fighting for the same idea that took her away from Demon World."

"Why are you telling me this? I know the history of Lady Rayne."

He snickered. She knew nothing of his mother. "I'm telling you this because it's a foolish notion. There is no cure for this cursed life. I had to learn that twice."

"You're wrong."

Angel and Raul turned to the sudden voice. Kurama stood under the arch. Ana behind him.


	30. Unresolved Feelings

Whoo. So far I think it's going well. We're already so far along and I don't see the story ending any time soon. Believe it or not there's a good 10 to 20 more chapters to go, maybe even more. This is the start where questions will be answered...well in the next chapter but this is a beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. There is a copyright on my own characters as well as the story's plot.

Chapter Thirty: Unresolved Feelings

* * *

The glass ball on Elder's overcrowded table glowed. With ever crippling fingers Elder searched within it for the cause. 

* * *

Alain sat in the library, an old tattered book in his hands. It was a copy of Celeste's diary.

"Because of my deep love for Adalric our children have been cursed by the people of our families. For years I have search for Asce and Azzo but they have gone their separate ways creating wars between the creatures that have now risen. I have protected them with their intertwining names but I have also forever put them in a situation where no one will ever win. Soon I will joining my darling Adalric so with the last of my days I will work once again to fix the problem our love created."

He sighed.

"Sounds like you are in deep thought." Carine walked down the three steps and over to him, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"My grandmother died without knowing the truth of her children. Or at least knowning what really happened to them." He flipped to the next page. "She made an effort in the last of her will to change something she took for a mistake. 'This is most likely the last of my entries and so I write a cure for my boys and their followers. Twins born parallel to them will have the blood it takes to restore order. A girl born in the old age and a boy born in the new age. The prodigies to the curse. So I have written it, so it shall be done.'"

Carine touched the signiture. "She signed in blood."

"Her death was the only time I saw my father and uncle come together and act as civilized brothers."

"What about Adalric."

Alain shook his head. "He died several years before from an unknown illness."

Carine laid her head on his. "If only they could see the events that have unfolded since. It would be so devastating to them."

"I can't help but think of the children we've lost because of this war. The hatred that has continued to fed each generation."

"But then there's Angel?"

"Her relationship with Rune has proven our theory wrong." He closed the diary. "They live as if what they are doesn't bother them."

"That's because they are not worried about what has always been for us." Trent stood in the doorway. "Unlike many of us Angel was not raised and taught to hate the other half." 

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed with burning disgust. "You."

Ana moved further behind Kurama.

"I suppose you'll want to join in this little gathering."

Kurama nodded. "I've let Rayne down for too long now."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother!" Aura swirled around him. "You are part of the reason she is no longer living."

"That's why I want to make it right this time." Red bangs covered his emerald eyes. "She died alone, needing my help."

Raul screamed in frustration immediately charging after Kurama.

"No, Raul stop this." Angel held out her hands in desperation. Ana tightly shut her eyes. Two figures moved from different directions.

Ana opened her eyes only to notice blood dripping from an injury. "Dad!" She hurried back to his side. Kurama stood frighteningly still, his eyes wide with horror and surprise.

Yellow-green eyes stared intently back at defiant crimson ones. A deep non-fatal wound was sliced across Rune's chest, a wound that was suppose to have been Kurama's.

"That's enough." Vincent stood from his knelt position between his son and Rune. There was a dent in his armor where he had blocked the end of Raul's blow.

"Why did you stop my attack?"

Angel rushed to the group. "Rune!"

"What were you thinking?" Vincent turned to his son.

Raul growled.

"Don't make me ask you again."

"I was thinking of mother's death." He replied through gritted teeth. "Why did you stop me from getting revenge."

By this time the group inside the temple came outside.

"That is exactly why I stopped you, you fool."

Raul lost some of his edge.

"Your mother would have not approved of your actions tonight. I know she taught you better Raul."

Angel covered Rune's injury with her hands preparing to heal him. He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't. "But if you don't let me..."

"I'll be fine."

She looked at him with confusion trying to search within his yellow-green orbs.

"Mr. Minamino are you alright?" Masaki asked.

"You could have easily let him kill me Vincent."

The Vampire lord smirked. "If it was a different time and place I would have gladly watched. But like I said it is something Rayne would've not wanted."

"Well," Ricky cleared his throat. "now that we've worked that out why don't we go inside and talk."

Ana looked up at her dad, the boy next to him was familiar. "Masaki?"

He gave her an innocent smile.

"But what are you doing here?"

"The same reason we're all here kid." Raul commented.

Angel glared at him. "You mean besides killing people."

"Don't be stupid Angel. My attack wasn't directed toward a human." He moved toward the temple.

Vincent stopped her from going after him. "It's not you who he's angry with."


	31. A Story

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-One: A story

* * *

Angel dabbed the wound on Rune's chest. "I know you were trying to show your position out there, but don't ever do that again."

He smiled but remained quiet.

"Who changed your mind to coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She stood and rinsed the cloth out. "You had business to attend to. So someone had to convince you otherwise."

"I was sitting in my father's office when my mother showed up."

"Zerla?"

He nodded. "She told me that I belonged where my heart was."

Angel bent back down. "So she knows about our relationship."

"Many of our people do. I guess it was sort of pointless to hide it. It's not like we aren't higher demons to not know anyway."

She finished wrapping the bandage, taping it off. "There, all better."

He lifted his arm, rotating it to check its movement. "Raul must really not like Suichi Minamino."

"I agree. He blames Minamino for his mother's death. I'd finally like to hear the story myself and see how everyone connects." She walked out of the room, Rune following behind.

"So you're here because of this war too?" Ana asked of Masaki and Ricky.

"You can say that." Ricky replied. "It's a long story, hence the reason for this meeting."

"Since we're all present, I guess we can begin."

"The master of ceremonies speaks"

"Don't get smart kid." Vincent glared at Angel.

Ana glanced about. "So is everyone here of demon origin?"

"Hardly. Otherwise we'd be of a lesser value." Raul commented from a corner of the room. "There are four humans, three vampires, one wolf, one fox, and one ice apparition."

"There are five humans." Suichi quietly corrected.

Raul scoffed. "Don't kid yourself Kurama."

_/That's the name that lady, Reiko, called him./_

"I'm not kidding. I gave that life up when Cassandra and the twins died in that fire."

"But that can't be true because we're all here." Angel interupted. "And it's apparent that Ana was given the gift as Seeker to find these twins and bring back peace among our torn lives."

"You have no idea what your talking about." Raul started again. "You grew up in the human world, taught by a human woman. How torn could your life have been?"

"Oh?" She stared at him. "How tragic a life you must have had. Tell me, how many centuries did you get to spend with your mom?" She continued before he could answer. "No offense Vamp boy but this isn't all about you. Or have your forgotten everyone else whom held Rayne close to them?"

It was quiet until Ana spoke again. "I'm still confused. I mean I can't deny the strange events that have happened," She glanced about the room. ",but Vampires, werewolves, demons of the sort, I always thought never existed."

"A long time ago they hadn't." Kurama answered. "It is written that a forbidden love casted a curse on any children who would be born from it."

"A forbidden love? That's horrible."

"It is but Celeste was no fool. She may not have been able to save her children but she made sure that future generations would one day be free."

"We're still waiting." Raul's voice rose again.

Angel could still see that Ana was confused. "Why don't I start from the beginning. So many years ago, a time that we younger people can't fathom, lived the Dubois, their territory being current day France, and the Steins, their territory being current day Germany. Like a latter day Romeo and Juliet, Princess Celeste Dubois and Prince Adalric Stein fell in love despite the opposition of their families. When their romance became known, a war broke out. Celeste and Adalric pleaded for it to end and that they'd disappear forever with their own family. It was an outrage to both sides and in an odd agreement the children of this forbidden love was cursed. Asce and Azzo, brother born in the same hour but couldn't be more different thanks to the curse. No two brothers hated eachother more by the time they were twenty than these two. It was then that Asce became the legend Ambrosius the Immortal and Azzo became the legend Raful the Noble Wolf. For decades the curse spread through the countries like an empidemic but neither side could gain the upper hand.

Soon they figured the reason trailed back to their human names. You see Asce is french for noble at birth and Azzo is german for noble at birth. Celeste brought them balace therefore canceling out any deadly events either one gave to the other."

Ana listened intently. "What happened to them?"

"No one really knows." Rune answered. "They just vanished."

Angel nodded. "And before she died, Celeste wrote one more possible cure down - twins, a girl born of the old age and a boy born of the new age, will have the blood it requires to end the senselessness. When they are found they are to be taken to the burial site of the first twins and sacraficed."

"Sacraficed? By why? And why one boy and one girl if the original twins were both boys."

"Simple." Vincent voiced. "Throughout all the centuries same gender twins were captured and killed on both sides. It wasn't until Celeste's book was found that we all realized what we really needed. The only problem was there were no girl and boy twins." He eyed Kurama. /Not until.../

"What about me then? Why me?"

"You were chosen." Vincent replied. "You managed to stumble into demon world without having demonic powers and lived through it."

She looked down at her folded hands. "But what can I do?"


	32. A Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Deal

* * *

_/"Kurama, wait."_

_He looked up. "Ana I'll be right back." He shut the door of the taxi. "Angel?"_

_"I know you don't like being call Kurama, it's a part of your past, but there will come a time when you'll need to call on your past."_

_He stared straight ahead. "I'm aware of what future possiblities could be. I've been in situations like this before."_

_"No you haven't. Your family are not of demonic origin this time. They are human, they have human thoughts, and they have human reactions. These miracle twins have had the attention of any and all high powered demons. If word got out that a seeker has been found then it's safe to say that your family wouldn't be safe." His eyes were hidden but she could see his jaw clenching. "I'm sorry if this upsets you but it has to be said."_

_"What do you expect me to do? I can't just abandon my wife and kids. Not this time." The latter sentence he whispered to himself._

_Angel pretended to not hear this. "I don't expect you to leave them. On the contrary, be with them as much as you can."_

_He glanced up at her._

_"For now all secrets are sealed. Not to mention that your daughter works with each member of the three houses; Rune, Ricky, Masaki, and I. Rune and I have not shown our human forms that Ana is use to. We want it to keep it that way until it's no longer necessary."_

_"An undercover job."_

_She nodded. "Also I'm working on a way to protect your household. I don't possess the power Rayne had but I think I can spare a level of ki to keep a barrier around your home."_

_He shifted weight from one foot to the other._

_"You don't approve?"_

_"It's been a long night. Why don't we talk about it some other time." He walked away to the taxi._

_She flashed him a smile. "Sure Mr. Minamino."_

_He paused and jerked his head back to her but she was already to far toward the Temple for him to say anything./_

_/Kiyu Kamio. I only had a hunch about her being Angel. This explains why she came to the house to talk with us personally about Ana working at Kamio Restaurant./_ He gaze down at Ana. She had fallen asleep a few miles into the drive back home. _/I guess I'll have no choice but to take her advice about reconnecting with my past./_

* * *

"I'll catch you in a few." Angel said to Rune before they started down the long steps. "Start my bike for me, will you?"

"Sure."

"Enjoy the meeting?"

He appeared behind her right side. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not. But Treffen won't be so confident in your analysis."

"Hn."

She smirked and decsended the stairs. "It'll be nice working along side a former famous theif, Hiei."

Rune handed her her helmet. "What did he have to say."

"Nothing much really." She reved the bike. "I like how our team has assembled. It'll be fun." She tightened the helmet strap. "Race you back. Loser buys breakfast."

"I'd hate to empty your wallet."

"Only if you can catch me."

_/Angel./_ Hiei looked on from the trees. _/There's something about you.../_

* * *

_/He looked up at the darkening sky. A drop of rain splashed near his eye. Thunder rumbled in the distance. People began rushing to a dryer place as the shower grew heavier. Forgetting his umbrella back at the appartment he hurried into a small cafe. There were only three other customers. One sat at the counter and two others sat together at a table to his left._

_"Salut. Prenez s'il vous plaНt une place. Je serai avec vous dans un moment."_

_Moving to his right he took a table for two next to one of the large windows._

_The waitress walked over as he got comfortable. "Bonjour. Je suis Cassandra. Qu'est-ce que je peux arriver pour vous?"_

_He smiled. "Juste cafИ s'il vous plaНt."_

_"SШr."_

_His second cup was half full but the steam continued to rise and swirl._

_"The rain doesn't seem to stop sometimes." She filled the cup._

_"Hm?"_

_"You're not from around here, are you stranger?"_

_He chuckled, watching her as she went to sit across from him. "No I am not."_

_"Your french is near perfect. Must have had a good teacher."_

_He thought about the raidings he had done in his demonic past. "Yea I guess you could say that." He took in her appearance. Her hazel eyes were observant. The brown of her hair was naturally toned and highlighted. Something opened within him when she looked at him in that instant._

_"Comme ce que vous voyez?"_

_"Oui."/_

"Sir. Sir?"

Kurama looked up. "Hm?"

"This your home?"

He glanced out the window. The nursery's nightlight was the only light on. "Yea. Thanks." He paid the driver and with Ana in his arms he walked to the door and in the house.

* * *

translations: salut... - Hello. Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment.

Bonjour... - Good afternoon. I'm Cassandra. What can I get for you?

Juste... - Just coffee please.

SШr - sure

La pluie... - The rain doesn't look like it'll be stopping soon, does it? ("La pluie ne semble pas qu'il arrЙte bientТt, n'est-ce pas?")

Comme... - Like what you see?

Oui - yes


	33. Blind Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Three: Blind Frustration

* * *

June 24

Rune glance across the table at a gleaming Kiyu.

"Loser buys breakfast huh?" Rick couldn't help but chuckle. "Honestly though, you could have waited to call later in the morning."

"You just got back like we did. Besides it's not like you'll be opening today anyway."

Rick pulled out the chair next to her. "Yea I know."

"Hey Rick, want to help a buddy out?" Rune smiled innocently.

"Sure."

"Really!"

Rick nodded. "I'll take it out of your paycheck."

"Figures." Rune mumbled.

Rick and Kiyu bursted in laughter.

_/That's right little brother. Laugh with them; those humans. Soon my plan will take action and nothing will stop me from acquiring what, or rather who, I want./_

* * *

Raul stormed through the doors of Rayne's Fort. He stomped up the stairs only to be stopped a fourth of the way by his father.

"Were you really going to kill him there in front of his daugher?" Vincent yelled.

"Yes I was." Raul yelled back. "And I would have slained her too if she got in the way. Angel included, that stupid girl!"

Trent appeared from the library. Three younger children behind him.

"Your an idoit Raul. You're not to attack your own."

"As far as I'm consider Angel isn't of 'my own'. No vampire would join forces with a Lycan, even if it was a true union like they claim it to be. It makes me sick."

"Angel would have killed you on the spot if you had tried to attack Kurama and his daughter. Then what?"

"Then I would have killed her first."

"Listen to yourself Raul. What would your mother think?!"

Two pairs of equally dark crimson eyes glared at one another.

Raul was shaking with anger. His fists clentched, drawing blood from his palms.

Trent walked out to them. "Aright you two I think that's enough arguing for today."

"Tell that to my father." Raul sarcastically commented before disappearing down the shadowed hall to his room.

"That boy." Vincent growled.

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well?"

"Anything that has to do with that fox doesn't go well when it comes to Raul." He commented turning to his brother. He noticed his other three children in the doorway. "Shouldn't you three be in bed already?"

"I was watching them until Carine finished speaking with Alain."

Vincent grunted. "Fine." He proceeded up the stairs as well, to his room.

"Uncle why does father not love us like brother?"

Trent picked up Chiru, the youngest of Vincent's four children, and went back into the library.

"Love is not necessary among our kind." Aya spoke.

"It is a flaw that makes us weak." Ayana continued.

"Now now you two. When the wars for twins broke out your father and mother worried about you two constantly." Trent sat Chiru down in a chair. "Most nights your father wouldn't even sleep."

"Are fahter and Raul angry with each other?"

"No they're just frustrated with this new information about a cure." Trent glanced back out into the hall. _/That and the fact that Rayne's birthday is coming up./_

"Mother's birthday is coming up soon." Ayana said.

"Perhaps that is their reason for their anger." Aya finshed.

Trent smiled. _/I hate when they do that./_

* * *

"You look rather pleased with yourself Tref." Nadine purred.

"Oh believe me, I am pleased with myself. My plan can't fail."

"Why is that?"

Though it annoyed him that he had to explain every detail to her he liked it even more because he could tell his plans again. "I'll be pitting loved ones against each other then I'll take what is mine and find the cure."

"That'll be great."

Treffen rolled his eyes. He already knew how great it was.

"Then you can tell each side that the other has the cure for themselves, that will surely cause a war." She continued. "With your father gone into hiding and Rune always in the Nigenkai," She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "the Lycans will need a strong leader to follow into battle against the unaware Vampires."

Treffen smirked. "Oh yes my dear. They'll fight until the sun comes up. Then those vampires will have no idea what hit them because they'll never have the chance to even think once the sun rises." He spun her around to face him. "And I'll have the ultimate weapon."

A figure listened intently in the shadows.

"In the mean time, I think I'll keep everyone on edge."


	34. Silver Lithium

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Four: Silver Lithium

* * *

July 1

Ana smiled as another group walked in for lunch. "Welcome. Please follow me."

"Here can you take over until I get back." Kiyu asked of another co-worker. She walked back to the kitchen and to Ricky's office.

He was talking with an employee when she walked in. "Can you excuse us." He got up and closed the door behind the worker. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that there is something wrong?"

"For one, that somber look you have."

"It's been hot."

"It's always hot in the summer." He eyed her "What is it really?"

"I've been feeling uneasy lately."

Ricky looked at her. "Are you hasty for a fight?"

"No."

He sighed. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"But with Rune back in the Makai..."

"We'll be fine. People are willing wait to get in here if it is necessary." He smiled. "Masaki and I can watch for danger. It's not like the enemy would attack during the day anyway."

"Thanks Ricky."

"Anything for my little sister." He dodged the apron she threw.

* * *

Jody was making lunch when the doorbell rang. She wipped her hands on her skirt apron. "Coming." She was surprised by her visiter. "Miss Kamio, didn't Ana show up..."

"Ana's fine Mrs. Minamino. I'm actually here to speak to your husband. I checked the hospital, they told me to try here."

"He's not here right now."

She noticed the woman's reserveness. "Oh alright." She bowed. "Thank you Mrs. Minamino." She walked back to her bike. /Ana told me that her father goes missing on four separate days of the year. I should have guessed since today is Lady Rayne's birthday./ Reving the bike she turned back to town. A half hour later she stops outside of Yukimura's Flower Shop. "Keiko?"

"Hm? Kiyu is that you?"

"Yea. How've you been?" She glanced around register. "Keiko is everything alright?" She heard shuffling and items clattering.

"Oh I'm fine Kiyu." Keiko came from the back. "Yourself?"

The redness of Keiko's eyes proved otherwise however Kiyu let it go for now. "I'd like to buy some flowers today."

"Any specific event?"

"Not really."

* * *

Ana sat down for a break.

"Here." Ricky handed her a drink. "I hope your not running yourself crazy out here with all these customers."

"Huh oh no. I'm fine."

He smiled and nodded.

Ana glanced around. "Um where did Kiyu go?"

"She said she had some errands to run."

"Is she feeling ok?"

"Yes why?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. She just seemed tired and I heard her say something about being hot. Although I think it's relatively nice and cool in here myself."

_/What's wrong?_

_It's been hot./_

"Mr. Kamio?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

He gave a small smile. "No. Be sure to take breaks ok." Getting up he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Lord Treffen."

"Did the experiments work?"

"Yes extremely well."

"Good." Treffen smiled. "Fine some new specimens."

"Yes sir."

"Wait..." Treffen turned away from the window. "I have a much better idea in mind."

* * *

Kiyu shifted her bike down and came to a stop just outside the cemetary gates. "Hm." A ray of sun touched her hand. She took off her helmet and walked around.

Kurama opened his eyes, lifting his head. "Kiyu?"

She finished her prayer. "So this is where Lady Rayne is consider to be buried." She put the bought flowers next to the headstone. "It is strange being here and not there to celebrate her life and death. Now I guess I realize why Lord Vincent never shows."

"Celebration?"

Kiyu sat down. "Lord Alain does not let his children be forgotten. For the entire day, they celebrate and sometime re-enact, the past." Lifting her gloved hand, she rotated it between the rays of sun come through from the trees. "Your wife is concerned about you Kurama. She knows but doesn't want to believe that you are here with your past and not there with your present."

He looked away. "We all...we all make sacrafices."

"You sound like one of the humans." She grinned.

"That's because I am human. In the end I have always been human."

"Of course." She stood. "My protection of your house is not necessary anymore." She walked away. "You have very strong friends Suichi Minamino."

* * *

"My Lord Ancil."

"What is it?"

"Sir there has been some disturbing news going around Demon World."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Master Rune, data reports from your brother's underground cult."

Rune took the papers and glanced over them. "How accurate would you say these are Ammon?"

"Very accurate my Lord."

"Are you absolutely sure he's testing with this?"

"Yes."

_/What is my brother thinking?/_ Rune gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Lord Urameshi. There's an urgant problem growing."

He sighed. "Now what?"

"Silver lithium, sir."

"Silver and Lithium? But those elements have been outdated for centuries."

"No sir, Silver lithium."

He looked at his advisee. "You mean a combination?"

"A deadly one my Lord."


	35. Urgency

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Urgency

* * *

Ancil rushed through Demon World to Rayne's Fort.

"Ancil?"

"Trent is my father in?"

"He's commencing the annual ceremony."

"The ceremony we'll have to be postponed. I have to talk to him immediately. "

"Vincent?" Trent look up the stairs.

"Fine." He disappeared.

"Vincent well go get him. Why don't we talk in the library."

Moments later Alain and Carine walked in. Vincent followed behind.

"Ancil, son, what is ever the matter?" Carine rushed to her eldest's side. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Mother."

"Ancil?"

He cleared his throat. "Father, I've recieved news from my staff that silver lithium has surfaced."

"That's impossible." Trent argued. "Silver lithium was outlawed and outdated centuries ago."

"Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Alain questioned.

"It has come to my attention that several of the weaker vampires, mostly children, have begun complaining about the sun burning them. This is right after a mysterious needle hole is found on them."

"Who's starting all of this?"

Vincent snickered. "Probably those Lycans."

"You're only half correct Lord Vincent." Rune commented from the hall. "Please excuse the intrusion but this is a matter that threatens both of our kind."

"The new lord and master of our bretheren." Alain bowed. "This is no intrusion Lord Rune."

Rune bowed also before furthering. "I assume that you have heard about silver lithium transports?"

Vincent growled.

"Yes." Ancil commented tightly. "Am I to assume that you know something about this?"

"Treffen is the oldest between us it was only natural that he was to take the throne once our father could no longer rule. However when father choose me over Treffen it drove him over the edge."

"How do we know your not a part of this?" Raul asked from behind.

"My brother never liked me and I can say the same for him." Rune's eyes slightly narrowed. "Besides, he has already declared war against us when he used several of my men for his test subjects."

Trent gasped. "Are you telling me that..."

"He has turned into a radical. An extreme one at that. He will let no one stand in his way." Rune face Raul. "Whether it be his own kind or others."

* * *

The bike raced through the highway traffic. The breeze from the sea cooled the land from the summer heat as Kiyu exited off for the inner city.

"Sorry I was gone for the entire day Ricky."

"Kiyu?"

She walked around the lobby to the main room. "Ana what are you still doing here?"

"I was worried about you so I wanted to stay."

"Worried?"

"Decide to show when all the work is done, sis?"

She crinkled her nose at him.

"I figured you'd be hungry so Masaki helped me in the kitchen."

They sat down at the table Ana just cleaned. "I haven't seen Ty today. Is he alright?"

Kiyu took a bite of her sandwich. "Ty's been sick."

"Oh no! We should visit him."

Ricky forced a laugh. "I don't want more workers sick."

Kiyu glanced at Ricky. "I'm sure Ty will recover as quickly as he can."

* * *

"Tref. Tref where are you going?" Nadine followed him.

"Not now Nadi I'm busy."

"Just answer me."

He stopped, turned, and came inches with head-butting her. "If you must know, I'm on my way to the human's world."

"Why?"

"I have business there."

"Sir everything is ready."

"Good." He strolled out of the building.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Masaki put his bad on the floor and changed his shoes. "Sorry I'm la..."

"You have provided us well with these SL weapons." Daichi commented.

"I have the Condrikes best interest in mind, my lord."

Masaki sheilded his eyes from the glared of a sword his father picked up. "Truly a unique design. Tell me something..."

"Yes?"

"Silver lithium is suppose to no longer have an effect on werewolves and vampires. So why the suddened change?"

"Well my good lord, the younger generation no longer needs to have a barrier against it in their system since SL has been ineffected for so many centuries. I'm even sure that some of the older generations could sucum to the power of such elite weapons."

_/I know that voice. But where have I heard before?/_ Masaki kept himself along the hall wall.

"Do the enemies know of this yet?"

"It is nothing a lord of your stature should concern himself with." Yellow eyes glanced toward the hall.

Masaki stood frozen those eyes were watching him.

"Alright. Sounds good." Daichi put the sword down. "Ichiro."

"Yes father."

"Get these weapons distributed throughout our companies."

"Yes father."

"Eiji, see that this man gets paid well."

"Of course." Eiji stepped forward. "If you'd please follow me."

Masaki quickly grabbed his things and hurried outside.

"Something wrong sir?" Eiji asked when they got to the hall.

Yellow eyes grazed the area. "No, nothing is wrong." He grinned. _/Everything is perfect./_

Masaki ran down the sidewalk as his cell dialed the restaurant.

"Hello?" Ricky's voice answered.

"It's Masaki. Is Kiyu still there?"

"No she left a few minutes ago to take Ana home."

Masaki stopped at the crossroad and hailed a taxi. "The inner city is doing construction so she'd have to take the longer way around right?"

"Yea. Masaki why don't you tell me what's goin on.

"Hold on." He got in a taxi. "Highway please."

"Got a more specific place?" The driver questioned.

"Just drive to the highway."

"Whatever."

"Masaki?"

"Ricky my father is dealing with silver lithium."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Not only that but I'm pretty sure that he was trading with a Lycan. A powerful one too."

"Woah woah, one notion at a time Masaki."

"I can't explain it but I know that what I'm saying is right."

"Alright we won't get into it. But why worry about Kiyu? She'll be fine. As long as she's here her demonic powers are surpressed. No one can detect her."

"I don't know." He looked down. "I just felt a sudden wave of terror for her."

"Where are you?" Ricky's voice grew extremely serious.

"In a taxi on my way to the highway."

"Have the driver turn around. Meet me at my appartment."

"Yes sir."


	36. Panic Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. I do own the copyrights to the 'torvines' name. Which are a mixed group of human, werewolf, and vampire. Do not copy without my permission.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Panic Attack

* * *

"Oh my..." Ana exclaimed at the view.

"I'm guessing you haven't been up here then?"

"No. I've actually never noticed the city at night." She leaned on the guardrail. "It's quite beautiful."

Kiyu smiled. "I guess main street construction has it's perks."

"Main street was under constuction?"

"Yea, why?"

"We had some of the workers come in around six. They said that they were done."

Kiyu took Ana by the arm. "It's late. I should be getting you home."

Wind from the sea blew over the land causing temperatures to drop more.

"Ki...Kiyu?"

From the south end of the road a person appeared. "Hello ladies. A little late for a ride alone, hm?"

Kiyu put an arm up to protect Ana who stepped behind her.

"Kiyu? What is that like some nigen name?" Treffen several feet from them.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Kiyu has always been my name."

"Oh I see. We're playing games now." He pulled out a gun. "I guess I'll just have to get what I want the difficult way then."

* * *

"Ricky!" Rune pounded on his appartment door. "Ricky!"

"Young man quit making such a racket?"

"Ma'am could you tell me where Ricky Kamio is?"

"Sure. Him and another gentlemen left about ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where they were going?"

She shook her head. "No...not that I can remem...oh wait, I believe they were talking about the highway or something because there was some strange construction going on or something."

"Thank you so much ma'am. Sorry for making such noise also." He called over his shoulder as he rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Ricky and Masaki rode silently on their bikes.

"We have to hurry." Masaki spoke in the mic that Ricky putted in their helmets.

Ricky shifted. "We'll get there."

Masaki tightened his grip on the handles.

* * *

"Koenma!" Botan scurried into his office.

He signed. "What is it now Botan."

"We have visiters."

"Visiters?"

Alain, Rune, and Yusuke walked in.

"They just suddenly appeared at the gate." Botan explained.

"One of you are out of place."

"Who me?" Yusuke pointed to himself. "I'm here on offical business pacifier breath; as Demon World's representative."

Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Forgive the late night interuption Lord Koenma." Alain stepped forward. "But this is of high importance."

Koenma folded his hands on the desk. "Ok."

Rune spoke next. "As you are probably well aware, my father has passed his authority to me. My brother disapproved and since then has gone underground gathering raticals for his cause."

"You may not remember, Lord Koenma, of the Prodigical War..."

"I remember. It was a disaster for all worlds." He looked at Rune. "Are you telling me that this brother of yours is trying to replicate this battle."

"I'm afraid that might be true. Unfortunitely I'm not a hundred percent sure what it is he's thinking."

"Not to mention the deadly weapon he has acquired." Alain's voice was grave. "Silver lithium."

Koenma gasped. "No way."

* * *

"Kiyu no!" Ana screamed. Her captor held her tight in his grip.

"I'm surprised you are able to dodge my attacks so easily Kiyu. I know it must be frustrating, having to stay in that body and wanting to come out to destroy me." Treffen grinned. "However thanks to Spirit World's demonic barrier, all power held by demons in this world is block. Lucky for me I've found a way around it."

Kiyu held her arm where a bullet grazed her earlier. Her jade green eyes were narrow.

"Tell me. Should I shoot your 'seeker' now, in front of you. Or should I play around more, hurt you so much that you cannot move, and then torture her in the sweetest way."

"Lay a hand on her," Kiyu stood. "and I'll kill you so fast you won't have time to think."

"Oh this is good." Tref chuckled. "Real good. Have you forgotten though that we're not in the Makai? Your powers are useless here."

"Kiyu!"

"Why are you doing this Treffen?" She clutched her wound. "What reward will you get?"

"Reward? I'm not looking for a reward." He moved closer. "You see I have merged together the perfect biochemical weapon. And so far three of my four tests have worked."

She gritted her teeth. "Three of four?"

"Yes. You, my dear, are my fourth." He caressed his gun. "I've shot wolf, vamp, and human alike with silver lithium bullets but I have yet to see how this works on one such as yourself; a torvin."

"A torvin?!" Ana kicked and squirmed but her holder wouldn't let go. "What is a trovin?"

"A torvin, my dear, is someone who isn't human, werewolf, or vampire, but in fact is one of all three." He lifted Kiyu's face with the barrel of his gun. "She's a much superior being yet the most hated among all three houses. Outcasted by society."

Kiyu spat in his eye, tripped him, and ran over to Ana stabbing the demon holding her. "Listen to me Ana, this man is dangerous. I want you to run away as far away from here as you can understand me?"

"But..."

"No I need you to do this.

Ana thought about it and nodded. "Alright."

Treffen rose. "Where do you think you're going little seeker?"

Kiyu blocked his way. "Go Ana. I'll keep him busy." The wind blew around her. "You're not the only one who knows how to move around Spirit World's ki blockade."

He chuckled. "Oh a fight?"


	37. Infliction

Seems as if I'm on a roll; getting all these chapters up in one sitting. Hope you can take them all in. Thanks for reading and reviewing/hitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Infliction

* * *

Ana ran and ran but she was growing exhausted.

"Get back here girl." The voice called after her.

"Stay away from me." Several yards and she tripped.

The demon hovered over her, like his prey. "I'm not sure what the boss wanted me to do with you, but seeing as I hate running and you made me run the most logical thing would be to do as I like." He stopped one step from her; a sick grin on his ugly face.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll be dealing with me vile creature."

* * *

_/"Suichi!?"_

_"Mother?" He came from the kitchen. "What are you doing here in such weather?"_

_Shiori took off her rain jacket. "I wanted to see how Cassandra and you were doing." She changed her shoes. "Not to mention I brought some comfort food for her before the twins are born."_

_"Kurama who's at the door?"_

_"It's my mother."_

_"Shiori." Cass smile. "It's good to see you. I hope the weather hasn't caused you trouble."_

_Shiori smiled back. "It's good to see you too. The weather wouldn't stop me from coming to see my son and daughter."_

_"Cass I thought we agreed that you'd stay in bed for the remaining month." They helped her to the spare bedroom._

_"That doesn't sound good." Shiori exclaimed._

_Cass chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds, except the fact that I have to lay in bed all day." She patted her full stomach. "We don't like it a bit. Ce n'est pas la vie."_

_Kurama rolled his eyes with a grin. "Being the life or not it's important that you stay off your feet until they are born."_

_"Of course doctor." Cass teasingly mocked./_

Kurama opened his eyes to the dark room. Jody lay sleeping in his arms. Getting up so not to wake her he went and checked on everyone. Emi was sleeping peacefully as were Zack and Zeke but when he got to Ana's room she was not there. He checked downstairs; the kitchen, living room, and such until he heard noises from outside.

"Darn you demon!" The seriously injuried demon cursed aloud. "You are not suppose to have any power."

"Hn." Hiei brought his katana point down, blade up, for another attack. "Neither should you." In a swift movement the intruder was dealt with.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned from the front porch.

Hiei walked back over to a passed out Ana and carried her to Kurama. "They have already begun their attack. Before she went out, Ana told me that Kiyu told her to run while she handled the highway situation. By the smell in the air I'd say who ever it was has only begun to 'finish' his work."

"Where are you going?" He held Ana and Hiei had sprinted to one of the tree across the road.

Hiei waited before answering. "If what I hear from the Makai and Spirit World to be true then Angel is fighting a loosing battle here in the Human World." He disappeared.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Treffen shook his head. "I thought we were going to fight but I guess even for a superior being such as yourself the strain of the ki barrier is too strong."

Kiyu was on her hand and knees with her other hand holding a side wound. She jumped about six yards when Treffen shot his third bullet.

"I have two left." He pulled the barrel, loading in the fourth bullet. "I don't plan to miss with either, so we'll really get to see how your blood reacts. Unfortunitely I won't be able to stay." He held the gun up. She glared at him through green eyes. The shot sent her flying backward into the rocks on the other side of the road. A new injury bled through in her right shoulder. She yelped as he shoved his heel there. "How does it feel to be on the opposite end of infliction?" He dug deeper. "Painful isn't it?"

"What...what is your problem Treffen?"

"You. You are the reason my brother was choosen as successor to our father, Angel. It didn't take me long to realize what was going on when he'd disappear for long hours all those years ago." Treffen kicked her and she rolled to a stop eleven yards away. "He'd come here to the human world to spend time with you." He pointed his gun. "You are his world; above any other obligation. It is my duty as true successor to clean up any loose ends."

* * *

Ricky and Masaki stopped their bikes as gun fire rang out.

"Kiyu!" Masaki jumped off the bike and rushed up the small hill. Ricky wasn't far behind. "Kiyu!"

"What happened here?"

"Ricky, her blood is everywhere." Masaki couldn't believe the area. "But where is she?"

"Masaki, over here." Ricky knelt down. "Oh sis."

Kiyu laid face up. Two grazes were cut on her left arm and right leg. Two bullets rested in her right shoulder and left side.

"She's alive but barely. We need to get her to a hospital. Masaki call an ambulance."

"On it."

"A hospital will do nothing for her." Hiei appeared on the ledge above them. "She was shot with silver lithium bullets of high concentration."

"Hiei?"

He looked at Masaki. "I'm not going to ask how you know my name..."

Ricky lifted Kiyu in his arms. "There will be time for explaination later, my sister's loosing blood and fast."

"Get her to Genkai's Temple." Hiei commanded. "Yukina will heal her properly."

Ricky hurried back to his bike; Kiyu passed out, laying in front of him.

Masaki turned back to Hiei. "Where will you be going?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but seeing as I got here too late, I'm going to enlist a specialist."

"Thank you."

"Hn."


	38. Somber

While I have been writing this I have also come across some ideas for a pre-sequel. A story before this dealing with the lives of the behind characters. The life of Rayne/Cassandra and her family along with her meet up with Kurama. It may be fun and I have some written chapters that were to be for this story but I think they'll be better suited for this pre-sequel if I decide to work on it.

Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Somber

* * *

Syn walked the silent halls of Koenma's Palace.

"Lady Syn." Botan walked from a room. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Botan. I wish it was on lighter terms though."

"Oh has something more happened?"

"Happened? Yes, you can say that. Is Koenma in?"

"He's in a meeting with Yusuke, Rune and your father."

"This is an emergency. You must take me to him immediately."

Botan couldn't deny the plea.

"Somehow we're going to have to strengthen our defenses." Koenma said as Botan entered with Syn.

"I apologize for the interuption gentlemen." Syn bowed. "I come with important news from Lord Kamio."

"Ricky?" Rune half stood. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." She didn't look him in the eye. Instead she faced Koenma. "I need you to lift your ki barrier around Genkai's."

"But the barrier there is barely there at all. To remove it further would surely make it a target for low class demons that are in the Ningenkia." Koenma commented as he thought more on the idea.

"I need it lifted more for me to do what I have been asked."

"Why don't you tell us the story, daughter."

With relunctance she nodded. "I was told by someone that Treffen has struck in the human world."

"Who did my brother attack?"

Syn looked at him with regretful eyes.

"No..." Rune shook his head in denile. "He wouldn't stoop that low."

"I'm sorry..."

"No!" He got up and ran down the hall on his way to the Human World.

* * *

Kurama sped from the hospital in his car.

"How is Ana?" Hiei asked. As much as he didn't want to ride in the contraption he felt he had to.

"She's sleeping. Hopefully when she wakes she'll think that it was just a nightmare." Kurama side glanced his old friend and partner. "How was Kiyu before you and the other's split."

Hiei stared out the window. "She was shot four times with highly concentrated silver lithium bullets. Two of them hit their marks, I'm afraid, dead on."

Kurama's hands clutched the stearing wheel.

"Before getting to your house I sent word to the Makai; to Syn personally."

"To Syn?" Kurama whispered. "That bad?"

"We'll see."

* * *

"Alain." Carine's voice echoed throughout the large dining hall.

"Father." Ancil stood from his seat.

Vincent opened his eyes. "Back so soon?"

"Our meeting was cut short."

"Syn left." Trent informed him. "She said there was urgent business."

Alain nodded. "We ran into each other in Koenma's office." He sat down. "I have some bad news. Treffen showed up in the Ningenkai."

"Why should we care?" Raul commented. "He's off our backs."

"He shot Angel."

The room fell silent.

When Trent spoke, his voice was shaky. "Is...is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. Syn and Lord Rune left Spirit World soon after Syn told us of the news." He gave a heavy sigh. "Syn told us that her informant told her that Angel was shot four times and that half of those are fatal."

"What should we do?" Carine asked with concern.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. For the time being Koenma has lifted the ki barrier around Genkai's. That is where Syn is going to try and treat her."

"I don't believe you." Raul's hands were shaking. "Angel wouldn't go down that easily. Someone has to be lying."

Alain rose his eyes to glance at his grandson. "No one is lying Raul. Powers are deminished greatly when a demon is in the Human World. Angel is of no exception. And even more so since she has spent most of her life living there."

Raul stood, the chair flying behind him. "It's all lies!" In a blink he was gone from the room.

"Stupid kid." Vincent grunted.

* * *

"The horizon's brightening." Masaki handed Ricky a warm cup of tea. "From Yukina."

"In all my life I don't think I was more frigtened, scared, worried;" Ricky sighed. "If she..."

"Kiyu will not die. Lady Syn and Doctor Minamino are in there with her; she's in good hands with them."

Ricky stayed fixated on the horizon. "I never..." He looked down at his hands. Even though the blood was washed away hours ago he could still see it. "Kiyu..."

_/"Ahhahahaha." A five year old Kiyu laughed. "Higher big brother!"_

_Ricky panted next to the park swing set. He had run and run to keep her swinging._

_"Underdogging Riccckkiii." She giggled._

_"Ok, ok. Here comes the underdog." He pushed under her and ducked just as she swung back._

_"Ahhh." She screamed._

_He turned to see that she had lost her grip and fell to the ground. "Sister, no!" He dropped to her side and lifted her head. "Yu, talk to me."_

_She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "I'm...I'm ok big brother."_

_"I'll get mom!"/_

The door to the emergency made room opened. Syn and Kurama emerged. "That was intense." Syn massaged her shoulder.

Ricky and Masaki turned to them. "Will my sister be ok?"

"She relapsed three times before Kurama and I finally got her stable."

Ricky fell to his knees. Between the two he could see Kiyu resting.

"We weren't sure if she should be moved to Demon World for quicker healing." Kurama hid a yawn. "But it would be in her best interest if she wasn't moved until she wakes."

"Where's Rune?"

Masaki looked away from Ricky and faced Syn. "He was outside."

Nodding she took her leave. Like many of the others she had begun to feel the effects of the sun's rays, so she was grateful for the shade the many trees provided. "Mind if I join you Rune?" She strolled the grounds and found him on a bench in the back gardens.

He shook his head.

A garden stream trickled into a pond with fish nearby on their left. Birds chirped and some were bathing in the bird bathes or eating from the feeders.

"He could've killed me plenty of times." Rune spoke softly. "He's had countless chances." He swallowed. "But he chose to nearly kill Angel."

"But he didn't and he hasn't."

Rune signed. "That's the problem. I don't, can't, understand his reasoning. He's not only a traitor to royal houses but to everyone." He lowered his head. "I don't know how I let this happen."

Syn patted his shoulder. "She'll make it through Rune."

* * *

"I want everyone working hard to fix this." Yusuke paced the floor.

"But sir, in reality the two groups are our enemy. To help either side would show favoritism."

"This is not about favoring one side or the other." Yusuke glared at him and then the rest of them. "Lord Alain and Lord Rune are beginning preparations."

The group remained silent.

He slammed his fists on the table. "Are you telling me that none of you care?"

"It's not that Lord Urameshi, it's just it was decided a long time ago that this organization wouldn't get involved with the Lycan's or Death Dealers."

"We don't have time for old rules now. It is necessary that we aid them in this battle."

"But why?"

"Because they need help."


	39. Falling Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Falling Pieces

* * *

July 3

_/"Kiyu's a human!" She yelled through her tears as the stranger held up the older teen._

_He smirked. "She may look human but I can guarantee you that she is of demonic origin."_

_"No!" She shook her head and tightly closed her eyes._

_"Ana" A soft voice spoke as the environment changed. "Ana do not be afraid. Open your eyes to see the truth. You are the one to find the salvation. You are the Seeker."/_

"Ana?" Jody was lightly shaking her. "Ana please."

"Mom?" She managed to mumble. For some reason her body ached. "What...what happened?"

"There's no easy way to say this." Jody sat down next to her. "You were in an accident." Jody saw the confusion. "Two days ago, Kiyu was bringing you home late from work when a drunk driver slammed into her bike." She sighed. "You were thrown from the bike with minor injuries."

Ana felt warm liquid trickle down her face.

"The driver of the car is still in the hospital."

"And Kiyu?"

"She was hurt pretty badly."

"But dad, he's the best doctor around."

Jody placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Why don't you get some rest, ok?"

Nodding her head she waiting until her mom closed the door to lay back down. _/It doesn't make sense. I don't remember a drunk driver./_ She stared up at the ceiling with a flash of Treffen and the incident running through her mind. _/I remember that guy, he seemed to know Kiyu and he kept calling her a torvin. He wanted me too. I could feel it. He knew I was a Seeker. But who is he?/_

* * *

Rune rung out a cool cloth and replaced it over Kiyu's forehead.

The door opened and Yukina entered with two cups of tea on her tray. "How is she doing today?"

"Her fever has spiked again." He took the cup she handed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and looked at Kiyu. "That doesn't sound good. Should I bring in colder water?"

"No. Syn says that the fluctuating temperature shows Kiyu's body is working to fight the poison." His fist were balled. "I just wish..."

Kiyu moaned, moving her head slightly, and coughed. Rune took her hand.

"Why don't I watch her for a little bit." Yukina volunteered. "You've been up for nearly forty-eight hours and need rest."

"Thank you but I'll be fine Yukina."

"I don't think it was a suggestion." Kuwabara voiced as he walked by. He was carrying buckets and shovels to put back in the storage room. No point in gardening since it was raining.

Yukina chuckled.

With a look of defeat Rune gave in.

"Come on kid. Yukina will let us know if Kiyu's condition changes."

Rune turned back. Yukina was putting a new cloth on her forehead.

"I'll set you up in here." He walked in the room next to Kiyu's.

Rune closed Kiyu's door and followed Kuwabara.

* * *

"Treffen why are you just laying around?" Nadine plopped down in the soft chair next to him. "What if Angel comes after us, she'll show no mercy."

He took another drink from a cup. "You worry too much. I made sure that Angel, Kiyu, or whatever she decides to go by, will be down for quite some time."

"But she's a torvin."

He smirked. "That means nothing to my friend here." He held a silver lithium bullet between his pointer and thumb. "Flesh is flesh." He grinned wider. "Death is death."

Nadine glanced away from him.

* * *

"These just came in this morning." Keiko brought in a flowered plant.

Ricky looked up from his desk. "They're lovely."

"I'm glad you like them. I have more in the car if you want some." She situated it nicely on the corner of his desk. "Kiyu was suppose to have come by but I haven't seen her. Is she here?"

He stopped writing down inventory and stood. "No."

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

"You're aware of the Prodigical War correct?"

Keiko nodded.

Ricky sighed. "Then I guess I should tell you something."

Ana placed her umbrella behind the coat rack. She smiled at Masaki who was passing by with dirty dishes. "Afternoon Masaki, is Ricky in?"

"Afternoon to you too. He's in but his office door just shut."

"So he's in a meeting."

"Yea." He balanced the bowls. "Oh hey do you mind taking the podium and covering some of the tables."

"Ty's still out?"

"Yea."

She glance away from him. "Masaki..."

"I know you're worried about her. I am too." He gave a soft smile. "Why don't you talk with Ricky about it."

Ana nodded. "Thanks. I will."

"So that's why you keep Ana close."

Ricky shrugged. "That's part of it. I mean without her, we wouldn't be persuing the twins in the first place."

Keiko looked out the window. "It's been a long time since I heard someone mention them two. It's hard to believe that the babies I used to watch could be alive." A small smile appeared on her lips. "They must be about eighteen now."

"Just about, yea."

Keiko noticed him eyeing her. "What is it?"

"I took a chance on you knowing the war but I didn't know you actually babysat the Progical twins."

"Oh yes. Cassandra and Kurama were very fond of them. I believe that in the six months they lived that Danika and Connor were loved enough for an entire lifetiime, if not more."

"Kurama? As in Suichi Minamino, Kurama?"


	40. Spiraling Downwards

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty: Spiraling Downwards

* * *

"Reiko." Yusuke voice echoed off the walls of the great wall. "What brings you here after such a time?"

"There needs to be a meeting."

"A meeting? You come in here after disappearing and tell me that a meeting needs to be cast?"

"Yes that's what I'm telling you." She glared at him with her brownish orange eyes. "That is, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." He scratch his head. "Just when do you plan to have this meeting?"

"Well it should be soon."

"Alright."

"But?"

"Where have you been since our last encounter?"

"Busy collecting data. Why?"

"Data on what?"

She sighed. "If you must know, there has been a rumor going around about the product siliver lithium rising again."

"Yes. It's thanks to Treffen Stein. He's made quite an impression on the three houses, so I hear."

"That's correct."

"I'm going to take a wild guess then and say that you have no idea what's happened lately."

"You'd be nearly correct. Why what's happened?"

"How about we get that meeting set up. I'm sure everyone would like to be filled in."

"Fine. I'll get started on it right away." She walked to the door. "Oh I almost forgot something."

"What would that be?"

"The Elder will be joining us also."

* * *

_/"Kurama spoiled them so much."_

_"Kurama. As in Suichi Minamino, Kurama?"_

_Keiko nodded._

_"He was married to Cassandra Dubois? Rayne Dubois?"_

_"Yes. It's one of the reasons why I thought you kept Ana close, since she'd be consider Danika and Connor's half sister."/_

_Ricky leaned back in his chair. His feet were up on his desk and his arms were crossed behind his head. /It's all starting to strangely fit together./_

Ana knocked on the door. "Sorry to bother you Ricky."

"No it's alright." He straightened himself up. "Come on in. What can I help you with Ana?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about Kiyu."

"Well thank you. But I am worried more about your well-being. How are you holding up?"

Ana took a seat. "My mother told me it was a drunk driver."

"You don't believe her?"

"Please take no offense Mr. Kamio but we both know it wasn't a drunk driver." She didn't look him directly in the eye. "His name was Treffen and he called Kiyu a torvin; talking about demonic barriers. Not to mention he knew that I was the Seeker."

"He knows?"

She looked up at the whisper. "So I was right to assume..."

"Mr. Kamio I'm sorry for interupting." A voice said from outside.

"It's fine. What is it?"

A waitress opened the door half way. "Sir your mother's on the phone."

"Forgive me for cutting this short Ana but I need to take this."

She nodded. "Sure." Getting up she closed the door behind her.

"Mom?" He listened to her and Ana listened to him. "Mom I have some bad news." He looked out the window to the setting sky. "Yea, she's been hurt. It's not good but she's holding on so far."

"So did your talk with Ricky help?" Masaki appeared in front of Ana.

She gave a quick smile. "It helped."

* * *

"You're awake." Yukina's soft voice filled the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Rune whispered. He placed two fingers in a cup of clean water and put them to Kiyu's parched lips.

"Ricky sent a package from his restaurant today." Yukina moved next to him. "I don't like messing with such things, but Kazuma doesn't mind."

"I appreciate all that the two of you are doing for us."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll have Kazuma bring some in."

"Yukina."

She paused at the door.

"Do you think it was a good idea to have her heal here and not in the Makai?"

"I'm sure Lady Syn took in all measures before deciding what was best." Yukina stepped into the hall. "Make sure to do the same before you make the decision I'm sure you're thinking about."

He watched her close the door from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Are you planning to follow me all the way home?" Ana questioned as she strolled down the side walk.

Hiei appeared on the fence of the house she was passing.

"You're the one that protected me that day; when that thing chased me from the highway."

"Hn."

"Were you put on as a bodyguard?" She walked to the hedge and turned around. "Or are you a spy for someone?"

"I'm not a spy."

"Then you're a friend of my father's?" Ana faced the opposite direction; back toward the way to her house. "Thanks, by the way, for saving me." She tilted her head but Hiei was gone.

* * *

"Jo?" Kurama opened the door to a quiet and dark house. "Jody?" He checked the kitchen and then the living room. "I thought you quit smoking years ago?" There was an open bottle of wine and two cigarettes in the ash tray, with another between her fingers.

"I did. For some reason though I had the urge for a drink and smoke."

He turned on the light. "Where are the children?"

"What's it matter to you, your barely home anymore."

"They matter to me, Jody. You matter to me."

"Those are just words." She glanced at him.

He sat down.

"Zack and Zeke went to a friend's house for the night. Emi's at the babysitters. Ana left earlier for work, I'm guessing."

"How is she?"

"Sixteen years."

He rose his eyes to her.

"For sixteen years I pretended to not notice the distance in your eyes, the days you'd go missing from sun up to sun down, even the lies." She took a sip from her glass. "For sixteen years I forced myself to believe that you loved me, loved us; that we weren't all just fill-ins for what you had lost."

"Jody I do love..."

She put up her hand. "Don't Suichi. You love the idea of us, of the children. We're living a storybook life and I hate it."

"I love you Jody." He stood. "And I love our children. Don't ever tell me otherwise."

"Our children or her children Suichi?" Tears filled her eyes. "You can't deny that when you look at our children you see hers. You lost them I understand but can't you see how much ours are suffering because you can't let go of a simple past."

"Simple past?" He jaw clentched. "Simple past, Jody!"

Ana closed the door behind her when she heard yelling. She didn't change shoes as she crept down to the living room.

"You have no idea what it's like to have your entire family ripped from you as you watch them burn in the house you made a home?!"

"No. No I don't!" Jody stompted out the cigarette. "But let me tell you something Suichi Minamino, I'll never know because the one I thought I loved won't let me in enough to help heal those scars." She stood. "And that pain is just as bad for me as it was for you when your home burned." Passing him she hurried to their room, slamming the door behind her.

"That's why I never married."

Kurama released a loud frustrated sigh.

"There's a meeting in two days. Urameshi's place." Hiei glanced toward the hallway. "I'll leave the damage control to you, fox."

Kurama rubbed at his temples.


	41. The Right Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty-One: The Right Decisions?

* * *

Alain landed softly in front of a cave's mouth. He walked in at took the right most tunnel.

Zerla was tending to the fire when she heard footsteps.

Alain sidestepped her attack. "Woah easy Zerla."

"What do you want?"

"I asked him to come."

"Time has been rough on you Galen."

"Time has been rough on all of us, cousin."

Alain nodded.

"Zerla could you give us a moment."

With a leery eye she went to the other room.

"You must forgive her, with this sudden disrespect Treffen and his little gang is showing she's been at top guard."

"It's understandable."

"I heard about Angel."

"Did Rune tell you?"

Galen gave a slight chuckle. "He never even told me they were dating."

"So you assumed their relationship as well."

He nodded. "He's never admitted it aloud."

"Hm, I suppose with generations like us it's hard for them to even be true in secret."

Galen nodded. "Yes that's true. With us, it's difficult to make decisions that also involve our childrens' futures and not make a mistake or two."

"Speaking of decisions..."

"Oh?"

* * *

Kuwabara opened the door. He had two packets of blood in his hand. "Ricky prepped these well." He handed them to Rune.

"Thanks Kuwabara."

"Sure.

Rune hooked a packet to the iv cord that Kurama managed to get from the hospital.

"How's she doing?"

"She's stable."

Kuwabara looked at her and back to Rune. "What about you?"

"I'm...I'm alright."

Kuwabara stood there a moment not really sure what to do or say.

Rune lightly cupped her pale face. "He's sending me a message, my brother. One that I can no longer ignore."

Kuwabara ran a hand threw his hair. "Can I suggest something to you Rune?"

He glanced up at the older gentleman.

"In all the years that I have lived nothing has ever gone the way it suppose to. Sometimes things turn out better, other times it's worse."

"Our worlds are in war Kuwabara, things will never turn out better."

"Hm." Kuwabara shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I don't know. In my experience with this war of yours, it seems the two of you have beaten the odds."

"Beaten the odds?" Rune scoffed. "Look where they've gotten her." His fists clentched tight. "Look where I've gotten her."

"I know, I can see it clearly where the two of you have brought each other."

Rune looked back at him again.

"A Warewolf and a Vampire caring for one another so much that nothing else in the three worlds matter." Kuwabara turned to go. "Yes, I can see how little accomplishment that is for you all."

Rune lowered his eyes to the floor. "But..."

"I'm going to tell you something an old friend of mine once told me: If we all lived on 'what ifs' and 'buts' nothing would ever get done."

* * *

Ana sighed as she sat at her desk staring up at the clear stary sky. Dinner was eating in awkward silence. Neither of the boys looked up from their plates and Emi barely ate. The family togetherness was shifting and too suddenly for her comfort. Sighing again she rested her head down. If only her mother knew the truth.

The back screen door banged against it's frame as it closed.

Ana turned to her back window, getting up to see who it was. "Dad."

Kurama walked to the far cornor of their property line, where his special flowers were and the gazebo sat. He collasped on the ground, releasing a long frustrated sigh. "How did I let it get this bad?"

"Hn. It's always been this bad. You just never noticed before."

"Noticing..." Kurama closed his eyes. "She was good for the little details."

Hiei appeared atop the gazebo.

Emerald eyes opened, viewing the sky above; twinkling stars with a first quarter moon. "Cassandra never missed the details of the smallest thing."

"Do you regret going to that conference?" Hiei glanced toward the house. A small shadow reflected off the sliver of moon as their owner hid behind one of the trees.

"I regret the argument we had. I regret not taking her with me." He sighed. "I regret not listening to her silent pleading." He whispered before quieting. "Hiei?" He sat up when the fire demon didn't respond.

Ana stood near him. "Do you regret marrying mom?"

Kurama averted his gaze, cursing Hiei silently for leading him nicely into this unwelcoming trap. "No, I love your mom with my heart."

"But this other," Ana paused a moment. "you love her with your soul, am I right?"

"It's...it's a complicated matter."

"Complicated? Were you not there at dinner?" Ana's voice rose a little. "Don't you see what this is doing? Even the twins and Emi know something is up. The boys came to me afterward asking me if I knew what was wrong." She dropped her head. "I don't know much about Cassandra but I know it hurts mom when you shut her out from the pain you bury deep inside."

Rayne's mysterious smile etched itself in Kurama's mind. /"Silly fox." She winked at him. "You'll end up alone if you don't let someone in, close enough to help with the burden you carry around." She turned before leaving him in the darkened room. "Thief."/

"I understand that mom wouldn't understand about the Makai and Hiei disappears when he becomes uncomfortable, but just to talk to someone I'm sure would make the pain easier to bare."

He barely could hear her as she spoke softly behind tears that threatened to fall. When she knew he wasn't going to tell her anything she turned away and started for the house. Cassandra's face smiled at him. /"Oh Kurama your so wonderful. I know these children will be loved when they come."/

"You're right Ana." He said. She faced him again. "You're right." He shrugged, giving in. "I love your mother with my heart but," His voice quieted. "Cassandra continues to hold my soul."

* * *

"Alain gone?" Zerla entered the dim room.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago." Galen stared out the small window. "Zerla I love our sons, but I'm wondering if I made the right decision now."

She glanced at him.

"Am I right in pushing Rune to become the next ruler. And what about Treffen? He's become so intolerable that I wish I had a taser collar on him."

Zerla wrapped her arms around him from behind. "What ever the outcome, your decisions, our decisions, have and will continue to help guide them; whether they realize it or not."


	42. Opening

Thanks for reading and reviewing/hittin. Hard to believe that this is chpater forty-one

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho nor the characters; save for the plot and OC characters.

Chapter Forty-One: Opening

* * *

July 5

Ricky locked his office door and put his jacket on. "Are you coming with me or does your father have something else planned for you?"

"I'm not leaving immediately and I haven't spoken to my father in weeks." Masaki commented from the wall he was leaning on.

"I see. So you have a private mission to attend to then."

"Yes, if you think of it like that."

Ricky passed him. "I'll see you at the meeting later."

Masaki waited for the front door to lock before he disappeared.

"Elder?" Reiko called. "Elder!?"

"I may be older then some of those hills out there, child, but I'm not deaf."

Reiko bowed. "Forgive me Elder. It's just that the wolves are hunting tonight. As well as some of the younger vampires."

"Hunting huh?" Elder grabbed somethings and placed them in her cloak. "No surprise since news of this meeting has probably spread through the entire set of groups. What about the human group?"

"The Condrikes?"

Elder nodded. "The ones that claim that they are the legal group? I think Daichi is the name of the leader?"

"Daichi Etsuko, yes. Well Treffen has been supplying him with Siliver Lithium. But for now they don't seem to be a threat."

"Hm. Lord Ricky Kamio will be at this meeting correct?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going, it's quite a travel."

* * *

Yukina walked down the hall when she noticed that Kiyu's room door was open to a crack. "Rune?" Her eyes widened. "Kiyu!"

Kiyu was sitting up on one side, her breathing labor, covered in sweat.

"Oh my gosh! Kazuma!" Yukina hurried to her side. "Rune never told me you were awake." She apologized.

"Yukina?" Kuwabara strolled in "Kiyu!" He moved next to Yukina.

"Rune..." Kiyu took a few breaths before she rose her eyes to meet those of the ice apparition. "...he doesn't know."

Yukina touched her forehead. "You should lay down and let Kazuma and I take care of you."

"I can't." Kiyu lifted her shaky arm to push the other woman away. "I have to get to that meeting."

"You have a high fever Kiyu, there's no way you could leave." Kuwabara interjected.

"I won't be leaving alone." She glanced toward the hallway.

Yukina turned in the hall's direction. Kuwabara stood, raising his spirit energy just a little. "Show yourself."

Hazel eyes opened from the hall as the stranger appeared in the room.

"Who are you?"

"He's the stranger that's been following us around." Kiyu commented as she struggled to get to her feet with Yukina's help.

"Hardly a stranger Angel."

"Hm, so you say." Kuwabara mummbled.

"His name is Hunter." Kiyu limped next to Kuwabara. "He took care of some of those wolves that Treffen sent after us the first day Ana found herself in the Makai."

"So you snooped around."

"Like you showed yourself after that day."

Yukina furrowed her brow. "But Kiyu you can't."

"I'm sorry Yukina, Kuwabara, but I must. My human body has healed the best it can." She stood straighter. "And I have some unfinished business to see to."

* * *

Ana held fast to her father. "They're leaving no expense for security."

Hiei flashed next to them. "Would you?"

"Lord Alain, Lord Rune, and Lord Kamio; no I guess I wouldn't hold back either."

_/Not to mention your daughter's presence./_ Hiei side glanced them. "The Elder's coming also."

Kurama paused. "The Elder?"

Ana looked between them. "Who's the Elder?"

"The Elder is a being unlike any other." Kurama commented. "Elder's not human nor demon not to mention the oldest being I know; spaning centuries older then even the strongest S class demon I know."

"Wow he must be something."

"She." Hiei corrected.

"She?" Kurama gestured.

Hiei glared at him.

"Punctual." Reiko announced as the three walked in the hall. "As aways."

"Don't tell me we're the first ones here?" Hiei glanced around the area.

"No. Some of the others are in the main hall." She guided them to the room.

Ana paused in the open door. The room was very large. Larger then she's ever seen before. The table in the middle of the room was just as large. She reconized several of the demons already from a previous encounter.

"So this must be the girl." Elder's scratchy voice bounced off the ancient walls.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Kiyu nodded. "It'll most likely be worse once I change into my demon form. But I don't want to do that until we arrive."

Hunter gave her a side glance. He could tell her fever was still high. "Why do you feel you must be at this meeting tonight?" He continued to walk with her, helping her, before she paused.

She looked down at the ground. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Because Ana needs protection. Because Rune has run off, blaming himself for these wounds." She lifted her head. The towers of Yusuke's place could be seen over the tree tops. "And because I have a score to settle."

"There's no point in protecting or settling anything if you're too injuried to do so."

"Well perhaps you are right." She smirked and moved forward. "But it's in my nature to be stuborn; to keep going for the better cause." They walked in silence for a couple of miles. "Tell me something Hunter."

"Hm?"

"Very few people know of my human side, and fewer still knew where I was."

"Yea."

"So how'd you find me so easily?"

He sighed. "Somehow I knew you'd ask me this question."

Her brow rose. "You've been contemplating an answer then?"

"You see, you're not the only one with a secret." Closing his eyes, Hunter transformed into his human form.

"Ma-Masaki?" Green eyes widened. For no reason she began to laugh. "I should have known."

"You don't stay surprised for very long, do you?" He shrugged. "I guess we both have our reasons for coming to this meeting then."

"Yes." Seconds later she pushed him as thin needles charged at them.


	43. LSL

I've had this chapter for a long long time but it was missing a title. After this period of absence I have looked over it again and finally come up with this title. Thank you for being patient. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty-Three: L.S.L

* * *

Reiko mentally role called each member who she expected to be there. "Hm. Lord Rune and Angel are missing." She said lowly.

"Did you not hear then?"

Her orange orbs looked at Hiei.

"Treffen attacked Angel in the human world when she was with Ana. However Ana doesn't know that at the time it was Angel."

"That's not good."

"No. She barely survived."

"Was Angel kept in Human World?"

Hiei nodded.

"Then she should stay there. The pressure of her wounds could possibly increase if she tried to come here."

"Shall we start this meeting?" Elder commented from the head of the table. "I hate to see that Lord Rune isn't here, but under the circumstances I can understand."

"Maybe he disagrees with our methods." Raul whispered.

"My eyesight may be gone but I assure you Raul Dubois that my hearing is perfect."

Vincent elbowed him. His dark crimson eyes giving him a warning.

"Now Ana my dear, you have been chosen as the Seeker for the cursed children." Elder moved her head to face her. "Reiko here is the Watcher, or if you prefer: Guardian. She'll be the one who will help you with your training."

"Tra..."

"Training?"

Ana glanced up at her father.

"Hm? You don't approve of this Kurama?"

"It's not that at all Elder, but I wasn't aware that training was involved in this."

Elder nodded. "I see. Why don't you explain this program, Reiko."

"Of course. For the past couple of weeks I have been doing some research on what is to take place in order to find the children. It was difficult as you can imagine since Celeste never gave instructions in case they were lost the first time. I thought perhaps Rayne had written something down but she didn't, so I have come up with a simple training; I want Ana to learn to find spirit patterns, matching them up with the closest wavelengths."

"Find spirit patterns?" Kurama questioned. "That's not possible. She never inherited demonic blood."

"You really have forgotten about your past haven't you Kurama? Kuwabara doesn't have demon blood either. He does however have a highten awareness of the super natural. It's possible to drawn that out of Ana. She may not posess demonic orgins but she is your daughter Kurama and therefore half sister to Danika and Connor."

He turn his eyes away from her.

"Danika and Connor, is that their names?" Ana spoke up.

Reiko nodded. "Yes, have you met someone with either name before?"

Ana shook her head.

Elder studied her a few seconds. "Why don't you tell us what you've been keeping to yourself child."

"What?" Kurama gazed at his daughter. "Is there something you haven't told us Ana?"

She sunk deeper into her chair as ger eyes darted around the table. "Please don't hate me for not telling."

* * *

Masaki transformed back into his demon form as another wave of wolves jumped him. "Kiyu!"

She gritted her teeth as Nadine attacked again. She held the new wound on her right side as she blocked with her right arm. "What...what is your problem?"

"He said you wouldn't be able to move for months. I try to tell him otherwise but he doesn't believe what I say."

Finding her feet she kicked the other woman off her. "What are you talking about?"

Nadine smiled. "I'm going to make Treffen happy when he hears I finally killed off the only thorn in his side, Angel Dubois."

"Not on my watch!" Rune unsheathed his katana. Nadine back away. A fresh cut opened on her cheek.

"Rune!"

"You're playing a dirty trick Nadine. I know about your plan and it's not going to work."

"Oh and why's that?"

He growled. "Because I won't allow it."

Hunter hurried to Kiyu. He ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around her waist to stop the bleeding. "That should do until we get there." He whispered. His attention turned back to Rune and Nadine.

"Why must you fight against us Rune? We are family, they are the enemy." Nadine hissed.

"You're wrong." Rune brought his katana back into fighting position. "You attacked her, that makes you the enemy."

"Hunter..."

"Hm?" He faced her, eyes widening. Her face was flush and her breathing was more labored. "Kiyu, you're burning up."

"She...she used some type of new weapon, I think Treffen's manufacturing liquid Silver Lithium now."

"Liquid Silver Lithium?"

She gripped her side. "It's burning my insides, worse then the bullets did."

"We've got to get you to Lady Syn." He started to rise but she held him back.

"No, listen to me, leave Nadine to Rune and I."

"But."

"You have to get to that meeting and warn them about this new product and the possibility of an attack."

"You don't think..."

"Treffen's ningenkai attack was only a test. Who knows what he is really planning." Her green eyes pleaded with him. "Go now. Go!"

Standing he nodded. With a look toward Rune and Nadine, he vanished.

* * *

"Dreams of a past you have no relation to." Reiko mumbled. "It seems part of your lessons has already been completed."

"What are your dreams about, child?"

"Well they revolve around this house and a fire's consuming it."

Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"And there's a woman, she's injuried pretty badly." Ana looked down at her hands. "She's begging for her children's safety."

Elder thought a moment. "How far have your dreams gone?"

Ana took a few minutes before answering. "She's lying on the floor; I hear a gun ready to go off; then a burst of flames." She looked up. "After that I wake up."

Raul slammed his fists against the table, standing. "Son of a..."

"Raul." Vincent warned again.

"I refuse to believe this crap."

"Oh? And why is that Raul?" Elder asked. "Is it because you resent your mother for having to live as a human in a world that you could not be in? Or is it that you resent yourself for having hated her because she enjoyed being a human so much?" She shook her head at his startled reaction. "Don't get me wrong, Raul, I realize that you loved your mother beyond words and I know you have frustrations," Elder coughed. "But right now isn't the time to vent them."

He stood there awhile, looking down. "I..." He sighed in defeat. "I apologize." He turned to go stopping three feet. "Wha...?"

"My...my lord."

"Masaki!" Ricky stood and rushed over to him. "Masaki what happened?"

He was leaning heavily against the stone wall, small cuts all over him. "It's bad."

"It's alright, take your time."

"Masaki! Are you ok?" Ana held out her hands to help stablize him more. A beam of light shot out from between them, growing until it consumed much of the room.


	44. Numb

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Forty-Four: Numb

* * *

"Treffen sir, that incident you had me take a look at, well it appears that some of the testings for liquid SL has indeed been taken from the lab."

"I see. Do you know who's responsible for it?"

"Sir." Another demon hurriedly entered the room. "Sir, a soldier has returned and he's injuried."

His brows furrowed. "Returned injuried. From where?" He followed the other soldier to a smaller room down the hall. He grabbed the injuried soldier by the collar. "Who stole products from lab and ordered this foolish attack."

"Na...Nadine did, sir." The soldier choked out.

"Nadine?" Treffen growled. "Where is she?"

"There was a large explosion." A fourth soldier voiced. "That's how we found him. But there were no others, at least not living, sir."

Dropping the injuried soldier Treffen walked darkly out of the room.

* * *

Keiko drove slowly down the street as she searched for the Minamino residence.

_//"Keiko?"_

_She glanced up from the flower arrangment she was working on. "Kurama?"_

_"Forgive me for bothering you at such a late hour, but..."_

_Keiko smiled, shaking her head. "No it's fine." Getting up she went to the back room. "I have tea on, would you like some with me?"_

_"Yes, that would be nice." He thanked her as he took the warm cup._

_They sipped in quietness for a while._

_"Keiko."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you...are you happy with the life you have?"_

_"Yes, I suppose."_

_Kurama gazed down at his reflection. "If you could do it over again would you take the same action as you did?"_

_"Your asking me if I regret letting Yusuke go?" She put her cup down. "Sometimes I keep myself so busy that I forget all about life before. But most of the time I'm always reminded of what could have been."_

_"How do you stay so sane?"_

_She chuckled. "I wasn't aware I was."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I know Yusuke may never return; I prepared myself for that years ago." She sighed. "But it doesn't mean I don't wake up each day and wonder why I let him go." Keiko turned to him. "I don't know which is worse, having loved ones gone, knowing they could return but knowing that they never will. Or knowing they're gone for good and wanting them to return more then anything." Keiko sighed. "So we use our memories to help up through, as well as family Kurama." She smiled. "I've meant Ana, she's strong willed, and realizes things more then she lets on."_

_"Yea she's like her mother in many ways."//_

"Coming!"

Keiko stepped away from the door. She felt that she needed to come here after her conversation with Kurama. She could tell that Jody was holding it together by a string. "Mrs. Minamino? I'm sorry for bothering you at such a late hour."

"No, no, it's fine." She glanced around the yard. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh forgive me, I'm Keiko Yukimura. I own..."

Jody smiled. "You own the flower shop Suichi orders from. You have lovely flowers Ms. Yukimura."

"Thank you."

"He's not here though."

"Hm?"

"Suichi. He's off on business, or something."

"Oh I'm actually here to speak with you if that's possible."

Jody looked at her with surprise. "I don't know what you'd want to talk with me about, but sure, come in."

* * *

"Oh man." Trent whisled. "Look at that."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Lycans have been here. Must be their mess."

"I'm tired of playing nice with them." Raul growled.

"Calm yourself. We don't know what really happened."

"Kurama's right." Hiei appeared on a branch of a tree that barely survived. "Besides, whoever was here, is long gone." Hiei glanced around. _/Or worse./_

Underneath Hiei, to the left, a pile of debris shuffled. Kurama ran to it and began digging.

"He's crazy." Vincent commented. His katana tightly in his grip. "For all we know it could be a Lycan left behind."

Kurama gasped. "Rune!"

Rune opened his eyes a little. "Kurama."

"Told you it was a Lycan." Vincent mumbled. Trent elbowed him.

"Kurama, you got to help her." Rune choked out. Slowly he lifted himself up and to the side. His leg was bleeding and a narrow tree branch was infixed in his side.

"Angel." Kurama whispered as he reached down.

Trent's ears twitched. "Angel?"

Kurama worked on freeing her from the debris. "What happened to here?"

Trent and Hiei helped lift Rune. "Didn't...didn't Hunter tell you?"

"He was injuried badly by the time he got to Urameshi's." Trent and Hiei laid Rune against a broken down tree. "This is going to hurt." Trent gripped the branch and slowly pulled it out.

* * *

Galen's trusted advisors sat around the meeting room. Ammon stood. "With have to do something about Treffen's most recent attack. He's helping the Condrike's out now, so things aren't looking well for us."

"Galen's too ill to return to his throne." Astrid commented. "And Rune's disappeared, yet again."

Eijin placed his arms on the table. "Many of my men have either been attacked and killed or converted to Treffen's way."

Marsden and Conan nodded in understanding.

"Times are rough." Ammon glanced around the room. "I won't hold it against any of you if you decided that death isn't appealing. But I must keep the faith that our Lord knows what he's doing."

"Galen is my brother-in-law, I trust his word greatly. He chose my nephew Rune to rule in his place," Astrid spoke. "I dare not go agaisnt either."

"I agree with her." Conan leaned forward. "My loyalty lies with Galen; with Lord Rune."

"What about the two of you?" Ammon glanced at Eijin and Marsden.

Marsden's eyes pierced through the dim room. "If death is what awaits me, so be it."

"You don't have to question where my loyalty lies." Eijin grinned. "I'm fighting until the end."


	45. Belonging

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty-Five: Belonging

* * *

July 6

_//"Why do you nourture him so much Jun? We have three sons who need your attention more than he."_

_Ana walked slowly through a dimly light house. She backed against the wall upon hearing voices in the room._

_"He's just a child, Daichi."_

_"Child or not, when we follow in the footsteps of the Condrike way, we grow up; no matter what the age." Daichi got up to leave._

_"But what if he's not ready to be a member of the Condrike way?"_

_"Masaki will be a member. If not, then I suggest you call your lawyer friend Aki and tell her that it's been a fun couple years but the kid needs to go back to the orphanage; where he belongs."_

_A small noise made Ana turned toward the steps. She stared in the eyes of a much younger Masaki, who by the look on his face never knew he was adopted.//_

Ana's eyes took in the early morning light as they fluttered open.

"Your awake." Yukina smiled. "That's good to see."

"Miss Yukina." She lifted up on her elbows. "What..."

Yukina blinked a few times, waiting for her to finish. "Is everything alright?"

Facing the ice apparition Ana nodded.

"Why don't you lay back down and I'll go tell Kurama that you're awake now."

Doing as told, she rested her head on the soft pillow. Even after the picture was faded from her mind she could hear Masaki questioning his place in the Etsuko family.

* * *

"Liquid Silver Lithium." Alain rubbed his chin in thought.

"This is getting out of hand father." Ancil spoke up. "If we don't take a stand soon, we'll have two groups raising against us."

"I agree with Ancil. Let's make a stand, go in for an attack; getting as many as possible; quick and fast."

"What about Rune? He's their ruler now." Trent suggested. Trying to counter his nephew.

Raul scoffed. "He's got what half a dozen, maybe two at the most who follow him. And less then half are true to their word of obedience."

"That's the least of our worries." Syn joined them in one of the large meeting rooms Yusuke had. "The real problem lies within this new weapon." She sighed. "I've never seen such effects."

Alain gazed at his daughter. "Like what?"

"Individually each element kills off its main target, granted if they are switched the targets don't die but suffer tremendiously."

"Are you saying that this weapon won't kill but make it's targets suffer instead?" Raul's voice held a hint of humor.

"If mixed correctly, it'll make the target suffer before letting him die." Alain commented. "Correct?"

Syn nodded. "Normally when someone gets cut their blood turns red because of the oxygen hitting it. Well, when you brought her in, I found blue blood splattered on Angel's clothing."

Ancil's eyes widened. "No oxygen getting to the blood..."

"What's even worse is that this mix is not only for us, but for the Lycans as well."

"For the Lycans too?"

"A dirty secret, isn't it?"

They turned toward to the doorway.

Reiko stood there with her eyes closed. "For years Treffen has been working on finding a way to fuse the two together."

Trent rubbed at his temple. "But why? I mean in doing such a thing he's attacking his own kind."

Reiko glanced at them. "I don't know. The best one to answer that is Rune."

"He wouldn't know. He's just a pup in retrospect." Alain looked down at the table. "There's an old rumor that if you nuturalize enough of the cursed with the same weapon the cure will eventually take it's own role."

Vincent shook his head. "It's a false reality."

* * *

"Alright you two, get to bed now."

Zeke climbed in his bed. "Mom when is dad and Ana coming home?"

Zack glared at his brother but only for a moment because he was wondering the same thing.

Jody lifted Emi to a more comfortable position. "Ana wasn't feeling well earlier so she stopped by the hospital. Dad said she'll be fine, and they'll be home soon." Wishing them goodnight she closed the door and went to put Emi down.

_//"I know it must be difficult dealing with such a life but it'll get better." Keiko stood to leave. "All you need to do, is trust in Suichi. He'll come through in the end."//_

Jody placed Emi in her crib. _/But how long, will it take, until he's ready to finally live with us in the present?/_

* * *

Ricky sat at Kiyu's bedside in Yusuke's medical room.

_//"Mom."_

_"Ricky, I had a bad feeling about Kiyu." Aki's worried voice said over the phone. "I couldn't reach her Ricky; please tell me she's fine, that her last visit wasn't really her way of saying goodbye."_

_"Mom I have bad news." He listed to her gasp, hoping she was sitting. "She's been hurt and it's not looking good."_

_"Oh no."_

_"She's strong. I know she'll pull through." He listened to her hold back a sob. "Afterall she had a great mom raise her. And if I know Kiyu, she's like you when it comes to stubborness."//_

He reached for her hand. "You were always so persistant. Always trying to make things right by people." Her hand was cold in his. "Deep down you just wanted a real place to belong."

Raul walked past when he heard Ricky's voice. He didn't want to stopped but for some reason his feet quit moving right outside the door.

"You never questioned where your home was even after you found out about your demonic side. But you never could keep the longing far enough away to hide it from your eyes when you thought no one was looking." He stopped caressing her hand. "I never told you this but during one of your trips out of the country I checked on your adoption papers, hoping to find some clue to help you ease the restlessness that grew within you over the years." He leaned forward. "I was relieved for a while when I didn't find anything. It made it easier on me to continue the fantasy of our happy little family. The light in your eyes dimmed just a little until Ben, Harumi, and Chiyo came to live with us. I decided then that I didn't have to search anymore because you were a part of the family, you were my sister; just as the other three are my siblings." He laid her hand back. "However, wishing for something isn't as good as actually having it." He leaned foward. "Please forgive me Kiyu! Forgive me for not being the brother you needed. Forgive me for not trying harder to help you find the only thing you've ever wanted."

Raul's eyes widened some as he watched Kiyu slowly run her fingers through Ricky's hair.

"Don't...don't be silly, big brother."

Ricky lifted his head, surprise written on his face. "Ki-Kiyu."

"I've always belonged where I was. Even if I did get in some arguments." Her words whispered off as she fell back into oblivion.

Raul shook his head. "Cocky even when she's half dead." Putting his hands in his trench coat pocket he walked down the hall.

Ricky stared at her then smiled. "You always know what to say."

* * *

Kurama paid the cabbie and closed the door.

Ana walked behind him until the steps. "Is what Reiko said true."

He stood at the door.

"That Danika and Conner are my siblings." She looked down. "It has to be true, right?"

"Yea."

"Is it right then, that I should be chosen to search for them?" She held her hands close to her chest. "Is it right that I should be the one to send them away from what they know, to possibly sacrafice themselves for something they may not even know about. Is it right to tear them away from their life." Ana closed her eyes. "I don't think I can do it."

Kurama looked away, sighing. "They'll be eighteen on New Year's." Ana opened her eyes. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't seem fair but in the end it wouldn't be fair if things weren't put back correctly."


	46. A Turning Point

12/23/08 at 2:45am - I have chapter 47 done, it just doesn't have a title, and chapters 48 and 49 are being written simutaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty-Six: A Turning Point

* * *

July 14

Rune was taking off his bandages when Masaki knocked on the open door.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

Rune unwrapped the last bandage and flexed his fingers. "I'll live. Yourself?"

"Nothing too damaged."

Rune stood, taking his shirt off the chair back.

"Your brother seems intent on killing you."

"She was not sent by Treffen." Rune straightened his shirt. "Nadine acted on her own will. It was her first and last mistake."

Masaki stood. "I have to go back to the Ningenkai." He looked back at the other man. "I hope you can forgive me for bringing her here. It's what she wanted."

* * *

Raul was walked down the hall with Alain and Ancil when he stopped and unsheathed his katana. "Show yourself!"

"Please I have no weapons." Ammon stepped from the shadows of the dark hall.

"What's a Lycan doing here?" Raul's gripped tightened. "Your disgracing my mother's legacy."

Ammon smirked. "Rayne was quite understanding. I'd never disgrace such a warrrior."

Narrowing his eyes Raul charged. Ancil's shield stopped him from slicing Ammon. "Lord Ancil?"

"That's enough."

"Thank you."

Ancil glared at the wolf. "Don't think I did it out of curtesy Lord Ammon."

Alain turned to them. "Ammon, what brings you out of hiding?"

"I know you went to speak with Lord Galen. I'm not going to ask what you two talked about, that is no longer my business." He stopped smiling. "I need to find Lord Rune. And I hear you know where he is."

"You can't find him yourself?" Ancil questioned. "Have you all become lost dogs?"

"Ancil."

"No, he's right Alain. Our time as civilized cursed demons is coming to an end. You must feel it too. Those of us who have continued to pledge our life to Galen and now Rune are losing what little life we have left."

Alain forrowed his brow. "What exactly are you saying Ammon?"

"Since our birth we've been living cursed lives as warewolves and vampires. Even though that is our case we've been blessed to live nearly free."

Alain frowned. "So the time is drawing close; when our civilize mannerize dissolves."

"Little by little our races are transforming into the demons that are of legend. We were never meant to live like this to begin with and as each day passes without the cure, our hope for salvation sinks deeper into oblivion." Ammon sighed. "It's even worse for those of us who have been posioned with Silver Lithium." He turned away from them. "Transformations are becoming hard to control, so yes we are lost dogs."

* * *

A glimmering light flickering in the distance of one of the tunnels out from the main room held Reiko's attention.

"Reiko? Reiko!"

"Hm? Yes Elder?"

"I'm interested in what that child has said and what she possibly holds for our future."

"Of course, she is the Seeker afterall."

Elder nodded. "Not only that but she provided information about the fire that sadly took Rayne's life."

"Your thinking that if she stayed within her dream she could see who was behind the gun."

"Yes. I have no doubt that it was someone close to Rayne."

"But that would be a betrayl. I can't see anyone doing that."

"Desparate times called for desparate measures then."

The flickering light grew brighter. "Elder what is down that first tunnel to the left?"

"Hm? Tunnel to the left?" Elder's stiff neck barely let her turn her head. "There is nothing down that way. Just another tunnel. Why do you ask?"

Reiko watched as the light dimmed, fading away to dark again. "No reason."

* * *

"Ah Lady Syn, we're glad you're here." One of Yusuke's doctor's said as she walked in.

"Is Angel alright?"

"Follow me." The doctor moved toward the back wall. "We had to move her to a shadowed area."

Syn followed his eyes when they stopped. "Why are there new bandages? Has complications occurred?"

He looked at her. "I was hoping you could tell me, my Lady."

Syn carefully removed an arm bandage, her eyes widening. "Burn marks?! When did this happen?"

"When the early afternoon sun came through the window." He pointed to a middle window.

"Her vitals, did anything else happen?"

He shook his head. "No but it did give us quite a scare."

"Now you see." Rune whispered.

Syn and the doctor turned.

"Everyone wants to know why I'm so protective of her. It's because she is loosing her human ability to stay in the sun."

"But how?" The doctor gave him a quizzical look.

Rune glanced down. "Her body can no long compress her three forms. Because the one lays dormant, the other two have only themselves to fear. So a little at a time, the weaker one is consumed by the stronger. Thus eliminating and saving."

"But cellular regrowth takes time. Even if she's had almost ten years with her demonic powers, the molecular structure still shouldn't be so accelerate."

"It's the Silver Lithium." Ammon spoke as he joined them.

"Ammon."

"You're a hard person to find Lord Rune." He smiled at his leader then turned to Syn. "Knowing how researched you are Syn I'm sure you have many of the components down: silver lithium, blue blood cells. Now we're seeing inhumane changes in our people."

Syn thought a moment. "Silver Lithium is a combination of minerals that each of us are deathly allergic to."

"That's true when they are separate."

"Wait a minute Ammon, are you telling me that my brother is purposely mixing the two not to destroy us but to cause us to loose our manners as proper demons?"

Ammon nodded. "On the surface it appears that way. How fast can another meeting been assembled?"

"It should be easy, why?"

"I'd like to share my thoughts with everyone. Compare and perhaps create a countermeasure."


	47. Thirst

Happy Valentine's Day. A treat for you. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Forty-Seven: Thirst

* * *

July 21

The room was cold and her throat was dry. Her muscles ached, lungs burned. Her ice blue eyes opened to the shadows of candles on the ceiling. She tried to lift her arm only to find it cuffed and chained. Her other arm and both legs were in the same condition.

"You're awake." Rune got up from his chair. "How are you feeling."

"My throat burns, body aches. When I get my hands on Nadine next time, I'll be sure to kill her."

Rune nodded. "Those symptoms are to be expected. As for Nadine, she's already dead. With our combined force, she was easy to get rid of."

"Figures." Angel showed partial disappointment. "So what's with these chains?"

"We weren't sure how you were going to act when you woke up."

"What's that suppose to mean?" But she got her answer as her body began to react to the stress of silver and lithium. Her headache was beyond a migrain and her lungs contracted, causing her to hyperventilate. She pulled against her chains but they were reinforced three fold.

Rune held her down best he could. "I know it's painful. I've tried all I could to make it anything but hurtful but you wouldn't take anyone's blood while you slept." He saw the tears escape her eyes. "Please I beg it of you not as Kiyu but as Angel...drink blood." She cried from the pain of what he was saying.

* * *

Masaki entered the kitchen to find his brothers waiting for him. "Is something wrong?"

"Sit down brother, we need to have a talk."

"Alright, Ichiro." Masaki cautiously took a seat. "What is it that you want to discuss with me."

Mitsuo leaned on his elbows. "Your involvement with our cause has been deminishing since you began working at Kamio's."

Masaki slightly nodded. "I see. I'm really sorry about that. If it'll help I'll ask Mr. Kamio for some time off."

"I think that in order to have father's approval you should do that." Eiji commented. "It'll be in your best interest as well as ours."

"Has something happened?"

Ichiro shook his head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"We have to get going." Eiji stood. "Try to give your presence to our cause once and a while, little brother."

"Sure." Masaki hid his clenched hands under the table.

Mitsuo lingered in the doorway. "They don't mean any harm you know that right?"

"Yea I know."

"It's just that father seems more on edge nowadays, is all."

"You should go with them."

With a nod he left.

"Mitsuo."

He walked back. "Yea?"

"Thanks."

Smiling he left to join his other brothers.

* * *

"Ricky."

He turned from his packing. "Mom? What are you doing here? Where's the children."

"There at a neighbors." She clung to the bag in her hands. "I wanted to give you something."

"Oh?"

She sat down on the couch. "Before your father's disappearance he was on the verge of discovering something big." She held out another journal. "I found this the other day in the closet."

He sunk down beside her. He took it and opened the book. "I have a question. In one of father's last entries he talked about going to a woman's house; the one who gave birth to the progical children."

"He doesn't mention her name right?"

Ricky nodded. "Was it to protect her?"

"Yes. And I know what you are going to ask me. Unfortunately Menaru never told me who it was."

"Do you have an idea of who it could have been?" He noticed her hestitancy. "Mom if you know something it could really help everyone. We can finally end what began eighteen years ago."

"That's what worries me Ricky. If my intution is correct..." She reached for Kiyu's dagger and necklace. "Your sister left these when she last visited. I think she'd want them when she wakes up."

Ricky took them; they felt unusually heavy.

"There's something else." Aki stood to leave. "You should talk with my friend Jun Etsuko about her adopted son Masaki."

"Masaki was adopted."

She nodded and bent to kiss him on the cheek. "Give my love to Kiyu when you go to see her, ok."

* * *

_//She walked out from the bathroom with a smile. Her yellow fluffy robe was wrapped around her and her hair was up in a towel. "Good morning."_

_"Good morning." He gazed at her from the bed, getting up on an elbow. "How are my three favorite people doing?" He placed a hand on her filling stomache; nine months had seemed so long four months ago._

_"We're doing just fine." She sat down next to him and kissed him. "They're beginning to move about." She got up and went to the dresser. "I talked to your mom yesterday. We're going to get some more things for the nursery later today."_

_"Oh?" He swung his feet over the bedside and stood. "Is it just a lady's day out?" He twisted his arms around her laying his hands on her stomache again._

_She rested her hands atop his. "As much as Shiori and I would love your company, I am afraid it is lady's only."_

_He made a pouty face that reflected in the mirror which she giggled at. She couldn't help but turn and kiss him. She pulled away with another smile and winked. He shook his head and laughed. "In that case I'll be sure to have something wonderful cooked by the time you return from shopping."//_

Kurama's emerald eyes opened to the cream color ceiling of his bedroom. He yawned, slightly stretching. Jody slept with her back to him, something he noticed she had been doing recently; since their fight a few weeks back. _/A dream./_ He sat up. _/I haven't talked to mother recently. I should give her a call./_ He quietly closed the bathroom door behind him.


	48. Lust

Well this chapter's been ready since January, hard to believe. The only problem I had was no title. That goes for chapters 49 and 50 also.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fourty-Eight: Lust

* * *

Ricky shuffled with some paper work when Masaki knocked on his door. Ricky looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." Masaki sighed. "We need to talk."

"You bet we do." He reached for his jacket. "Is your mother home?"

Masaki looked at him. "Yea, why?"

"We can talk on the way to your house if you don't mind. I want to discuss something with you quietly."

"Sure." He nodded, following his boss. He waited until they were in the car and on the road before speaking again. "So what is it you wanted to talk about."

"My questions concern your mother also. Why don't you tell me what it is you wanted in the office."

"Ok. This morning my brothers confronted me about my mysterious absence from 'group' duty. I think my father is catching on to what's going on. He's a smart man so it wouldn't be hard for him to do so."

"Do you think he suspects our involvement in raising a new Condrike group?"

"I don't know. But he's been supplied with high quality Silver Lithium."

"Are you indirectly asking for a couple of days off to work with your father's company in order to secretely spy on him and his plans."

Masaki grinned and chuckled. "Yea, basically."

* * *

Ana rested on her side. She heard the shower in her parent's room come on down the hall. Things had begun to spiral out of control and she tried to think those things through. In under two months the simple world she lived in had drastically changed. She felt like she was living two lives. One with her family and then the other in a fantasy world.

Family. Up until that last meeting, she hadn't thought of Danika and Connor other than twin children she had to find. But they weren't just children.

_//Is what Reiko said true? That they are my siblings?//_ She had asked so bluntly and the look that took hold of her father, she shouldn't have asked that. No matter how much suffering she thought she would feel now for understanding such info, it was nothing compared to what Suichi Minamino was and has been going through.

Getting up she walked to the hall bathroom to take a bath in hopes of clearing her mind. _//They'll be eighteen on New Year's.//_ Why was that so important. Was it a clue that her father unknowingly threw out there for her to grasp at as the newly appointed Seeker? Maybe the answer would come to her while laying in warm bubble filled water.

* * *

Angel's shallow breathing echoed softly. Rune rested in the chair; Trent and Syn leaned against a wall. "I owe you a thanks." He finally said.

"A thanks?" Trent mumbled. "Do you have any idea of what you were about to let her do?"

"Trent," Syn touched his arm. "it's over now."

"I only asked her to drink blood." Rune looked the vampire lord in the eyes. "It just so happened that I was the only blood bank available at the time."

"Never! Never do you give a blood thirst vampire free range on drinking." He smashed the wall. "She could have killed you!" He eyes focused on Angel's ragged body. Her wrists were bruised and cut where the chains cut into her skin as she had strained against them. "I have to go." The door slammed behind him.

"'Could have killed me." Rune mumbled.

"Forgive him." Syn held her arm as she stood there. "This discovery of SL is becoming refreshed to us of the older generation. That and he views Angel as the daughter we never had; and the sons we lost centuries ago."

"From the first progical hunt?"

"Yes."

Rune stood. "What did he mean when he said not giving a thirst-driven vampire blood."

"Simple really. As logical drinking vampires, we can control the amount we take in. However if we are driven by blood lust, many times there is no returning back to the way one used to be."

Angel moan then coughed. She was groggy but could talk. "What happened?"

Syn joined Rune at her side. "You woke up from a silver lithium attack. Trent and I were walking by when we heard you screaming. Trent gave you a blood bullet infusion as soon as we entered."

She glanced at them. "No wonder I fell like crap."

* * *

"Mom, are you home?!" Masaki took off his shoes. Ricky followed suit.

Jun Etsuko walked from the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron. "Masaki is that you?" She smiled. "You're home just in time for an early dinner." She saw Ricky and gasped. "Oh my! Mr. Kamio?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Etsuko." He bowed. "Please, I'd be honored if you called me Ricky."

Jun nodded. "Of course."

Masaki hugged and kissed her. "Are any of the others home?"

"No." She glanced down. "They haven't returned from going out earlier."

"Good. Ricky wants to talk to us."

She looked up, meeting the older boy's gaze. "Sure."


	49. Distancing

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fourty-Nine: Distancing

* * *

Shiori smiled happily as Zack and Zeke rushed to her. She held them tightly. "I have fresh cookies on the counter."

"Mother you shouldn't encourage them."

"Hi grandmother."

Shiori hugged Ana and winked at her son. "Oh? I happen to remember a young man who loved those cookies when he was a child."

Kurama kissed her on the cheek. "Of course mother. Who can resist your temptations."

"Well I've made plenty." She took Emi. "Where's Jody?"

Kurama closed the door behind them. "She wasn't feeling good."

"I see. Don't let me forget to give you one of my soup remedies for her before you leave."

"Alright."

Things were still odd in the Minamino home and after everyone was up Kurama decided that a visit to his mother's was in order. Zack and Zeke took some cookies and hurried to the back yard. Shiori put Emi in her high chair. Ana lingered in the hall, giving her father and grandmother room to talk.

Kurama took a bite of a warm sugar cookie as Shiori eyed him. "Is there something wrong Suichi?"

"No why?"

* * *

Jun remained quiet. Ricky sat across from her, his tea was no longer warm. Masaki kindly left and took to his room. "Your Menaru's son."

"That's right."

"Then you want to know about Masaki's adoption into our family." She sighed. "Will you be able to handle what you learn this evening? Will you be able to do your job as the Condrike's rightful heir Lord Ricky Kamio?"

"No matter what you tell me today I will take it and use it to the best of my ability."

Her shy appearance dissipated. "Masaki was adopted shortly after your mother adopted Kiyu. In fact it was Aki who suggested that we take him in."

"My mother knows about Masaki."

Jun nodded. "Like with Kiyu a paper came with them. Unfortunately once it was touched it was consumed by a flame."

Ricky shifted on the loveseat. "Do you have an idea of what was on that piece of paper?"

She glanced away from him, to the hall. Masaki, she knew, was listening.

"Mrs. Etsuko please?"

She closed her eyes, invisioning the scraped paper she long forgot. One word revealed itself to her. "I'm sorry but I can't remember what it had said. That was almost eighteen years ago."

"Eighteen years ago." He murmered. "I have just one more question Mrs. Etsuko; when did you adopt Masaki?"

* * *

"Please I wish you'd lay back down."

"Nonsense." Angel gritted. They were walking around Yusuke's ground. "I have to energize myself."

"But you're still ill." He took a step back when she turned to face him. _//She could have killed you!//_

She reached up to move stray tendrils from his face but drop her hand. "Rune," She glanced away. "You should go check on your men."

"Angel." He reached for her. She ran down through the valley.

"It's good to see her up and about."

"Yusuke."

He grinned. "I don't know how 'together' the two of you are, but women have a strange sense about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well to put in shortly, they know what we're thinking before we do."

Rune looked back. _/Could she have known?/_

"They also know that we're stupid most of the time and care for us greatly."

"Do you have someone like that Yusuke?"

Yusuke smiled. "I'm sure she thinks about me once in a while. Or so I hope."

* * *

"Trent you went to hard on him." Syn followed Trent as he huffed through Rayne's halls. "Talk to me, please."

They reached the sleeping quarters when he stopped and slammed the wall.

"You better not have damaged anything."

"Vincent."

"Rayne didn't build this so you can take your anger out on it."

His fist tighten and he retired to his chambers.

"Syn."

She paused.

"He lets his emotions get to him too easily."

"But Angel..."

"He should have let her drink his blood." Vincent mumbled. "That would have been one less wolf to worry about later on."

She straightened. "How do you think that would have made her feel? And I'm not just talking about Angel's feelings."

* * *

Ana played with Emi while the twins flipped through the channels. Shiori brought in sandwiches. "Well I hope you children are hungry."

"Thank you grandma!"

"Thanks grandma."

"Of course." She turned. "Ana could you help me in the kitchen."

Ana walked in behind Shiori. "What do you need help with?"

She waited a moment at the sink. "Ana, your father is a stubborn man. His pride gets to him sometimes." She faced her granddaughter. "Are they having a fight?"

Ana gazed down.

"You know what, never mind sweetheart. I should be talking with your mom or Suichi about this." She handed her a tray with drinks. "Why don't you take these to the living room."

"Sure." She took it and walked out.

Shiori sighed. _/Oh Suichi./_


	50. Respective Party

Wohoo! Chapter 50. What a record....lol...enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifty: Respective Party

July 23

* * *

Ricky knocked on the guest room on his apartment. "Kiyu." He reached for the handle. The room was dim with the setting of the sun. "Ki are you coming to the meeting?"

"No."

He signed. She still wouldn't tell him what happened or how she was feeling now that she was awake. "I left dinner warming in the oven. Don't let my good cooking go to waste." He smiled and went back to the main room to finish preparing. He got to the hall before she stopped him.

"Rick," She leaned against the wall. "Be careful okay."

She was pale and her breathing slightly labored. He nodded. "Don't even worry about it."

* * *

Rune paced back and forth along the window of the Lycan's given room at Urameshi's palace.

"My lord is something bothering you?"

Rune stopped. His chest felt tight. "No Ammon, nothing's bothering me."

Ammon smirked. "Lord Rune as your father's most trusted advisor, there was little he could keep from me. I'm afraid, sir, that you are your father's son."

Rune sighed. He faced the other man with a masked face. "Honestly Ammon there's nothing wrong." He turned back to the window.

"You know, centuries ago, your father acted in the same manner as you are doing now." He had Rune's attention. "This was before he was given the throne as soul heir, too. Your father's father had a difficult time teaching his son the proper ways of our kind. Do you know why?"

Rune looked away and decided to take a seat. "Because of my mom."

"Close but not exactly. You see your father was initally interested in her sister."

"Lady Astrid?"

Ammon nodded. "The Master had his hands full as the mistress was frequently ill."

"So what happened?"

"Galen ran into Zerla one day," He sat back. "she was something. She did the one thing Raful couldn't, and that was to turn your father into the leader he turned out to be."

"Yea, it's going to be difficult to stand up to what he's done."

"That's not what I'm talking about Rune."

"My lords," Eijin knocked and entered. "Pardon my intrusion but the final leader has arrived. The meeting will be beginning soon."

* * *

"Well well." Daichi's voice rose along the cliff walls. "Your boss must be real nice to allow his employee to have so much time off."

Masaki eyed the perimeter. "I told him if he didn't, I'd have people shut his enterprise down."

"Really now? How touching." Daichi stretched back over the map he was studying.

"Are we doing something special tonight?"

Many of the workers paused. Daichi glared at his son. "We're having an important visitor."

For Masaki those words sent Treffen's cold eyes through his mind.

* * *

Rune, Ammon, and Eijin were coming down the stairs when Ricky passed through the hall. "Ricky!"

He stopped and turned around.

Ammon and Eijin noticed Rune's hesitancy to continue so they left them to speak alone.

"Ricky, have you seen Kiyu?"

Ricky rubbed the back of his head. "Look Rune, I'm worried about her too, but she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Have you seen her though?" Rune grasped his shirt. "If she's gone off to die alone I..."

"She's not dying." Rune let go of him. He straightened his jacket. "Tonight we're leaders Rune. Leave Kiyu to do what she feels she must while we worry about our part." He began to walk again. "I've sent Masaki to his father's Condrike group. There's something big going on over there and he wanted to investigate."

"What do you think it could be?"

"More like who. And I think we both know who it could be."

"Treffen."

* * *

Hiei watched the group from the highest elevation as they prepared for what he thought to be a meeting. He noticed Masaki was here and a heaviness was in the air. He gripped the hilt of his sword as the Lycan's closed the perimeter.

"Hiei, nice to see you for once." Treffen mocked. "I hope that my payments haven't gone unused."

For the sake of politics, Hiei decided not to kill everyone within the two miles of coverage. "They're down there waiting for your arrival."

He smirked than jumped down to the cliffs' floor.

"I'm assuming you didn't come alone."

"That's right. I have set up several of my most trusted demons around the area."

Daichi nodded. "I've brought the weapons. Out of curiosity what are you planning to use them for?"

Treffen glanced over the group. His eyes settled on Masaki. Masaki held his breath. Those eyes knew that he was working for Ricky and not Daichi. "There's a meeting tonight. It would benefit both of our groups if we got rid of them."

* * *

"Elder." The voice was soft and echoed.

She rose her head. "So it was you who Reiko saw down one of those tunnels."

"It's almost time. The last ends are being tied as we speak."

"I suppose you're right." Her hand shook as she turned a page in an old leather bound book. "Are you sure you don't want to interject? What if one of them ends up dying."

"Dying is not an option." The voice smiled. "The fathers are watching them, waiting for them to join them in the Enteral Burial."

"Alright then." Elder took a velvet bag off the table. "I'll just take these to their respective twin."


	51. Convening

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifty-One: Convening

* * *

Reiko stood in the front of the room. Lycans sat on her left, Vampires on her right, and Ricky's small coming together group was in the middle. She rose a brow; how convenent. She cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see that many of you could join us." Hiei, Kurama, Ana, Angel, and Masaki were missing. Elder too decided to not show. "Since we're all close to this we all know what's at stake. So Ammon why don't you come up here and tell us what you believe is going on."

He stood and took her place. "Good evening." He smiled. "It's not everyday we see something like this."

"Just get on with it." Raul mumbled.

"Of course." He shifted his weight. "Thanks to Treffen's blatant act of disrespect he's actually help us realize the weakness in which we are affected by: silver lithium. Many of the soldiers who were still loyal to lord Galen and then our recent lord Rune were taken by the use of S.L and died within twenty-four hours. We have also lost many of our children and those of us of the older generation are losing our ability to keep it together."

Rune stood up. "What are you taking about? What do you mean Treffen's used our men as test subjects?"

"Rune," Eijin spoke up. "forgive us. We didn't want to add any more burden to you than you were already feeling."

"Burden? I'm to protect everyone, not be outted."

"That's why we are having this meeting Rune." Ammon said from the front.

"Does my father know?"

"Galen is well informed on what happens on all fronts." Alain commented from his seat.

"I still don't approve of that." Ancil grumbled. "What if something..."

"Ancil, we all know that these are new times. New times call for new changes, for new alliances." He cleared his throat. "Please continue Ammon."

"Of course. It is known as well as rumored that our blood is dark; it is black. For those unfortunate to become subjects to SL have retained that same characteristic of dark red blood. However Treffen has gone a level above. Against her will, Angel was attacked and she managed to survive. The only one that we know of to do so. Thus she became the first one to whom we could watch the effects." He eyed Rune. "Lady Syn found from Angel and others, that there blood changes."

A murmur went around the room.

Ammon shuffled papers. "When our blood comes in contact with Silver Lithium it loses the color. The color we aquire, like our human counterparts, is from the oxygen. Therefore it can be concluded that Silver Lithium extracts the oxygen from our blood; in turn suffocating any humanized size who comes in contact with it."

* * *

Kiyu swallowed, her throat dry. She stood at the counter for a long time, her hands clutching the sides. She was glad to be alone. She needed no distractions while she fought the urge. After a while her stomache grummbled. Remembering that Ricky left food in the oven, she walked over to it. Switching on the light to see what was inside, her face brightened some. "Oh dear brother, you always know what's needed before hand."

She pulled out the medium rare cooked steak and placed it on the counter. With shaking hands she lifted the dripping steak to her lips. It was enough to curve the appetite for the moment.

Moments later the doorbell rang. "Kurama?"

"I hope I'm not interupting anything."

* * *

Ancil paced around the chambers. "I don't understand." He said in frustration. "How is it that he could even speak with that man? Just because he's on his deathbed now doesn't forgive him for killing all our men throughout this past centuries."

"I'm surprised as well Ancil. Why would Alain do such a thing without talking with the counsil first?" Vincent mumbled from his post by the wall, under the window.

Trent nodded. "I'm more concerned about the statistics." He was of course thinking about all those affective by and with the Silver Lithium. "We have a fight ahead of us all."

* * *

Ammon followed Rune into his room. "Why don't you be the first to create an interconnecting alliance between our groups?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No, it would be who, and she would be Kiyu."

Rune stopped in just inside the main room. "Ki-yu?"

"You two have been dating for quiet some time, am I not mistaken?"

"Did my father tell you that?"

"No," Ammon chuckled. "It was kind of apparent. I mean you had plenty of mates between your brother and you. He chose Nadine and yet you remained unattached, almost as if you were compelled by something, or someone else." He took a seat. "You never left her side after she became injuried, so it became widely noticable on both sides that you two love each other deeply and have been in love for a while now."

Rune knocked his fist against the wall. "I've been a fool this whole time."

"No my lord you haven't. You've just been in love."

"Ever since my sucession to rule she's been distancing herself."

"That's why I suggest marriage. We're to that point now. I don't think many would oppose."

"I can't." Rune said suddenly.

Ammon looked surprised. "Why not?" He received no answer.


	52. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifty-Two: Pain

* * *

"I apologize for bothering you Kiyu."

"No it's fine." She placed a tray down on the coffee table, pouring them tea. "I'm afraid Ricky's not home right now."

"Yes, I know. But for some reason after work I drove around and ended up here." Kurama saw his reflection in the tea.

She gazed at him. He wasn't in work clothes. Getting up, she went back to the kitchen.

_/You shouldn't hold yourself back so much./_

He glanced up. The way the light hit her hair made her someone else to him. "What?" He barely whispered.

_/You heard me. Haven't you been told more than once that you need to allow someone in?/_

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to visualize her again. _/Why? Why can't you tell me what happened that day? Why do you only allow Ana to see it. Why even involve her?/_

_/Simple Kurama, its called fate./ _She brushed her lips against his cheek. She began to fade. _/When the time comes, you'll know./_

_/I'll know what?/_ He asked but she was already gone.

Kiyu glanced from the kitchen island. _/Pain. This whole thing has caused so much pain./_

The ringing of the phone jolted both of them. The answering machine picked it up. The voice on the other end was quiet for a while. "I see." It was Aki. "Be safe Ricky, Kiyu. Protect each other." She was crying, they could tell. "I'll be here."

"Your mother?"

Kiyu looked down. "Yes."

"Shouldn't you pick it up and talk to her?"

"She's the only parent I know." She shook her head. "I've been so selfish in my desires." She slowly walked back and sat across from him. "For seventeen years she's loved me unconditionally; as if I was her own daughter. But there were times when I know I've hurt her, wanting to know who abandoned me and why?"

"That's the love of a parent though Kiyu. We're suppose to give everything to watch you grow."

"Is that so?" She looked down. "If what you say is true, then what happened that made my parents give everything for my life?" She shook her head. "No never mind. Forget it. You came here for something different I'm sure."

"I suppose we both have questions with no answers." He sipped his tea. "Ana's been worried about you. She's been confused also, realizing that the chosen twins are also her siblings but she plans to continue her training with Reiko."

"You have a wonderful daughter, Kurama."

* * *

Masaki suddenly felt a twinge of sadness as he listened, anger and horror rising, to Treffen's plans of annialation.

Daichi grinned evilly. He nodded at Treffen's ideas. "I like it. The whole thing would rid me of those pains."

Treffen leaned against the cliff wall. "Yes it would. And of course with the help of my group, you'd be safe from any opposition. Remember though, if that girl is there, she is to not be harmed."

"What's so special about this girl anyway. If we just kill everyone, there would be no reason for her to live either."

Treffen smirked. "I have a reason for her to live."

Daichi shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll be sure to tell all of my men to keep her alive."

Masaki shivered inside. There was no way he could possibly leave and warn those at the meeting, while also getting away with his life. He glanced up. But perhaps there was one who could.

* * *

Shiori closed the door to the spare bedroom. Emi fell asleep long ago and now the boys too were sleeping. She came down the stairs. In the living room, Ana was reading a magazine. She shook her head. _/Suichi what are you thinking?/_

When the doorbell rang she hurried to it.

"Shiori."

"Ah, Jody." She let the woman in, taking her coat. "Emi and the twins are sleeping upstairs."

"Oh? I'm sorry if this interfered with your plans today."

"Not at all. I enjoyed my grandkids. Always do, you know that." Shiori smiled. "Some tea?" Jody nodded. They went in the kitchen. Ana listened to them. Jody sat down, Shiori started to boil water. She pulled out two cups from the cabnet. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm?"

"Suichi said you weren't feeling well. I sent him home with some remedies, didn't he give them to you?"

"I see." Jody looked away. "No, I'm feeling better. Thank you."

Shiori sighed to herself. "I'm glad to hear." She poured the hot water in the cups and then soaked tea bags. She sat down and handed Jody a cup. "You know, why don't you leave the children with me tonight?"

"But Shiori."

Shiori shook her head. "Don't worry about Jody. Like I said, Emi and the boys are already sleeping. And Ana and I were on our way to bed." She smiled. "I'll take them for a while. Besides it'll give Suichi and you some time alone."

Jody sipped some of her tea. "I don't know Shiori. It wouldn't be right of us to just spring this on you."

"Honestly Jody, I'm offering to watch them."

* * *

Kiyu closed the door behind her. She went to the living room and cleaned up the table. She rinsed the dishes and covered up the remaining food, placing it in the refrigerator.

She was headed to her room when the door bell rang. "Now who could that be so late tonight." She walked slowly down the hall, turning on the light. She looked through the peep hole, unlatching the door. "Hiei, you too?"

"Me too, what?"

"Kurama was just here. Didn't you see him?" She moved to let him in.

"No I didn't see him." Hiei stepped in just inside the door. "I have news for you from the Makai." He eyed her. "Do you want to hear it?"


	53. Inside

This is a long chapter and for once involving secondary characters. Enjoy. Please review if you'd like; much appreciated. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifty-Three: Inside

* * *

_/"Ana." The voice was soft and distant._

_Ana's eyes fluttered open. The area was gray. "Hello?"_

_Cassandra floated down next to her. They looked at one another for a while. "Hello Ana, I don't think we've officially met."_

_Ana swallowed. "You're Cassandra Dubois."_

_"That's correct."_

_"My father," Ana looked down. "He's been in pain since your death."_

_"What a stubborn man, even now."_

_Ana's eyes widened. "Wait if you're here does that mean something bad's happened?"_

_"No, nothing's bad happen." Cassandra gave a soft smile. "I just wanted to meet you before I left this world for good." She turned and glanced up._

_"You're leaving?" Ana shook her head. "You can't leave. There's so much stuff I still have to know." She reached out for the older woman._

_Cassandra gazed down at the child. "I see. You are still working on releasing your powers. Reiko is slower then I remember." She nodded. "Okay, ask me your questions. If I can answer them I will."_

_Ana eyed her. For the most part she couldn't see how the woman in front of her was a vampire, let alone a vampire ruler; she seemed to kind for that type of lifestyle. She seemed more human. "The night you died, my father wasn't with you, but the twins were. Why? Did you know something was going to happen?"_

_"Hm, you should ask your father about that week."_

_"He won't answer my questions." Ana stated defiantly. "Besides I want to hear it from you."_

_"I see, very well then. Kurama had a business conference he was to attend over seas. Around the same time I caught a cold, which wasn't unusual; I always caught colds at the strangest of times. Anyway he wanted to stay but I wouldn't allow him too. He had been preparing so long for that meeting. And..." Her eyes were distant. "I knew he wouldn't be able to do anything when they came. So I argued with him to make him go, no matter how much I wanted him to stay. But if I hadn't made him go, they would have killed him too. Then no one would be left to find the children once again."_

_"And what about the twins, who are they? What are they suppose to do when they find out who they are?" What am I suppose to do when I find out who they are?"_

_Cassandra smirked. "You all ready know the twins Ana and they are beginning to know each other. As for what they are to do...well they'll know it when the task comes to them." She knelt. "My poor child, what fate has brought upon you."_

_"What about you? Having to lose both families, having to sacrafice yourself for what?" Ana's eyes teared up._

_"So my other children suffer too." She stood and took a book from her cape. "Here." She held it out for Ana. "This is a copy of Celeste's diary. She is the one side to the coin. Adalric, her husband is the other side. Because their love was forbidden they're children were cursed."_

_Ana ran a hand over the bindings. "One female and one male. One side and the other." A realization began to form within her. "That's what they were talking about at one of the first meetings I went to._

_"Soon Ana the path will open up to you and you will see the truth that surrounds our curse." Cassandra slowly drifted away. "But I wonder if..."_

_"If what?" Ana looked up but Cassandra was gone./_

* * *

Aya and Ayana stood atop one of the castle towers' balconies. Chiru was playing around the edge, skipping along the top stones.

"It's getting dark." Aya said.

"They are coming, aren't they?" Chiru questioned, standing upside down. "The ones who killed mother?"

"Someone should be warned." Ayana said. "We should get brother."

Ayana turned to go, taking her sister's hand. Chiru followed closely behind.

* * *

Trent was in the library. He picked a book off the shelf and opened it to a random page. "Silver Lithium. It seems all those years you spent on protecting us from it has gone, Rayne."

"I doubt Treffen is smart enough to dare use it against us in a fight." Vincent stated darkly. "That child is asking for his death."

Trent closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "I wish you wouldn't be so sudden with your opinions Vincent." He turned to his older brother.

Raul paused in the hall. It was rare to hear his father and uncle talk alone.

"Do my opinions bother you?"

"We need to find a way to prevent Silver Lithium ever being used again." Trent lowered his eyes.

Vincent gritted his teeth. "Your worried about that half breed girl again aren't you? She's the one that left the protection of the Makai."

"Half breed or not Vincent, she's dying." Trent said without thinking.

Raul's eyes widened. _/That can't be true./_

Vincent straighted up. "That's life Trent. Our kind come and go. You can't pity her and you can't protect her."

"Why can't I? I couldn't protect my children as I watched them suffer throughout the centuries. And you? Just because you couldn't protect Rayne, now your not even trying with the children."

vincent clentched his fists. "Don't you dare say I don't protect my own children. I've put up every precaution for their safety." He swallowed. "Rayne died as she lived." His voice was low. "There was no way I could ever live up to her, or ever try to. What she left behind, I can't replace for the children. Protecting their mother was my job and I failed." He glared at his brother. "So don't you dare talk to me about protection."

Raul lowered his head.

"Even we have our problems." Ancil commented behind him.

"Lord Ancil." Raul bowed.

"I came to see about the disturbance but only find brothers fighting. Typical of them." Ancil smiled some. "Its nice to see that somethings don't change."

"My father's right though, isn't he. Why protect when there is no point."

"Oh? Is that what Vincent preaches?" Ancil shrugged. "Do you remember when your sisters and brother were born?"

Raul shook his head.

"Your father is an enchanter. At each of your births, while your mother slept, he would watch over you, giving each of you a spell of protection. Rayne never knew about it, though I'm sure my sister figured it out; she would never ask Vincent about it." Ancil leaned against the wall. He sighed. "My sister was the closest one to ever resemble a Prodigy. That's why Vincent was so hard on her." He looked at his nephew. "And like you children, Angel reminds Vincent of Rayne." He pushed off the wall. "I'm going to tell you something your mother would always say 'no matter how much family fights, we are still family, and family look out for one another.'"

An imagine of Rayne came to Raul. It was of the last time he saw her. She was clad in war attire. She had walked up to him and cupped his cheek. /"Remember son, we are to help those in need. Family is family no matter the lineage." She kissed him on the forehead. "Protect your siblings. And watch over your father." She whispered."/ "She knew." He mumbled.

"Hm?" Ancil asked. "Who knew?"

"Brother. Uncle." The twins said. "The enemy are coming over the ridge."

"What? Are you sure?" Ancil asked urgently.

The twins nodded.

"They're bringing Silver Lithium." Chiru said frightenly. "They plan to take down this whole fort."

"Vincent, Trent." Ancil hurried to the conference room.

"We heard." Trent said, him and Vincent coming into the hall.

"Sound the alarms and get everyone prepared."

"On it." Trent said heading upstairs to the alarms.

Vincent flew downstairs to the war rooms.

Raul was close behind his father when Chiru stopped him.

"Brother." He said quietly, hiding behind his sisters. "What about the children?"

For a moment, Angel came to view. /_/"Hi." She said smiling. "I'm Angel." She followed Raul. "Lord Trent said that this is my family now too." She looked up at him with big eyes. "Does that mean I can call you brother?"_

_"No" He had said./_

"Use the evacuation tunnels. You three will be in charge, make me proud." He said hurriedly before disappearing down the stairs.

_/He watched as she left the hall. "Mother?" No it wasn't her._

_She lowered her head before looking up at him to speak. "I may not belong here like you say Raul, but I'm still a part of this family." The sadness within her eyes haunted him./_

_/Angel. I won't let you die without my permission./_


	54. A Voice Within

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifty-Four: A Voice Within

* * *

Angel sped through the Makai. After finding out what Etsuko's and Treffen's men were going to do from Hiei, she knew she had to stop them somehow. For protection she had asked Hiei to make sure Kurama and his family was safe. Afterall, who knew why Treffen would attack, knowning Ana and Kurama weren't at the conference at Rayne's fort.

Her eyes narrowed. _/This time Treffen, I will end this./_

* * *

The door to Rune's room opened. Raul entered to find Rune staring out the window. "I was asked to bring this up to you." He dropped the sword on the table. "I still don't know why you are here, and going to fight against your own kind, at that."

"It's not because of my kind or your kind. It's because they are doing wrong and in the worse possible way." Rune lifted his hand and ran his fingers over Angel's necklace. "And it's because it's what she wants more than anything; to help those who can't help themselves."

Raul scowled. "She won't come. As injured she was, it'll be suicide if she does."

Rune shook his head. "No, she'll be here. Because he'll be here. It's their destiny." He whispered.

"I hate it when you think you know so much more than everyone else."

Rune looked up at the younger demon. "Maybe if you..."

Ammon entered. "My Lord." He looked between the two demons. "Excuse the interuption. When you didn't come down, I decided to come see what the hold up was."

Raul turned away and walked to the door. In the hall he faced back to Rune. "If you get in my way, I will kill you this time."

"My lord, what will you have me do with him?"

"Nothing." Rune commented as he placed the sword at his side. "I want you to spread the news about Masaki Etsuko, though. He is to not be harmed." Rune stepped passed his general, stopping in the doorway. "I'm sure however that he will not be here for long."

"My lord, is it because of what you mentioned to me earlier?" He followed Rune down the hall. "The reason why you won't consider marrying Angel?"

Rune remained silent as they walked.

* * *

Daichi's men were surrounded by Treffen's as they moved closer to Rayne's. He narrowed his eyes. "Your men will know the difference in who they're fighting, correct?"

Treffen grinned. "Don't worry about your men. They'll be fine." He side glanced Daichi. "They don't smell like death, you see."

Daichi snarled at him.

They stopped on top of the ridge. Treffen turned around to the men. "Okay gentlemen, lets not be savages during this battle, okay? Now I'm sure they are aware of us coming, in fact I'm sure the element of surprise is no longer feasible. What we do have is an advantage in weaponary and time. Down there, the fort is holding a conference as well as seventy percent of the vampire's population; if not higher." He turned around. "Let the games begin." With that groups broke off in different directions.

* * *

Ana woke with a start. "Something's wrong." She whispered. Getting out of bed, she dressed hurriedly and quietly left the house. She wasn't off the porch for two seconds when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to find Hiei sitting on the porch railing. "I have to go talk to my dad."

"You should stay inside tonight." He said looking up at the sky.

"I can't stay inside, something's wrong." She pleaded with him. "Don't you feel it?"

He directed his focus on her. "Ana Minamino, can't you sense it, the reason why it's better if you stay on this property?"

"Huh?" She glanced around. It didn't take her long to realize that a barrier was placed over the house. "Did my dad do this?"

"No, Kurama doesn't have this amount of power right now." Hiei slipped off the railing and to the ground. "Just trust me and stay here."

She looked down at her feet. "So they are after me still?"

Hiei eyed her. How much of the story should he tell her, he wondered.

* * *

Kiyu rested against a tree. She was five miles south-west from Rayne's Fort and could sense Treffen's and Daichi's men. _/Please, please don't let me be too late./_ She fell to one knee, her eyes closed.

_/"It's pointless to keep fighting me, Kiyu."_

_"Who are you?"_

The voice scoffed. _"You don't even know your other self?"_ It sighed. _"You need to take better care of us Kiyu. What are you doing in the Makai?"_

_"I came to finish what he started."_

_"You really are a pain to keep after. Do you know how many times I've had to use my power to heal us simply because you are reckless?"_

_"I know but we both know why I'm reckless. Plus it'll be over soon anyway."_

_"Hmph, don't write me over yet. You may be ready for the end, but you have to consider me too."/_

Kiyu opened her eyes, feeling a lot better then she did moments before. She stood. _/Thanks I'll keep in mind what you said./_ With that she hurried off to confront Treffen.

* * *

Masaki laid low in the back ranks of his father's men. He perked his head when he heard a faint voice call out. He looked north-east. _/Kiyu? But what are you doing here?/_ He looked around making sure that none of his father's men were looking before he darted off in his other form.

At the front of the ridge Treffen smirked. _/So you're going after her too Masaki Etsuko. I knew there was more to you than met the eye./_ He slipped in the shadows of the trees, following behind Masaki.

* * *

"Lord Ricky is everything okay?"

Ricky looked up. "Oh yes, I'm sorry." He continued preparing himself for the fight. _/Kiyu./_ He glanced over to Rune. He was sure that the young lord knew she was here also.

Rune ignored the feeling that erupted from his heart. _/I knew it was impossible for you to not come back Kiyu./_ "Here don't forget to give the front line arrows."


End file.
